OMAKE: Tales of the Surly Knight
by CheezWhiz Sensei
Summary: Can two stubborn and obdurate personalities put aside their differences in order to help a friend, or will it become a contest of wills? AU. Strong Language. Adult Situations.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **All FF8 characters are courtesy of Squaresoft Enix

* * *

OMAKE TIME! **Tales of the Surly Knight**

* * *

**Dramatis Personae**

_King Cid Kramer_, Ruler of Balamb Kingdom  
_ Queen Edea Kramer_, Ruler of King Cid  
_Martine_, Lord Chamberlain of Balamb Kingdom  
_Sir Seifer Benedick Almasy_, young lord of Balamb  
_ Sir Squall Claudius Leonhart_, young lord of Balamb  
_ Sir Irvine Kinneas,_ young lord of Galbadia, fostered in Balamb  
_ Sir Zell Dincht_, young lord of Balamb  
_ Lady Quistis Beatrice Trepe_, shieldmaiden and a ward of the Royal House of Kramer  
_ Lady Selphie Tilmitt_, shieldmaiden and a ward of the Royal House of Kramer  
_ Lady Xu_, Captain of Balamb Castle's Guards  
_ Lady Margaret Dincht_, mother to Sir Zell (known by all as **Lady Ma**)  
_ King Titus Caraway_, Ruler of Galbadia Kingdom  
_ Princess Rinoa_ _Hero_, daughter of King Caraway  
_Count Vinzer Deling,_ Chief Advisor of King Caraway  
_ King Laguna Loire_, Ruler of Esthar  
_Sir Ward Zabac_, King Laguna's attendant  
_ Baron Kiros Balthasar Seagill_, King Laguna's attendant

_Shumi Elder_, Leader of the Shumi People  
_ Sir Raijin_, a loyal retainer of the Almasy family  
_ Lady Fujin_, Master of Arms at Dincht Keep and Sir Raijin's Lady

_King Gluck the Great_, Ruler of the Northern Goblin Kingdoms  
_ King Östark the Magnificent_, Ruler of the Goblin Kingdoms in the South

_Messengers, attendants, etc…_

* * *

**Invictus Ignis Pectoris**  
_ Unconquerable Fire of the Heart_  
(Almasy Crest)

§

§ ∞ § ∞ §

§

**Prologue**

_  
In the battlefield somewhere in Northeastern Galbadia..._  
_  
_

_Hyperion_ neatly sliced the head of the white goblin. A thick liquid, blue in colour and disgusting in its smell, sprouted out of the severed body which gesticulated wildly in the throes of death, before falling lifeless over the knight's steel clad feet…

"Fucking shit! These things stink!"

With another powerful swing of his blade, he sliced another of the goblins neatly in the middle, more of the blue liquid splashing over his suit of armour.

"How many of these littl' fuckers did that prick Gluck send! Ah!…Fuck it all! It'll take me ages to get this stuff off!"

The foul smell of white goblin blood was reaching his nostrils.

"So… Almasy, who's the lucky femme tonight? Anyone I know?"

Kinneas, their archer, had dropped down from the tree where he'd been targeting their prey, to ask his friend and fellow carouser the question. However, his friend, already pissed, answered sourly.

"Who else, but the fair Lady Tilmitt…"

"Almasy, you asshole! If I knew that to be true, you would be gettin' now a taste of my _Exeter_!"

He slashed with the aforementioned blade an intruding goblin who had had the temerity of trying to skewer him with its pointy sword. In seconds, he was splashed with the smelly blue fluid as well…

"Aw, shit!"

"What a wonderful perfume, Kinneas, where'd ya get it!"

"Shudup, Almasy! You're drenched with the shit yourself!"

Another swift stroke of his _Exeter _blade, and another goblin went down. The archer knew that once on ground, it was strictly bladework. _Valiant_, his longbow, would be taking a break... besides he was flat out of arrows.

"Hey, Leonhart! What's your count?"

A knight clad all in black, answered succinctly as was his way.

"Thirty-four."

However, there was a wealth of satisfaction contained in that voice.

"No fucking way! I'm only at thirty!"

He rushed two more goblins with his _Hyperion_ blade, and then swung it in a powerful wide arc taking down another.

"Ha! Thirty-three! I'm catching up to ya, Leonhart!"

The other knight just smirked behind his dark helmet, as he swung with both hands his _Lionhart_ broadsword, taking down two more.

"You gotta do better than that Almasy!"

"Can you guys talk some less, and fight some more! It's gettin' friggin' late!"

This was said by the shorter of the four knights. Unlike the other three, he was not wearing heavy armour, but clad in a fluid red hakama with black trimmings. He used his fists, and feet with lethal results.

"Aw, Sir Wuss wanna be home in time for dinner…!"

"Shudup, Almasy! I'll have you know My Lady Ma's serving roast tonight…! An' she asked me to invite you guys…"

"Excellent! … … … Forty, Almasy!"

"Oh, yeah! Like we're so there!"

"Meh! I guess I can cancel my fair lady for another night … … … Thirty-nine, Leonhart!"

"Fifty."

"No fucking way!"

"Tsk, tsk… I guess your win this time, Leonhart!"

"Hey, Sir Wuss! This ain't over until it's over! Forty-seven!"

"WHY…! YOU! … DON'T FRIGGIN' CALL ME THAT!"

§ ∞ § ∞ §


	2. Act I: My Lady Fair

**Disclaimer:** All FF8 characters are courtesy of Squaresoft Enix

* * *

OMAKE TIME! **Tales of the Surly Knight**

* * *

_"What, my dear Lady Disdain!  
Are you yet living?"_

_"It is possible Disdain should die  
while she hath such meet food  
to feed it as Signior Benedick?  
Courtesy itself must convert to Disdain  
if you come in her presence."_

–Much Ado, I.i. –

* * *

_  
_

**ACT I  
My Lady Fair**

_In Lady Dincht's Keep..._

"Ouch!" 

She'd pricked her finger again! Unconsciously, she lifted the injured finger to her mouth and sucked it, frowning at the same time, _**'Who was the sicko masochist that said women are most proficient at fine point embroidery? By the gods, give me a whip anytime!'**_

"Awww! Quisty Onee-chan! You pricked your finger again!" 

Lady Selphie Tilmitt was highly amused at seeing the scholarly Lady Trepe, her friend and mentor, try her hand at such a …well, not-so-Quistis task! …But then, Lady Ma –as she was called by everyone– was a force to be reckoned with! She'd been horrified when she found out that both Quistis and Selphie, as royal wards, were completely ignorant in the finer points of keeping house. She'd even had the temerity of berating Queen Edea for failing to teach them both to be more ladylike! In this, Lady Dincht completely disregarded the fact that the women of Balamb's royal house had always been raised as shieldmaidens, able to hold their own in case of battle…

"You're a fine one to talk Selphie-chan! Your fingers may have been spared, but your embroidery is a mess…"

Her good humour restored, as Selphie knew it would, Quistis smiled and continued valiantly to struggle with the supposedly 'feminine' handicraft.

"Do you know that Rinoa-Hime might be coming here for a long visit?"

"Hmmn? It will be nice to see her again. The last time we met she was just a little girl, sooo cute!"

"Geez, Onee-chan! You make it sound like you're an ancient crone, and not barely one year our senior!"

"Ouch! Tsk! Whoever invented this ought to be hung! … … I suppose His Majesty, King Caraway, is sending his only child out of harm's way. Galbadia is situated between the two warring Goblin Kingdoms…"

"Oh, I hope the boys are okay!"

"By 'boys' you mean Sir Kinneas, don't you?"

"Weeell… I do worry about the others too, y'know!"

There was an evil look on Lady Selphie's angelic face when she said.

"Oooh! Many ladies will be saddened if Sir Almasy fails to return!"

As Selphie expected, Quistis's lovely face twisted into a grimace.

"Humph! That philanderer! Is a mystery how he hasn't been skewered by more than one jealous husband!"

"Admit it Onee-chan! You find him handsome too!"

"The day I find that… that… arrogant, good-for-nothing…"

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much!"

"Selphie-chan! I know what you're trying to do! But remember, it's not me you will be showing your, uh, half done tapestry…"

The auburn haired girl ignored her friend's rebuke, and with an impish smile on her lips continued teasing her friend.

"The ladies like Sir Leonhart too!"

Quistis face softened. It always did whenever Squall's name was being mentioned.

"He's definitely a more discriminating gentleman! And he doesn't 'distribute' himself as that loose cannon Almasy does!"

"Awww, Onee-chan! You're too hard on the poor guy! 'Sides... that's what the ladies like 'bout him!"

"Who precisely are you calling 'poor guy'? I'll let you know…"

Lady Ma Dincht, the undisputed ruler of the keep interrupted the girl's talk to announce with an excited voice.

"Come! Come! My dears! A messenger has arrived from the battlefield!"

§

∞ § ∞ § ∞

§

_Inside Lady Dincht's kitchen..._

Quistis and Selphie followed Lady Dincht, and entered the Keep's enormous cavern like kitchen, the centre of which was dominated by a huge hearth fire. Seated at one of the trestle tables was a dark skinned warrior stuffing his face with a large serving of the delicious roast that was turning on the nearby pit. The three ladies recognized the messenger immediately as no other than Sir Raijin, Lord Almasy's most trusted retainer. He was clad in a tunic fashioned in the greys and reds of the Almasy family. Beside him, lying on the floor next to _Quetzalcoatl_, his enormous halberd, was his steel grey armour ornamented with the Almasy Fire Cross crest and its familiar inscription: **_Invictus Ignis Pectoris_**.

"My dear boy, can you stop eating for a moment, and tell us how are things on the battlefront?"

Lady Dincht, ever the anxious mother, wanted to know the fate of Zell, her only child. Unable to contain herself, Quistis also added her own question.

"Yes. Do give us the good news! Has Sir Almasy finally been skewered by some lucky goblin's lance?"

With her usual good timing, Quistis had caught poor Raijin during the mid swallow of a huge mouthful of roast. He turned all the hues of blue, before managing to gulp down the half masticated chunk of meat. As expected, he rushed to his friend's defence, slashing the air with his hand, which was still clutching a substantial piece of roasted meat.

"There's no way Seif Nii-san will allow that, ya know!"

"Humph! It would only be poetic justice that Sir Almasy be taken down by a lance, given the amount of jealous husbands he'd left in his wake!"

"Awww, Raiji-kun! Don't let Onee-chan get to ya! She's just being a meanie! Do tell us how's everybody!"

"Yes, my dear boy, do let us know! How many did we lose this time?"

Lady Dincht cast Quistis a repressive look, while encouraging Raijin to speak at the same time. There was no doubt in her mind as to the reasons this incredibly beautiful young lady remained unwed! Even Queen Edea had remarked on the fact that all of Lady Quistis's numerous suitors had been scared away by the young woman's sharp tongue and biting wit…

"I've got good news! Ya know? No loses, just a few people hurt!"

Lady Dincht clasped both her hands to her ample chest, feeling very relieved! Selphie was not so reticent. She started jumping up and down, full of joy! She made Raijin relinquish his precious food so she could whirl him around the kitchen, making the poor warrior dizzy!

"Booyaka! I'm so glad everyone is okay!"

"Just for that, my dear boy, I'll double your portion of roast!"

Quistis's eyes widened at Lady Dincht's statement. In her –humble– opinion, Raij-kun was eating more than his fair share! Looking at the warrior's flat stomach, she asked herself **_'Where does he tuck it all in?'_** She saw Lady Fujin enter the kitchen at a dead run only to stop at the sight of Raijin being twirled around the huge central fire by a overenthusiastic Selphie.

"RAIJIN"

At the sound of Fujin's voice, Raijin stopped abruptly causing the diminutive Lady Selphie to bump against his massive chest.

"Ouch! Hey, watch it Raij-kun! That hurt!"

Selphie craned her neck to glare up at Raijin, and noticed that the mighty warrior had a very foolish smile on his lips. She followed the line of his gaze, and started grinning when she spotted a lovely silver haired girl with an eye-patch over her right eye, standing next to Quisty Onee-chan. She raised her hand to wave at the newcomer.

"Hi'ya, Fuj-chan! Raij-kun here, brought over some very good news! We only suffered mild injuries in the battlefield!"

Large green eyes turned to question Sir Raijin.

"Sooo… Like, when are they gettin' back?"

Raijin placed a hand to rub behind his neck. A blush was suffusing his rather good-looking face.

"Uh, I forgot, ya know, to mention that King Cid wants me to escort you ladies, ya know, to the castle. King Caraway's there with Rinoa-Hime Sama… OUCH!"

Fujin had gone over to where Raijin was standing, and had given him a kick in the shins. She was wearing very heavy boots underneath her long skirts. She was the Keep's Master- of-Arms, but she was also a lady, so Lady Dincht made her wear a dress during evenings. Of course, Fujin only half complied with the mandate as her present attire revealed.

"Awww, Fuj! Why did ya do that for? You could've hurt yourself, ya know?"

The warrior stared down at his lady with a concerned look on his face.

"IDIOT!"

After saying that, she placed her arms around his neck to pull his head down for a welcome kiss. The warrior was quick to follow his lady's lead by encircling her slender waist to lift her up to his level, and deepening the kiss. They completely forgot that they had a very avid public…

"Ahem!…"

Quistis and Selphie kept on staring at the couple engaged in a quite a torrid embrace. Lady Dincht harrumphed again before raising her voice.

"AHEM!… I THINK we should give them some time together, my dears. We should go get ready to depart to the castle."

After saying that, Lady Dincht left the kitchen fully expecting Quistis and Selphie to follow her.

§  
∞ § ∞ § ∞  
§

_Earlier that day, in the Throne Room at Balamb Castle..._

Queen Edea stared at the four young knights kneeling before her with great fondness. They had all done her so proud! She stared at Lord Almasy's golden head, and thought that his lady mother would've been overjoyed had she been able to witness what a handsome man her boy had grown up to be! **_'I've tried my best, Freyja, to be like a mother to him, but I know he misses you…'_** Seifer's mother had been her best friend. She had sworn on that terrible day to care for her small son. Her gaze then strayed to the figure of the black knight, and smiled.

"Please rise, my young knights, the King and I are extremely pleased with your performance!"

The Queen turned to face her husband who was standing beside her, quite content to let her do the talking, "Isn't that right, DEAR?"

King Cid, a most beloved figure in the Palace and around the entire kingdom, jumped a bit at his wife's raised voice, and smiled rather absent-mindedly at the four young men, as if recalling he had the duty to address them as their sovereign.

"Well fought, my young lads! We are very proud of you for beating the forces of that rascally Gluck!"

He beamed at them. After waiting a few seconds, Edea sighed mentally, and addressed the young people again.

"Please rise, my children! We shall be holding a fête all day tomorrow to celebrate your victory! I will be sending a messenger to Dincht Keep, so we can summon the ladies Quistis and Selphie home! And of course, to invite Lady Dincht! She would be most anxious to greet her son"

The Queen paused to wink at a red faced Zell, who had overheard Almasy mutter, 'Mama's boy' under his breath. Before he did anything stupid like retaliate childishly in front of his sovereigns, Seifer had taken a step closer to the Queen to say.

"Your Majesties," He bowed low.

"Please, my dear boy, no need to observe the formalities." Edea elbowed her husband (discreetly), "Right, dear?"

"Ahem! Yes, yes, no need. No need."

The tall grey knight stood ramrod straight. The arrogant cast of his clear cut features, coupled with deep sea-green eyes and blonde hair made him very desirable in the eyes of many of the people around court. He received many appreciative glances, and some downright lustful ones. But then, all four of them got that sort of thing quite often.

"Your Majesties, if you please, I would like to offer Sir Raijin to act as your messenger…"

Edea smiled, "Indeed, Raijin-kun's services will be very welcome, my dear!"

"Yes!" King Cid interjected, "Very good. And now if you will excuse me, I, uh, have a very important meeting that I must attend! …My dear…"

The King gave his wife a quick peck on the cheek, and hurried out of the room. This time he had devised a strategy that would make Martine, his Chamberlain, pause! He rubbed his hands together with glee, **_'Humph! We shall see who emerges as the Castle's Chess Champion!'_** The Queen ignored her husband's retreating back, knowing full well where he was headed; instead, she gazed at the four young knights.

"You are to stay here at the castle! I've had rooms prepared for all four of you, and your various retainers."

Queen Edea clasped her hands, and suddenly a group of castle attendants materialized as if out of thin air.

"They will take you to your quarters. Baths have also been prepared for all of you!"

She tried not to giggle when she saw them blush and grimace at the same time. The smell of white goblin's blood was rather pungent… As the four made to leave, she called out to the black knight.

"Squall, a word, if you please!"

The other three shrugged their shoulders, and waved at their friend, leaving quickly to the bliss of the promised bath. The dark knight bowed at the queen, but did not approach her. He knew he stank to the seventh emanation of heaven.

"My Queen?"

Edea nodded as the other three took their swift leave from her, and smiled at Squall.

"I just wanted you to know that your father, King Laguna, shall be paying us a visit. In fact, he should be arriving sometime tonight. Perhaps at the same time as King Caraway, who's also expected."

She saw the young man wince at the sound of his father's name, and sighed inwardly. She knew there was a vast rift between father and son, and wondered –not for the first time– if the manner in which Queen Raine had died could be the main cause. **_'I know that she would not have wanted this, but young Squall can sometimes prove to be very inflexible…'_**

After he had finished fostering with them, they had all expected Squall to return to Esthar, and assume his duties as Laguna's designated successor… But the stubborn young man had stunned everyone by kneeling before King Cid, and swearing his allegiance to the Crown of Balamb based on some obscure plots of land owned by his mother's family! **_'Thank the gods that Laguna is a reasonable man, and understood his son's rebellion… or Balamb and Esthar would've been at war instead of being allies!'_**

"I see."

Edea knew that would be the most she would hear him say on the subject, so she waved him away.

"Go to your bath, dear." She added with a wink, "I know you're dying to.."

The knight blushed, but bowed low to his queen, and headed off to the bathing room.

§  
∞ § ∞ § ∞  
§

_At nightfall in Balamb Castle…_

"Ouch! What the fuck was that for!"

Seifer had jabbed an elbow into Irvine's ribs. The archer was wearing his court clothes, so there was nothing to shield him from Almasy's sharp jab.

"Shut-up, Kinneas! Geez, you're almost as bad as Sir Wuss!"

"Almasy, you asshole! I heard that!"

"Will ya both shudup! I'm tryin' to show ya somethin'! Check out Squally-boy over there..."

The other two followed Seifer's sea-green gaze, and found to their amazement and subsequent amusement that their comrade was staring at a dark haired girl as if he were mesmerized, before he bowed down awkwardly to kiss her hand. They also noticed that the girl was trying to hide a giggle behind her fan as she tended her hand to the dark knight, who was dressed as was his want all in black. Standing behind the young couple, the sovereigns of Balamb were deep in conversation with two distinguished looking gentlemen. One of them was wearing a coronet with Galbadia's distinctive royal symbol of two intertwined Iguions breathing fire.

"Meh! What's with that furry white thingy he insists on wearing as trimming around his shoulders?"

"I wouldn't call myself an arbiter of fashion anytime too soon, Sir Wuss..."

The grey knight eyed his friend's rather loud red attire with yellow and blue trimmings dubiously.

"WHY, You...!"

The shorter blonde bristled, as he usually did, when the taller one pushed his buttons.

"Stop it you two! Like, you're missin' all the fun! Heh, heh! Is that like a blush on his face? Dude, he's..."

"Man! Squally-boy kinda looks like someone who's just hit puberty!"

"Hah! Rinoa-Hime has grown up to be real pretty! Was it only three years ago that she was runnin' around like some kinda tomboy?"

"Oh, yeah, Kinneas… Your family's seat is in Galbadia, right?"

"Why're we standing here like a bunch of losers? Let's give Sir Puberty over there some competition!"

After saying that, Seifer proceeded to put his words into action followed closely by the other two. As the three young men got closer, the dark-haired girl looked at them and perked up considerably.

"Ha! I knew she would be attracted to my charms."

"Yeah, Almasy! You're so full of it!"

The girl said something hurriedly to Squall. Whatever she told him must have confused him because the dark knight had a rather bewildered look on his face. Not waiting for his reply, the girl gathered up her skirts to dash (as lady-like as she could manage) in the direction of the approaching trio.

"Heh, heh! Told ya ladies found me irresis… … Huh!... …"

"Irresistible, eh? You were sayin' Almasy…"

The princess had just zoomed by them so quickly that they had to jump out of the way, or she would've collided with them!

"Quisty Onee-chan! Selphie-chan!"

Seifer tried to repress a pained look on his face when he heard the name of his arch-nemesis. By the time Rinoa had reached the newcomers, the trio had already rejoined Squall. The four knights watched with various degrees of amusement and/or chagrin the happy reunion amongst the ladies as Rinoa-Hime threw herself into the arms of a surprised Lady Quistis. Lady Dincht was too happy to see her boy alive and well to harrumphed (as she normally would've) at such unsuitable behaviour for a Princess.

"Seifer Nii-san! I brought 'em over safely as you instructed, ya know, and told 'em it was by King Cid's order, ya know?…"

Four heads turned in the direction of the highly recognizable voice. Squall had gone over to join his friends.

"Good." The grey knight smirked, "Milady's sharp tongue may slay the most fearsome of knights, but it won't be of much use against any goblins lurking around the area…"

"Nah! It was a pretty quiet ride, ya know? Our chocobos are pretty fast, ya know?"

"Ane-san has her whip, Almasy, and Selphie-chan took her boomerang."

The dark knight had the pleasure of watching a surprise look cross his friend's face, before it was quickly replaced by a smirk.

"I see… I knew those long skirts hid somethin'!"

As if in unison, all five young men turned to look at the ladies who were chattering away as if they didn't have nary a care in the world. Queen Edea had gone to join them, and was laughing at something Lady Dincht was telling her. Even Fujin, who usually sported a very sombre mien, was caught with a slight smile on her face.

"I don't get it! Like, where the fuck would my Selph be hidin' her boomerang?"

"Hey, I know Fu has a kaiken concealed in both her long sleeves, ya know? 'cause Lady Ma Dincht will make her wear skirts when she's not training, ya know?"

All of them knew why Fujin was obsessed with being armed. Her lands were in Trabia, a goblin occupied territory. She was the only one in her line to survive the massacre at her family's keep. She had only been a child of six. On that fateful day, Fujin had lost an eye, and her faculty of speech. She had witnessed her entire family being slaughtered by white goblins. She was spared because her older sister, with the last of her strength had drenched her in her own blood, and had ordered a terrified Fujin to keep absolute quiet. Treachery had been at work that day… But by whom? No one ever found out.

"I told Ma she shouldn't make Fu wear skirts 'cause they're a nuisance, but oh no, who am I but just her son?"

Zell had his arms crossed over his chest. He usually adopted this posture when he thought he was making an important pronouncement.

"Yeah, sir Wuss, we all know you're everyone's style guru…"

Irvine hastily intervened before Zell exploded.

"So…Raij, like, did ya try the roast? … Man! Zell was tellin' us all 'bout it!"

"Yeah, it was real good, ya know! Lady Ma gave me double portions, ya know!"

A blissful look crossed Raijin's face as he recalled the delicious meal he'd just had over at the Dincht's keep.

"Bwaah! If Ma gave you double portions there probably won't be any left for me!"

"Take it easy, man, like…since when has Lady Ma not kept…"

As Irvine, Zell and Raijin discussed the merits of Lady Ma's cuisine, Seifer turned his attention to Squall who was still gazing at Rinoa-Hime.

"So…you like her?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmn… She's not as beautiful as Milady Harpy, …but then few truly are…" Seifer said the latter under his breath, but Squall heard him because he snorted. Seifer continued, "Rinoa-Hime's cute enough. You gonna go for her?"

Squall's slate-blue eyes widened at Seifer's casual query.

"How can I?"

It was Seifer's turn to narrow his green eyed gaze at his comrade's obtuse remark.

"What the fuck d'you mean by 'how can I'? …Think, Squally, think! You-" He used his index finger to point at his friend, "Daddy Laguna–King. Her," Seifer indicates with a nod of his blonde head, "Daddy Caraway-King."

Squall stiffened whenever his father's name was mentioned.

"I don't care for that connection."

"Don't be such a dumbass Squall! …"

"Well, well if it isn't Sir Surly! Don't listen to a word he says Squall-kun!"

The new voice belonged to no other than Lady Quistis, who had approached them with Selphie, Fujin and Rinoa in tow. Lady Dincht and Queen Edea had gone to rejoin the older gentlemen.

"Ladies! What a great pleasure to behold such beauty!"

The archer bowed deeply at the four newcomers. Although Sir Irvine had betrothed himself to Lady Selphie, he could not quite abandon his flirtatious ways.

"My Lady Disdain! What an unpleasant surprise!"

Quistis felt sea-green eyes look her over with an insolent smile, before it changed into a charming one to greet the other three girls.

"Hey, Seify-kun! You haven't met Rinoa-Hime yet have ya?"

As usual, the bubbly Lady Selphie interrupted what could've become a match of wits between a disdainful Quistis (who truly was disapproving of Seifer's philandering ways), and Seifer (who was of the opinion that Quistis was too stuck-up for her own good).

"I have the pleasure now, thanks to you Selphie-chan…"

The grey knight replied lazily, and took Rinoa's hand to give it a very appreciative kiss making the girl blush, and his friend Squall frown.

"Hey, Selph! How 'bout me? You forgot Raij too!"

The stage whisper was by Zell, who was feeling a bit left out.

"Awww, Zelly-kun! Raij-kun is kinda busy…"

Selphie gazed pointedly at Raijin who was too busy mooning over Fuj-chan. She tried not to giggle, but it was just too funny watching the powerful warrior make a fool of himself over a girl who was half his size; although she knew Fuj-chan to be a very impressive warrior herself. Selphie grabbed Zell's hand, pulled him over to where Rinoa was still blushing over Seifer's gallantry, only to hear Onee-chan's remark.

"Be careful, Rinoa-Hime! Sir Seifer might charm you, but he's up to no good!"

"I'm always up to anything you might throw at me, Milady Disdain."

He gave Quistis the briefest of bows. It was almost insulting in its brevity. Quistis felt very proud of herself for not blushing at his innuendo, and frowned at Irvine when she heard his guffaw. Ignoring Seifer's obnoxious remark, she focused her attention on Squall and her gaze softened. **_'My, he seems quite smitten with Rinoa-Hime!'_** She thought it over while she watched Selphie's antics as she introduced a blushing Zell to the princess. _**'Humph, I think is a good match! The princess is the kind of person who wears her heart on her sleeve, while Squall tends to be rather secretive…'**_

"Almasy"

Seifer was surprised enough to allow Squall to pull him to the side.

"What, Leonhart?"

"You think Rinoa-Hime might go for me?"

Seifer crossed his arms over his chest, and stared at his younger friend. He knew that Squall, unlike the other more vocal (not to mention loud) two, was more of an introvert. The fact that he would drag him away from the others to ask him that question meant that he was more than a little interested in the princess. He noticed Quistis shooting Squall an inquisitive look, and quite deliberately blocked her line of vision with his tall frame. Her never-ending interest in Squall fucking annoyed him.

"Yeah! I told you that before, Squally!"

The dark knight glared at his friend.

"All you said was that our… families," He almost choked on the last word, "Would be happy with the connection! I don't give a fuck about that!" He made a sweeping gesture with his right hand. "What I want to know is if Rinoa will like me!"

"So…It's 'Rinoa' now, is it?"

Seifer narrowed his eyes as he stared at the buoyant princess who was now clapping her hands at something Zell was saying. In his opinion, women were in general a fickle lot. He didn't want Squall to suffer from the inconsistencies of the gender, simply because he knew that his younger friend would be very deeply affected by it. Of the four, he knew Squall would be the most prone to melancholy if rejected. Irvine, their archer, was an accomplished flirt. Zell, their best weaponless fighter, did have the unfortunate tendency to blurt out his thoughts, but they were both very thick skinned. Squall, on the other hand, although he considered the dark knight to be his equal in swordsmanship, was quite a newbie in the field of love…

Squall stared at his friend, and not for the first time asked himself how he ended up asking Seifer for advice! Snorting, he answered his own question, because the grey knight seemed to be able to get in and out of relationships with the most beautiful ladies in court quite unscathed… _**'Well, except for one'**_ Without meaning to, his eyes strayed to Quistis who seemed to be saying something very seriously to Fujin-chan and Raijin. **_'But then, what knight has been able to conquer Ane-san's heart, ever?'_**

"Humph, if she could only keep her mouth shut forever, I might say that no lady can ever hold a candle to Milady Harpy's beauty."

Seifer had intercepted Squall's gaze. Placing a friendly arm on his friend's shoulder he said.

"As to Rinoa-Hime… Why don't I get Irvine to tag along with me at tomorrow's fête and try to find out how she feels about you?"

"Why Irvine?"

"He's from Galbadia."

The dark knight nodded his consent.

"Okay! So it's set then. Let's rejoin the others before they think you and I have somethin' goin'…"

Seifer laughed out loud when he saw Squall blush a deep red.

"Man! That's twice already! Must be a record, Leonhart!"

"Shut the fuck up, Almasy!"

And on that friendly note, the two young men rejoined the others.

§  
∞ § ∞ § ∞  
§

_That same night at Balamb Castle…_

… **_'Humph…I see…The wind blows in that direction. The dark knight wants to court Rinoa-Hime… How inconvenient for me!'_** The figure detached itself from the shadows, where it had been hiding. After waiting for a few moments, the mysterious figure left the area unnoticed by everyone present. The only thought occupying its mind was, **_'That courtship and its highly predictable outcome cannot be allowed to happen… This plan has taken too many years to come to fruition! I will not allow anything nor anyone to interfere!'_** Once it reached the relative privacy of the castle's garden, it raised its hand and a smaller figure appeared shrouded from the sight of others by the darkness of a cloudy night sky which served to blanket the brightness of an almost full moon.

"Yeeessss…"

It's sibilant voice was most unpleasant to hear, and the putrid smell that invaded the nostrils was very hard to ignore.

"Take this to your master."

The repulsion in the voice was unmistakeable, but the shrouded one ignored it and took the proffered package.

"Now, get out of my sight!"

The shrouded figure cast the taller one a malignant yellowish eye not unmixed with fear, before blinking the lidless orb, and disappearing into the darkness, leaving in its wake the nauseous smell of rotten flesh and sweat.

**_'This treachery better be worth my while... There are still loose ends that must be dealt with… I have been rather slack all these years…' _**The figure darted a furtive glace around and having assured itself that it had been unobserved, started walking towards the castle, **_'Lady Fujin will have to meet a suitable end… And the beautiful Quistis will make me a most splendid Queen!' _**With these happy thoughts, the traitor returned to join the very people it would be betraying.

§

**End of Act I**

§

* * *


	3. Act II: Courtship

**Disclaimer:** All FF8 characters are courtesy of Squaresoft Enix

* * *

OMAKE TIME! **Tales of the Surly Knight**

**

* * *

**

_Sigh no more, ladies, sigh no more,  
Men are deceivers ever,  
One foot in sea, and one on shore,  
To one thing constant never._

_Then sigh not so,  
But let them go,  
And be you blithe and bonny,  
Converting all your sounds of woe  
Into hey nonny, nonny._

–Much Ado, Act II.i. –

* * *

**ACT II  
Courtship**

_On an open field, close to Balamb Castle..._

"…Uh, Your Majesty, King Laguna…"

"I know… I know! Stop nagging me Kiros, I know we're a bit late…"

"How about a _whole_ _day_ late, Sire?"

Sir Ward, King Laguna's other trusty attendant nodded his head in agreement almost violently. He was a massive man, standing well over six feet five. Boobab, his chocobo, in spite of her cute name, was also very sturdy like her rider.

"Awww! Don't you start on me too, Ward!"

"Your Majesty, if you will allow me to state my opinion…"

"Hah! Since when have I ever been able to shut you-up, Kiros!" And added under his breath, "Even if I did, you would ignore me…"

"I heard that, Sire!" The thinner one of his two companions complained, but continued on, "We should have used the Ragnarok to get us here speedily!"

"Bwaah! …But I wanted to impress King Cid by arriving on Chub-chub!"

That was the name King Laguna had given his own chocobo.

"Sire, the same could've been accomplished, and more speedily, had we used the airship!"

"Poor Chub-chub is scared of Ragnarok!"

After having, in his mind, the final say, Laguna spurred his chocobo on, trying to keep a safe distance between himself, and his two nagging attendants. The rest of the Royal Choco-Knights commandeered by Kiros and Ward followed suit. Soon, they had the fortifications of Balamb Town and Castle within sight. **_'I hope my son will be at least not _unhappy_ to see me…' _** Laguna tried to suppress a sigh. He knew his son blamed him for not protecting his mother adequately, for _allowing_ her to visit her sister in Trabia. **_'_**–_S__nort_– **_As if she even asked for permission!'_** Squall had been almost six at the time…

…

"_Sire! Queen Raine has been captured by white goblins!"_

"_WHAT! How! I thought she was visiting her sister, Queen Aeris in Trabia!"_

_Kiros, ever the voice of reason intervened, while Ward placed a comforting hand on his shoulder._

"_King Laguna, please allow her to explain…" The Baron then directed his attention to the messenger, "Elaborate."_

"_Sire, as per the Queen's wishes, we took a complement of Choco-Knights to escort Her Majesty to Trabia Kingdom, …but, we… we were ambushed by a large group of white goblins at the Vienne Mountain Pass!…" _

_The king was unable to contain himself._

"_She's sooo_ stubborn_! I** told** her to take the airship!"_

_Ward's hand on Laguna's shoulder became almost like a restrain. Kiros addressed the messenger once again._

"_How is that possible? Gluck has stuck to the peace accord, and white goblins are not exactly… intelligent. They are violent, and they are vicious, but they do not have the wits to plan let alone carry out an ambush!"_

_Tears of anguish and hopelessness fell off the herald's face, only to be replaced by a deep seated anger._

"_Sire! They were expecting us! They_ **knew**_ we would be making that crossing!"_

…

"Ahem! King Laguna! We've arrived…"

Laguna, as if coming out of a trance, realized that Chub-chub had stopped, and that a large group of people congregating at Balamb Castle's massive archway of an entrance was actually staring at him unblinkingly… Amongst them his own son, for once without the disgust he usually wore whenever they came face to face. **_'Humph…He seems…Huh? Distracted?'_** He dismounted.

"Laguna!" King Cid was the first to break away from the reception committee. "You ol' slacker! You were expected yesterday!"

The slap he gave Laguna on the back almost made him choke.**_ 'Hell, the man's stronger than he looks!'_**

"Indeed. It seems that punctuality is not as valued a trait in Esthar as it is in Galbadia."

Laguna suppressed a grimace. King Caraway, his archnemesis. He'd completely forgotten that he would be present too. He looked accusingly at Kiros, who just shrugged his shoulders as if implying, **_'It's completely your fault we're so late in arriving…'_** His gaze then strayed to the brunette standing beside Caraway who greeted him with a curtsy. **_'Well, little Rinoa has grown-up to be quite a pretty young lady!'_**

"King Laguna…"

"Rinoa-Hime, what a nice surprise! Was it only yesterday that you were running around chasing rabbits?"

Rinoa blushed prettily at Laguna's remark, causing Squall to cast his father a dark look. **_'Aha! I see…'_** He flicked a furtive glace over at his two trusted attendants, Kiros and Ward, and snorted, **_'Of course those two noticed! As if they would miss somethin' like that!'_**

"Sir Laguna! Welcome!"

"MAJESTY"

"Your Majesty…"

Lady Selphie's enthusiastic welcome always made the King of Esthar smile. His smile faltered a bit when he greeted Lady Fujin, and tried to remember they were allies… **_' _**_–Gulp–_**_ Gotta be that young lady's eye-patch…'_** As his gaze alighted on Lady Quistis, he tried valiantly not to drool, but then that young beauty always had the uncanny knack of making all the knights around her feel clumsy and tongue-tied. **_'Must be those sky-blue eyes…'_**

"My dear young ladies, I'm…uh…"

"What King Laguna means," Kiros intervened smoothly before Laguna made a fool of himself, "Is that he's overwhelmed at being greeted by such a bevy of beauties! Isn't that right, Sire?"

"Err… Yes! Right!" Laguna assented vigorously, glad to be saved once again by Kiros.

"King Laguna, you and your companions must be very hungry! Please join us for luncheon." The Queen grinned, "We are in luck! Lady Dincht has kindly consented to perform her magic over the Castle's kitchen during the festivities!"

Laguna bowed low at Queen Edea, who as usual was flanked by her four young knights: two of the most accomplished blademasters in all three kingdoms, an archer that never missed his targets, and a most gifted weaponless fighter. They stood to the side to allow the King of Esthar sufficient space to kiss the proffered hand of their beloved Queen.

"My Queen, as usual your hospitality is incomparable, and most welcome!"

With a gracious smile, Queen Edea gracefully laced her hand around the crook of Laguna's arm, and guided him inside the Castle. She fully expected everyone to follow in her wake.

§

∞ § ∞ § ∞

§

_Later at the gardens in Balamb Castle…_

Two young ladies were slowly strolling arm in arm down a green path fragrant with the scent of rosebushes. They were inside Queen Edea's renowned magical rose maze. The very heart of which was said to be ornamented with a beautiful wishing fountain whose waters came directly from the Sea of Balamb. Legend had it that whoever made it to the centre of the labyrinth could wish for anything they wanted, and it would come true. However, none had ever reached the heart of the maze. No matter how anyone turned, nor how many different paths were tried, they always ended at the starting point, which was the entrance. Nevertheless, the beauty and fragrance of the rosebushes made it a very popular place amongst the castle folk.

"Wow! Both Quisty Onee-chan and Fujin-chan train so hard!"

"Yeah… –**_Snort_**– I think Onee-chan puts _way _too much effort on her whip practice, an' not enough of it on gettin' Seify-kun to notice her! I mean, I know why Fuj-chan does it, but really, Onee-chan doesn't have that kind of excuse!"

"But… but she and Seifer-kun are always arguing!…"

"Exactly!"

At the other girl's confused gaze, Selphie sighed before elaborating.

"Seify-kun's the ONLY guy who can stand up to her!"

"B-but Onee-chan said he was up to no goo..."

"Tch! I _know_ the crap she says… We _share_ a room! But, trust me, Rinoa-Hime…"

"Oh, please! No honorifics!" The princess waved her hand in a negative gesture, "Just plain Rinoa or Rina will do, Selphie-chan!"

The auburn-haired girl replied to the request with a wide smile.

"Okay-dockey, Rinoa-chan! Anyway, going back to Onee-chan, she's sooo stubborn! And she's waaayyy too picky for her own good! At this rate, she'll end up with, like, nooo-one!"

"But Quisty Onee-chan is so popular with the knights! They _all_ gaze at her in abject adoration!"

"Yup! 'Abject' is right! An' add, like 'super hopeless an' useless' to describe that bunch of mega losers!... Ha!" The scorn in Lady Selphie's voice was more effective than her words to get her message across.

"Humph, now that you mention it, they _do_ keep a _very_ respectable distance…"

"That's cuz they're all afraid of Onee-chan!"

"But... I don't get it! Why?"

"Onee-chan's got herself one wicked tongue! If a guy's too good-looking, she'll refuse by sayin' he might as well be her sister! If he's not cute enough, she'll say she can't stand looking at him! If he's tall, she'll say he's too gangly for her, if short too squat!"

"Well... How 'bout the more daring knights...?

"Hah! If a guy dares speak to her, she'll say he's a blabbermouth! If they don't say a word, in her eyes he's too dumb to speak! Oooh! Onee-chan is waaaayyyy toooo picky!"

"Now that you mention it, the only ones who dare approach Quisty Onee-chan are Queen Edea's knights…"

"That's because we all kinda grew up together, y'know?"

"Oh! You're lucky! They're sooo _hot_!"

Selphie smiled sunnily at her brunette friend, before saying, "Which of 'em d'you like, Rina-chan?" Not allowing the other girl to answer, she warned, "Well, you can't have my Irvy, an' you can't have Seify-kun 'cuz I think he's Onee-chan's only hope, but there's the rest…"

The brunette stared humorously at her new-found friend, "Geez! That leaves me a lot of choice, Selphie-chan!"

"Don't it? Rina-chan!"

They both burst into giggles.

"Now, that's the kind of sight that pleases me greatly when I go for a stroll in the rose garden! Isn't that right Seifer?"

The melodious voice belonged to no other than Queen Edea, who had her hand resting on her tall escort's forearm. Behind them, Irvine and Zell grinned at the girls foolishly. The dark knight was conspicuously absent.

"It's always a pleasure to behold such beauty, Your Majesty..." Wicked sea-green eyes winked at the two giggling girls.

"Ah, a place where I can rest for a bit!"

The Queen had spotted one of the many ornate stone benches that dotted the rose maze. Most of them were conveniently located in a nice shady arbour. After being seated, Edea gracefully slid a fan out of her sleeve, and started to cool herself with it.

"Seifer-kun! Be a dear and show Rinoa-chan around the rose gardens..."

The only surprise the grey knight exhibited at his Queen's unusual request was to widen his eyes slightly. After bowing deeply to his Queen, he offered his forearm to Rinoa who took it blushingly. Smiling reassuringly at her, he said.

"Let's go this way... I'm sure you haven't been to the Regina Rose Arbour... It's Queen Edea's favourite place here..."

"I-I'd love to see it Sir Seifer!"

"Nah! Seifer'll do!... If I may be allowed to call you Rinoa-chan?"

"Alrighty, Seifer-kun!"

The Queen watched the retreating back of the two young people with great fondness, specially that of her young grey knight. **_'Rinoa should keep you busy for a while...'_** She laughed at the inquisitive look of the remaining three.

"You're probably wondering why I sent Seifer out with Rinoa-chan when it's clearly Squall the one who's interested in her..."

Edea smiled at Selphie and patted the space beside her. The two boys stood patiently waiting for Selphie to sit herself beside her sovereign. With the exception of Zell, all of them had been orphaned at a very tender age during the terrible Goblin Wars. Edea was more than their queen. She was like a mother to them.

"Do you think Seifer fancies Quistis-chan?..."

The Queen's simple question made Selphie bound out of her seat with one hand up on the air making the two surprised boys leap out of her way!

"Booyaka! Queen Edea, you rock!"

The Queen laughed at her knights' shocked expression.

"I think it's about time Quisty-chan and Seifer-kun settle down... Don't you think?"

"Uh-huh! I totally agree, Your Majesty!"

Lady Selphie nodded her auburn violently in complete agreement with her Queen.

"Quisty Onee-chan is _way_ too difficult!"

"Yeah! An' Seifer's probably made the rounds with all the ladies at court already! OUCH! Why d'you do that for?"

The archer had elbowed his loose-mouthed friend, before whispering.

"Shuddup, you dumbass!"

When the shorter knight with the spiky blonde hair realized to whom exactly it was that he'd blurted his comment, he blushed to the roots of his hair... Edea smiled at her young knight.

"Oh, I agree with you, Zell-kun! I'm afraid Seifer loves them all and none at all! Unlike you and Irvine-kun!"

"My Irvy-Poo's the best!"

Conveniently forgetting that Irvine had probably been the greatest flirt in court, Selphie latched herself onto her archer, and rested her head on his upper-arm. The young knight stared down at his petite lady with great tenderness, and without thinking bent to plant a soft kiss on the top of her head. Edea smiled at the young couple before continuing.

"Zell-kun, I've heard from certain sources that you've been wooing a certain young lady archivist, here in the castle... And quite successfully, I might add..."

If it were possible for the young knight to blush even a deeper red, he would have! At the same time, he was glad to know that his clumsy overtures were actually welcomed!

"Really? Your Majesty?" Zell couldn't help blurting out the question.

"Yes, really, Zell-kun! Your affections are returned..."

"Yay! All right! ... "

"Now," The Queen adopted a business-like no-nonsense voice, "I'm of the opinion that Seifer and Quistis are very well suited for each other!"

"I agree, Your Majesty! Seify-kun's the only guy I know who will _not_ allow Onee-chan's sharp tongue to faze him!"

"Yeah! Asshole's arrogant enough! ... What!"

Both Selphie and Irvine had turned to glare at him, while Edea tried to hide a chuckle behind her fan.

"Anyway, both King Cid and I are in agreement to undertake the extraordinary task of betrothing those two... Even King Laguna has offered his services..."

Large green eyes full of mischievous speculation turned to eye her Queen.

"Sooo... What's the plan, Your Majesty?"

§

∞ § ∞ § ∞

§

_Meanwhile at the Regina Rose Arbour…_

Rinoa took a quick peek at the tall handsome knight escorting her and tried not to blush again, **_'Wow! He's sure hot-looking! How can Quistis resist him?_**' Remembering how he and Onee-chan had antagonized each other during dinner last night, she couldn't help but wonder… **_'Can Seifer-kun actually _like_ Quisty Onee-chan…'_**

"Seifer-kun…"

The knight flashed the girl an inquiring look.

"Uh… How come you don't call Lady Quistis 'Onee-chan' like everyone else does?"

At the mention of that particular name, Seifer was almost irritated enough to ignore the question.

"Now, Rinoa-chan, whyever would I be calling _Lady Disdain_ by any other name than the one she deserves?"

"Uh, well, you see…"

Rinoa didn't know how to put into action Selphie-chan's wishes, but she was saved from making a muddle of it by Seifer.

"How about if we** –not– **talk about such an unpleasant subject, Rinoa-chan, and you let me tell you that I know of a certain someone who's majorly interested in you…"

Seifer raised a blonde eyebrow at the girl, knowing that at least he'd succeeded in taking her attention away from that difficult subject, Quistis, and into the more pressing one of gauging how genuine the princess's interest was in Sir Puberty. From what he could recall of last night's dinner –whenever he was not engaged in a battle of wits with Lady Harpy– the princess and Squally seemed to have been staring at each other across the table and blushing a lot. At times, he'd been exasperated enough to want to grab his friend by the collar and tell him, _"Suck it up and be a man! She fucking _likes_ you!"_ –**_Snort_**– Of course, _if _he were proven wrong, Lady Harpy would be on his case forever!

"Oh... I-uh... I don't know what to say... "

Rinoa didn't quite know what to do... Had her interest not been taken up by the dark knight yesterday, and had Selphie not warned her that Seifer was for Quisty, she could have easily fallen for the grey knight. Of all the knights present at court, him and Squall-kun were the ones that had caught her eye immediately. **_'How strange, I never thought Seifer-kun to be the type to approach girls this way...'_** Unaware of how Rinoa might have interpreted the lame way he changed the subject, Seifer continued in his quest to help his friend.

"Well, let me tell you that he... Uh, he's a very valiant knight... One of the ... Ah... best, if not the best there is!"

He would make sure Squally paid him back in full for making him say such sissy remarks! He tried not to grimace, Irvine was **_way_** the better sweet talker... He'd never really bothered. If the lady wanted him, fine. On the rare occasion when his interest was not returned, he just sought another... There were too many out there for him to be wasting all his effort in just one...

"Seifer-kun, if _your friend_ is so valiant... How come he needs you to speak on his behalf?"

Rinoa flashed the grey knight a downright challenging look. After staring at her for a full second, he smiled –A genuine smile, not a polite one– A smile that made Rinoa gulp, **_'By the gods! How can Quisty Onee-chan resist him!'_**

"Humph, I like that! You want it straight and to the point, huh?"

Rinoa nodded vigorously before replying, "Absolutely!"

The grey knight smirked, "Well, princess, let's put our cards on the table..." But his gaze turned serious to ask, "What d'ya think of Squall?"

Rinoa couldn't help herself. She started to laugh.

"Err... princess, if you could share the joke... maybe I can laugh too."

Rinoa found the grey knight staring at her curiously, but he didn't seem to be angry.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Seifer-kun! I was just laughing at myself! ... Oh, I feel so silly now!" The princess blushed a deep red, making Seifer smirk again.

"Okay, Princess, out with it!"

"I... ah... I thought you were ... like, kinda referring to ... ah... yourself..."

"What!"

Rinoa got her answer when she beheld the knight's stupefied expression, **_'I guess the answer is a definite no...'_** Even though she was relieved, she couldn't help feeling piqued at the same time.

"Humph! You don't have to be so... Huh!"

The knight had taken her hand and sank dramatically on one knee to kneel at her feet.

"Oh, Rinoa-Hime Sama, I'm so blinded by your beauty!" Seifer bent his blonde head to kiss Rinoa's hand, then wicked sea green eyes full of mischief stared up at her, "Please allow me to confess my everlasting devotion to you!"

Rinoa hid her giggles behind her hand. He was just too funny!

"Excuse me, if I'm interrupting, but Her Majesty told me to come and get you!"

A cold voice interrupted their fooling as both Seifer and Rinoa turned to stare at Squall's expressionless face. He bowed perfunctorily at Rinoa and completely ignored Seifer.

"Queen Edea wishes us return to the Castle and prepare for tonight's fête."

After saying that, Squall just turned and left. He was fuming. The other two just stared at each other stunned. Seifer was the first to recover. He stood up and brushed the soil off his knees. At the look on Rinoa's face, he stated matter-of-factly.

"You like him."

She nodded, trying to suppress tears, still trying to recover from the aftermath of Squall's shocking coldness.

" –**_Snort_**– There's no greater fool than the fool who's in love!" At Rinoa's stunned look, Seifer continued, "Why d'you think I asked you before about Squall? The idiot likes you!"

"He acted like such a... such a _meanie_!"

Rinoa was indignant now. **_'How dare he!'_** She fumed. She didn't like being tried and judged with no chance of even offering an explanation, **_'How dare he assume anything!'_** As if he could read her mind, Seifer went to defend his friend.

"If you were to see it from where he stood, it did look like I was courting you..."

"Well, it's none of his business. I never promised him anything! He never asked!"

"No. He asked _me_ instead to do it..."

"But..."

"His quarrel is with me, Princess, not you. As I said, he likes you. He thinks I betrayed his trust... the dumbass!" The last two words were said under his breath.

"If he's truly your friend, he should trust you more!"

"Oh, he does!"

"B-but..."

"If he didn't, he would've used _Lionhart_ to cut me down..."

"Lionhart?"

"His greatsword"

"Oh!"

Seifer offered Rinoa his forearm, "Let's obey Queen Edea's summons. We can set him straight during the fête." **_'Even if I have to tie down and sit on that stubborn dumbass...' _**However, the knight refrained from expressing his thoughts out loud since he knew they would upset the princess. Instead, he winked at her and said.

"Don't give up on that dumbass… And dress up real nicely so he'll eat his heart out!"

The girl recovered her good humour, and lacing her hand on his forearm replied.

"Seifer-kun, you're some friend!"

"That's me! I'm all heart…"

§

∞ § ∞ § ∞

§

_Dusk at Balamb Castle's Great Hall…_

"Hey, Fu-chan! Raiji-kun sure knows how to tuck in! …Oh, my! Are he and Zell-kun having a how-many-pies-I-can-eat competition?"

"NEG..."

"Wow! Hey, I think they tied! Raiji-kun just ate his twelfth pie!"

Fujin listened to Selphie-chan's rather amusing take on Raijin and Zell eating habits. Both of them were making their way through mounds of food with an almost religious zeal. It was as if they felt honour bound to polish off the mountain upon mountain of the most delicious looking dishes, displayed so very artistically by castle staff under the tyrannical eye of Lady Dincht. Similarly laden tables were to be found all over the huge Great Hall. It felt as if all of Balamb was here! Knowing quite well how much King Cid loved a good party, she knew that the festivities would continue throughout the week! Tonight being just the inaugural night…

A familiar voice interrupted Selphie's rather one-sided 'dialogue', "Darlin' you actually... like, counted how many pies they each had?

"FACT"

Selphie pouted at this unexpected attack by two fronts.

"Humph, _you_ were kinda_ busy_ with Lady – and _I_ was getting bored of bein' _ignored_..."

"Baby, I wasn't, like, ignorin' ya! It's Seif, man, he asked me to do him this fav..."

"Hah! Excuses, excuses! That's what you guys do best..."

Used to the couple's rather nonsensical arguments, Fujin tuned them out and focused her attention on the three kings conversing quite animatedly over on the central dais. The Lords Martine and Deling were also part of the group, and one other gentleman. He seemed to be younger than the other five. **_'Humph, not bad looking either. I wonder who he might be... '_** Standing slightly to the side of King Cid, and clinging to Baron Seagill's arm, was Lady Xu. No one would think she was the fearsome captain of the King's Guards looking as she did tonight, deceptively ornamental in a long flowing dress. **_'Not too shabby... Xu Sensei gets to flirt with the Baron while still keeping an eye on His Majesty.'_**

"Appearances are deceptive, aren't they, Fu-chan?"

A quiet voice said to her side. Fujin didn't have to turn to know that it was Squall.

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"You?"

Fujin did not bother replying to the dark knight's question, instead she smiled up into the blue-grey eyes that were staring at her, and then looked down patting one of her long sleeves in the process.

"I see."

"Squall, man! It's 'bout friggin' time that, like. you showed up!"

"Yeah! Irvy-poo n' I've been lookin' all over for ya!"

"My Sweetie's right-on! ... "

Fujin tried not to sigh... As usual, it was all roses for these two again... Her eyes strayed to Raijin, who was still busy giving a Zell a run for his money in the 'making-a-pig' of myself arena... _**'Why DO I love you!'**_ He was a chatterbox. He ate like a pig. He snored and mumbled in his sleep... **_'Because he's there for me...and just... because.'_** She'd long given up trying to rationalize her emotions. The conclusions were always the same: Love was highly illogical!

"... gotta tell ya somethin' to do with Seif..."

Squall surprised everyone when he slashed the air with his hand and exclaimed.

"I want nothing doin' with him!"

"Uh, why, Squally-kun?"

Squall looked to side, a stubborn cast to his face, "I'd rather not say."

"Well, well, well speakin' of the devil..."

The grey knight was approaching their group with a radiant looking Rinoa-Hime clinging to his arm. People turned and stared at them. They made an incredibly good-looking couple. The tall young knight with his burnished golden hair and powerful frame, made a very nice contrast to the princess's long dark tresses and petite figure. Queen Edea was looking at the couple with a very smug look on her face. **_'All we need now is for the final player to appear...'_**

"Your Majesty, we haven't had the pleasure yet of Lady Trepe's company... "

Edea smiled at the Duke of Dollet's pleasant countenance.

"She was kept quite busy helping Lady Dincht with the organization of today's fête, my lord, but I expect her to be here shortly."

The Duke bowed at the Queen, "It is my most sincere hope that Your Majesties have considered my humble suit."

"Oh, we have, my lord... Indeed, we have."

While the Queen was engaged in conversation with a very elegant looking courtier, Selphie's avid gaze followed Rinoa and Seifer.

"Oooh! Rina-chan looks so mega-pretty in that blue dress! Don't ya think, Squally-kun?"

No reply from the silent knight. Selphie was not the kind of lady who could be deterred once she'd set out her course of action. Seeing that the dark knight was going to ignore her question, she elbowed her friend's belly. Squall felt the jab and glared at the girl.

Large green eyes stared unrepentantly at him, "Weeell... ?"

Squall couldn't suppress a grimace. He should've known better! Even as little kids she would be this way...

"Aw, babe, like give him a break! Like, some guys take longer to process information..."

It was Irvine's turn to be glared at...

"Squall, just the guy I wanna talk to!"

Seifer stood right in front of him, a smirk on his face, a challenging look in his eyes. Squall stiffened. He ignored Rinoa's pleading eyes, and bowed low to his nemesis.

"Lead the way, My Lord..."

"Oh, after you Sir Numbskull..."

Not bothering to issue a retaliation, the dark knight turned and stalked to one of the many archways that lead to the castle's inner courtyard. Seifer narrowed his eyes after the departing figure, then he bowed swiftly to Rinoa and kissed her hand whispering, "Don't worry Rinoa-chan." Then he left, following Squall.

"Woo! Shouldn't we follow them?"

"NEGATIVE"

"Fu-chan's right, darlin'... They, like, gotta settle this between 'em"

"Oh, please, Selphie-chan! It's just a huge misunderstanding..."

The three suddenly noticed that Rinoa was nervously twisting a handkerchief which had seemed to materialize from out of nowhere, and that she didn't look as self-confident as she did when she was clinging to Seifer's arm.

"Yo! S'up?"

"You guys are missin' some good stuff, ya know?"

"Shuddup, you two!"

"QUIET"

"Rina-chan... You were sayin'...?" Selphie added her own glare to Fu-chan's, "_Before_ we were sooo rudely interrupted!"

Raijin and Zell, who were the new arrivals stared at Irvine, but the archer just shrugged his shoulder and placed a finger on his lips. But Rinoa had calmed down with the timely interruption.

"I'll tell ya when those two return..."

"... But..."

"I promise! Besides, it shouldn't take Seify-kun tooo long..."

She tried not to cringe when she heard the very faint clang of swords coming from the courtyard, but everyone just kept looking at her, completely ignoring what was going on outside. Of course, it dawned on her that she'd be the only one able to hear it...

"Are Squall and Seifer outside?"

"Queen Edea!"

After everybody scrambled to salute their Queen, they racked their brains for a good excuse, since the present company knew –from childhood– how those two knights exchanged 'words'...

"I see." The Queen smiled, "Let them be. Rinoa-chan, could I have a word with you?"

Rinoa curtsied, "Uh, of-of course, Your Majesty!"

The princess followed the queen outside. Once they were outdoors, Rinoa nervously surveyed the area for the sight of Seifer and Squall, afraid to have their Queen witness their fighting. They were nowhere to be seen, but she could still hear the resounding clang of clashing blades. This time the sound was closer, less faint.

"You can hear it too, don't you, Rinoa-chan?"

"Your Majesty?"

"It's all right, my dear. I raised these children. I know they are fighting in their favourite spot."

At the princess's bewildered look, Edea just raised her eyes to the castle's watchpath. Sure enough, the two knights were having it out there! Rinoa gasped, they moved such lethal speed that they were both a blur of motion!

"Impressive, are they not?"

There was such motherly pride in that voice, that Rinoa could only stare at the Queen in wonder.

"However, we're not here to talk about the prowess of my two young knights." Edea paused and stared at Rinoa's startled eyes, "You could hear then, back there, could you not?"

"I... uh, I..."

The flustered Rinoa felt a pair of warm hands take a hold of hers.

"It's all right, my dear. You have sorceress powers. You know that." It was not a question, but a statement of fact.

Rinoa looked down, "Yes."

Long tapered fingers lifted Rinoa's chin. Kindly golden eyes regarded confused brown ones, "Child, you have a good heart. Can you not sense me?"

Rinoa opened up, and was almost pushed back by the sudden blast of power. She would've fallen had the Queen not taken a hold of her arm.

"Oh, Rinoa-chan! How reckless of you!"

"M-my Queen?"

"Your father begged me to train you to focus and control your power..."

"H-he did?" Rinoa tried not to blush. She'd almost burnt one of her father's keeps once.

"How do you feel about that, Rinoa-chan?"

Edea tilted her head, and smiled at the young girl. Rinoa didn't know what to say. She knew her father loved her, but he was a very dour man. She almost broke down at the kindness that emanated from the eyes of this beautiful queen. **_'Wow! I understand now why everyone, from the lowest peasant to the mightiest of knights love Queen Edea so much!'_**

"I... I would love that, Your Majesty!" Rinoa sank to the ground in a deep curtsy, "It will be an honour, My Queen!"

"Please, rise, child. You may not feel so grateful once we start your training..."

The Queen then looked up to where Squall and Seifer were still fighting.

"Now. Let me put an end to this foolishness..."

Rinoa gasped out loud when she saw Seifer jump high up in the air, raising his sword to swoop down onto Squall who swished his sword up swiftly to parry the grey knight's attack. However, before their blades could connect, a streak of lightning flashed down from the heavens making both knights leap apart.

"Squall! Seifer! That's enough. Come down."

Rinoa tried not to gasp again, when both Seifer and Squall leaped down, and gracefully kneeled at their queen's feet, sheathing their swords in the process.

"Stand-up, and make peace."

Under Edea's censorious gaze, they both shook hands. Seifer as usual with a smirk on his lips, and Squall with a glare directed at his friend.

"Seifer-kun, lend me your arm."

After the grey knight complied with His Queen's request, she turned to the other two and smiled at them.

"Now Squall-kun, Rinoa-chan, we shall leave you both to become better acquainted..."

"Your Majesty?"

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at Seifer.

"May I, uh, say something in private to Squall?"

Edea raised an eyebrow, but nodded her consent, and released the young man's arm. Once freed, Seifer grabbed Squall's arm and said to the dark knight.

"Don't be such a dumbass an' blow it this time, Squally! Rinoa-chan's one of those chicks that can be real scary if you make 'em mad at ya!"

Seifer winked at Rinoa who like Squall, was glaring at him and proffered once again his arm to escort His Queen back to the Castle's Great Hall. Edea, who like Rinoa had heard Seifer's 'advice', was trying her best to suppress a chuckle... **_'I shouldn't encourage this rapscallion's outrageous behaviour... Ah, Freyja, your son is so like you!'_**

"Aw, Your Majesty! Why did'ya stop our sword practice? It was gettin' to be real interestin'!"

"Humph, is that how you call it these days?"

She tried to infuse a censorious note to her voice, but knew she'd failed miserably when the scamp flashed her his insouciant smile.

"_Hyperion_ was tired of just slicin' goblin's head... It wants _real_ swordsmanship!"

Edea stared at Seifer's handsome countenance,**_ 'Time to plant the seed...' _**

"The Duke of Dollet made an offer for Quistis-chan."

Anyone else but her would've missed Seifer's almost imperceptible stiffening.

"Oh! The ol' man must be deaf..."

"Seifer, the Dollet you _knew_ passed away a few days ago."

"I thought the old guy had no issue..."

"Of his _own_, but he did have a nephew who is now the _new_ Duke of Dollet."

"Humph..."

"My child, you're probably wondering why I'm telling you all this..."

"You know she'll refuse him." Seifer smirked, "_Nothing _pleases Lady Disdain."

"You don't understand, Seifer-kun, but in this suit The King and I might exercise our royal prerogative, and compel Quistis-chan to marry the duke."

"Your Majesty?"

§

**End of Act II**

§

**  
**


	4. Act III: Betrayal

**Disclaimer:** All FF8 characters are courtesy of Squaresoft Enix

* * *

OMAKE TIME! **Tales of the Surly Knight

* * *

**

"_O day untowardly turned!"_

–Much Ado, Act III. iii. –

* * *

**ACT III  
Betrayal**

_At Balamb Castle's Great Hall…_

When the Queen left with Rinoa in tow, everyone stared at each other.

"What a mega-bummer! Seify-kun and Squally-kun are gonna get it now!"

"CALM"

"Fu's right, ya know? Seif Nii-san will think of somethin', ya know?"

"Yeah, like, 'we're just beating the crap outta each other for fun, your Majesty'! Be real, Raiji-kun!"

"He, he, he! I bet'cha anything _Hyperion_ n' _Lionhart_ are gonna be exchanged for wood choppin' axes for rest of the week!"

"Oooh! They would both hate that!"

"UNNECESSARY"

"What'cha mean, Fu-chan?"

"What Fu-chan, like, means…is that Queen Edea didn't go out there to check on those two."

The archer looked at Fujin.

"Like, isn't that so?"

"CORRECT"

"Hey, Irv! Since when, ya know, d'you know what my Fu's thinking?"

Raijin stepped next to Fujin, and jealously laced his arm tightly around her waist. He didn't like it one bit that Irvine was able to interpret Fujin so accurately. Even though that flirting archer had hitched himself to Selphie-chan… He didn't like it one bit! Irvine just smirked. For once, he could feel virtuous that he had done nothing wrong…

"Raiji-kun, of _what_ are ya accusin' my Irvy?"

"It's all right, darlin'…"

"YEOW-ouch! Aw, Fu! Why d'ya do that for, ya know?"

"IDIOT!"

Fujin took the opportunity to show her immediate circle of friends that concealed underneath her very feminine apparel, she was wearing a pair of very sturdy boots.

"Hey, Raij! You should be used to it by now, bro! Fu-chan has one wicked kick! Right?"

The silver haired girl nodded at Zell-kun in agreement. Irvine took the opportunity to explain his previous remark, and to exonerate himself before Raijin. It was not healthy to have that particular warrior mad at you…

"Lemme explain, Raij… Is not so much that I can read Fu-chan's thoughts, is more like we both observed the same thing: Queen Edea asked Rinoa-Hime to step out with her…"

"Oh, oh! I get it! I get it!"

Selphie smirked at the perplexity still so clearly shown on both Zell-kun's and Raiji-kun's faces, and decided to have some fun at their expense.

"Geez! It's gotta be all those pies you boys ate!" The girl shook her auburn head, "I knew all that eatin' couldn't be too good!"

She smiled sunnily at them when they both glared at her. Unrepentantly, she continued to needle them.

"What d'ya think, Fu-chan?"

"AGREED"

"Bwaah, Fu! Not you too, ya know!"

Irvine finally felt sorry for them and continued to elaborate, albeit with a bit of exasperation.

"You guys are, like so fucking thick headed! Think, dudes! Why would the Queen like, _ask_ Rinoa-chan to go with her if all she wanted was like to go n' stop those two from fightin'?"

"Remember when we were kids? Queen Edea never, ever scolded us in front of other people…"

"Yeah, like, you're so right, darlin'. She never did. She always did it in private…and wow... like was she ever scary!"

"Nah! The scariest one's my Lady Ma!"

After a mere fraction of a second, everyone had to nod in agreement with Zell's statement. Lady Dincht was one very scary customer when she was mad at someone!

"Hi'ya guys! Has anyone seen Quistis-chan?"

The voice belonged to Lady Xu, who had just joined their group along with Baron Kiros Seagill. Sir Ward had remained behind to guard their king. Selphie, the eternal matchmaker, eyed the pair with intensely curious eyes.

"Xu Sensei, Sir Kiros…"

After curtseying prettily at the newcomers, she explained Quistis situation.

"She was conscripted by Lady Ma to do kitchen duty! But now that you mention it, Xu Sensei... Onee-chan should've been down here by now!"

Xu was unable to hide her shudder at the words 'kitchen duty'. When she was their age, she'd also been –forcefully– 'apprenticed' to Lady Dincht... She tightened her grip on the Baron's arm, while he placed a soothing hand on top of hers. Selphie, still preoccupied with Quistis's unusual tardiness, for once did not pay attention to all the delightful happenings right in front of her nose. She started to scan the Great Hall for her friend. **_'Onee-chan hates being late! I just saw her in our chambers briefly before I left...'_**

"Woo! I wonder what could've possibly delayed her…"

Selphie had spoken her thoughts out loud, but her eyes were going around the hall as if unable to believe that someone who lived to be punctual like Quistis, could actually be late...

"She's not here Selph-chan." Xu waved her other hand around, "So don't waste your efforts looking for her…"

"Well... Onee-chan was a bit dishevelled, and she_ did _need a bath –desperately."

Selphie said the last part was said under her breath, but Xu's sharp hearing caught it.

"Be that what it may! We all know Quistis-chan, unlike others..." Here Xu gave Selphie a very pointed look, which the latter completely ignored, "spends next to no time in front of the mirror, so..."

The smooth voice of the Baron interrupted the two girls.

"Lady Quistis is very easy to spot."

Xu looked up into Kiros's amused expression and smiled.

"I've got to agree with Lord Seagill here! If Quistis-chan were here there'd be a whole bunch of knight mooning in her direction right now…"

"Hey, guys! There's Seify-kun!"

As if in unison, everyone turned to watch Seifer escort Queen Edea inside the Great-Hall in the direction of the three kings and their entourage. The whole lot of them were still to be found deep in conversation. By their mien, it seemed they were discussing very serious issues.

"Woo! What's wrong with him?"

"Yo! What did I tell ya? Wood choppin' duty!"

"SQUALL?"

"Fu's right, ya know? Where's Rinoa-Hime?"

"Man! Seif looks like he swallowed somethin'… like, real nasty!"

"Humph! Perhaps Her Majesty finally took him to task, that arrogant…"

"Ah… Lady Xu, such harsh words to be uttered by such a beautiful lady, and on such a worthy knight!"

Everyone's attention was momentarily distracted from Seifer when they witnessed a blush suffusing Xu's face. To her credit, she recovered quickly, and after glaring at her audience, she said to her attentive escort.

"Sir Kiros, let's return to King Laguna's side… Oh, and if you do see Quistis-chan before I do, please tell her I wanna talk to her…"

"Oh?"

And without saying more, Xu left.

"Aw! Xu Sensei is tooo mean! She knew I would be curious 'bout why she wants Onee-chan!"

The archer chuckled, "Man! Still, that blush was, like, priceless!"

"AGREE"

"Did'ya guys notice that Xu Sensei was armed to the teeth? Those bracelets looked wicked!"

"You mean like these Zelly-kun?"

To the martial artist's utter surprise, Selphie unclasped one of her innocent looking bracelets off, and deftly clicked on a hidden mechanism inside. Instantly, the band was secured into a sleek 'C' shape throwing weapon with a series of very sharp points jutting out of its outer edge...

"This little toy's my own design! It can be thrown like my boomerang..."

"Hey, babe! You're like, the best!"

"NO Fucking way!"

Zell blue eyes were rounded like saucers.

"You should check out what I made for Onee-chan! Ask her when you see her, Zelly-kun!"

"Whoa! You chicks are armed to the teeth!"

"You only noticed that _now_, Sir Wuss?"

"Seifer, you asshole! Where'd ya spring from?"

"Tch, tch… If you're not more vigilant Zelly-boy, some goblin's gonna get ya real good!"

"Heh! I see that we're, like, all sorta wearing our weapons…party-like…"

_Hyperion_ was strapped to the grey knight's lean hips in a very ornate sheath adorned with the traditional Almasy Fire-cross. Likewise, Irvine was wearing his _Exeter_ blade on a very nice sheath decorated with the design of interwoven leaves so characteristic of the Kinneas crest. Seifer paid scant attention to what his friend was saying, because he was busy scanning the Great-Hall for a very familiar feminine figure, but she was nowhere to be found. Unconsciously, his eyes went to rest, albeit very briefly, on the oh-so-elegant figure that was animatedly conversing with Queen Edea. **_'So he's the new Duke of Dollet… Fucking masochist…' _**

Not wanting to dwell on why he was feeling so angry, he did what he'd originally intended to do before he got distracted by Sir Wuss's half-assed comment: to tell his people to be on the alert. When he and Sir Puberty had been out there doing their 'sword practice', they'd both felt it. Something in the air felt wrong. '**_Meh! We could just be imaginin' things… Still it pays to be on the alert. I don't trust that littl' fucker Gluck, nor that smarmy brother of his, Östark…'_**

"Keep your peepers open, everyone."

"Huh? Why?"

Zell had blurted out the question. Before Seifer could issue a sarcastic retort, Irvine decided hastily to interfere. He knew the grey knight liked pushing Zell's buttons, but somehow, this moment, Seifer had a particularly sour cast to his face. Whatever it was that the Queen had told him when they were outside, had not sat well on him…

"Well, like, you know, bein' on the alert makes you look…like, sexier?"

"Just be on your guard, Sir Wuss, an' don't go asking such dumbass questions!"

"WHY…YOU!"

"Zelly-kun! Isn't that Lady Anisha wavin' at ya?"

That was the name of the castle's apprentice archivist Zell was trying to romance. Selphie giggled when she witnessed Zell's anger at Seifer's remark evaporate, to be replaced by a look of extreme eagerness.

"Where is she, Selph-chan?"

"Over there… Yoo-hoo!"

She waved her hand in the direction of a group of young people standing to the side. One of them, a smallish girl with long dark hair waved back, while some of her friends giggled. Selphie beckoned the girl to come over.

"Wh-what're you doin' Selph-chan?"

"You like her, don't ya?"

"Well…"

"Well, nada! Spend some quality time with the lady then…"

Selphie grabbed Zell, and pushed him in the direction of the approaching girl.

"Hey, Irv! I'll give ya ten gold pieces to one he'll make a mess of things with that chick…"

"Seifer, you asshole! I'll show ya!"

Angry now, the warrior marched with determined steps towards the girl. They all watched with various degrees of curiosity and amusement as Zell bowed to the now flustered Lady Anisha while clumsily grabbing her hand, and planting a loud smacking kiss on it.

"Humph! Elegant as always… That's Sir Wuss for ya!"

"Seif, man, like you did that on purpose…"

"Tch! Well, I didn't wanna hang aroun' here waitin' for him to make an ass of himself…!"

"Seify-kun! You're way too tricky for poor Zelly-kun!"

Zell caught their attention once again, as he marched triumphantly with the girl in arms towards one of the heavily laden tables. Seifer watched the couple, amused in spite of himself. **_'In typical Zell style, feed the lady to death...'_** He ignored the blatant come-on Lady X was sending his way, and scanned the hall again for Lady Disdain, but she was nowhere in sight.

"So where's milady Harpy…?"

"What's going on with Squally-kun…?"

Both Seifer and Selphie had spoken at the same time.

"She was doin' kitchen duty…"

"Out in the gardens with the princess…"

They had answered each other at the same time. Seifer bowed elegantly at Selphie, and said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Ladies first. Specially ones wearing such sharp looking bracelets…"

Many people turned to stare at their group when both Irvine and Raijin let out a guffaw.

§

∞ § ∞ § ∞

§

_Meanwhile, in Balamb Castle's Southeastern Towers…_

'**_I suppose that's what I get for insisting on having our chambers overlooking the sea...' _**Quistis lifted her cumbersome skirts and hurried to the Great Hall, which was located on the northern part of the Castle, and thus very far from where she was right now. The Great Hall was connected to the Gatehouse and the Royal Stables on one side, and on the other it opened to the rose maze garden and the inner bailey. **_'Whatever could King Cid's ancestors be thinking when they built this monstrosity?'_** The fact was that to navigate from one end of the castle to the other was sometimes as difficult and as time consuming as trying to solve Queen Edea's Rose Maze.

Normally she was much faster than Selph-chan for getting ready, but tonight she reeked of roast and other kitchen smells that had clung persistently to her person, so she'd had to rush to the bathing chambers to give herself a thorough scrubbing. By the time she was done, the full moon was already high up in the sky. She _hated_ tardiness! So she'd rushed through her toilette, not even bothering to neatly coil-up her hair as it would take up too much time, **_'I look a mess, but I don't wish to be later than I have to be!'_** Quistis didn't know it, but she was quite a sight to behold with her long hair streaming behind her back in a silken curtain of gold mixed with russet undertones. The simple blue velvet dress she wore fitted her willowy figure like a glove; her only ornament, a deceptively fragile looking filigree girdle._ **'I'm already so late!...'**_

She'd been unfortunately present when Lady Ma got into one of her sudden bouts of 'ladyshipman-shipness', and had found herself drafted to do kitchen supervision duty as part of Lady Dincht's how-to-be-a-proper lady lesson series... Quistis sighed. Queen Edea had been present during the conscription, but that good lady had wisely kept her mouth shut. After all when Lady Ma sported that steely glint in her left eye, she was a major force to be reckoned with! Unsurprisingly, Selph-chan had been nowhere to be found. She definitely needed to have a little chat with that girl. How did she manage to make herself scarce? Quistis could swear that Selph-chan had developed a radar to detect Lady Dincht's more demanding moods!

As she reached the landing that interconnected their tower to the castle's inner battlements and the main keep, Quistis made a quick decision. She would be able to make it faster to the fête if she went through the ramparts... Once she got midway to the north tower, she would jump onto the covered watchpath, and into the gardens that led into the Great-Hall. **_'Hopefully no one will be there to spot my, uh, most "unladylike" behaviour...'_** It was worth a try... **_'It's been a while since I last used it...'_** She frowned, annoyed at herself. She knew why she hadn't used it! The shortcut was discovered by Seifer and herself when they were both little. Since they were both a year older than the rest, they'd been given freedom to explore the castle sooner. **_'Humph! I don't know what happened to make him into such a philanderer!' _** She purposely chose to ignore the fact that Irvine, of whom she was extremely fond, had been even worse than Seifer in that respect, before Selphie decided to reel that archer in...

Once in the battlements, she looked at the full moon. Although it was a warm night, for some reason she shivered... Had Queen Edea not asked a special favour from her, she would've made up an excuse to avoid the fête. She loved being with her friends, but she truly disliked all the unwanted attention she usually got in social gatherings, **_'I specially hate how Lady X fawns over Seifer! Hasn't she ever seen a _knight_ before?' _** Of course, it annoyed her to no end how all that adulation fed Sir Surly's already overweening ego...

"Lady Quistis!"

She was spotted by another sentry. In what seemed to be like the nth time tonight, she did something she usually hated to do, she flashed the hapless soldier a blinding smile, reducing the poor man to a helpless puddle of drool, and winked at him.

"You didn't see me here tonight... Alright?"

"Yes, milady. Whatever you say..."

Not waiting to hear the end, Quistis picked up her voluminous skirts, and rushed in the direction of the northern tower. **_'So far, so good...' _** She knew the sentries would not snitch on her running all over the castle's parapet. **_'My, if Lady Dincht were to ever found out... I'd be in deep trouble!' _**Suddenly, Quistis felt very put upon! **_'This whole day ... I've barely had a moment for myself!'_** She almost hugged Xu Sensei when she interrupted Lord Deling's rather one sided conversation on what a great asset he was for King Caraway... That gentleman's regard had not been very avuncular at all! She was beginning to feel very uncomfortable in his presence when the Captain of the King's Guards showed up politely requesting Lord Deling's permission to kindly 'relinquish' her company... The alacrity of her response, had made Xu Sensei look at her knowingly, but Quistis hadn't care, the relief she'd felt had been too great... After all, she couldn't dismiss Galbadia's Chief Royal Advisor in the same way she could a mere knight. To top off her horrendous day, Queen Edea had personally asked her to be particularly nice to Dollet's new duke!

Quistis looked furtively to the right and then to the left. She wanted to insure that no sentry would witness what she was about to do. The shock might be too big for them to keep their mouth shut... There was no one in sight. With an ease born out of long practise, even if it wasn't of recent, Quistis hiked up her skirts over her knees and clambered through the crenel of the battlement. Beneath her, at a much lower level was a covered watchpath. She dropped noiselessly onto it, and finding the secret landing spot that would hide her final landing, she jumped. **_'Bulls eye!'_** She thought with satisfaction as she stood up and shook off the dirt from her skirts.

"Tch, tch! Such unlady-like behaviour!"

At the sound of that sardonic voice, Quistis turned violently around to see the tall and powerful figure that detached itself from the shadows to stare down at her with a very familiar smirk.

"Seifer!"

The grey knight bowed mockingly, "The one and only... My Lady Disdain..."

"Humph! I've no time to _play_ with you Sir Surly... What? Let go!"

When Seifer realized that Quistis was going to pass by him without bothering to stop, he grabbed her upper arm on a firm grip, and turned her to face him. Sea green eyes studied resentfully the stark beauty of the pale features illuminated by the moonlight. Quistis blushed when she saw that his gaze had strayed to the masses of hair now streaming unchecked all over her person, **_'So, I look a freaking mess, but does he have to make a point out of it?'_** She opened her mouth to tell him what she thought of his thorough inspection when he beat her to it.

"Well, well, my dear Lady Disdain… Did you get all _dolled _up for our esteemed Duke of Dollet?"

His lips were smiling, but his eyes did not reflect any amusement. Ignoring his weak attempt at being witty, Quistis frowned at him, and tried to shake his hand off her arm.

"_That_ is _my_ business, Sir Surly, not yours! And now, let go!"

Annoyed that she hadn't been able to free her arm from his grip, Quistis tried again. Only to freeze when his other hand delicately took a thick strand of golden hair, raising it to his face.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

Seifer buried his face in the silken stuff, inhaling the fragrant scent of blossoms. Mesmerized, Quistis could only stare. The masculine planes of his face were only partially illuminated by the bright moonlight. Her heart started to beat faster…

"Too bad you managed to wash off the smell of venison roast… The Duke is very partial to it."

She blinked her eyes, but was rather proud of herself that none of her upset –No! It was irritation!– showed. She opened her mouth to issue a scathing retort, but she was interrupted by a loud shriek that rend the air with fear and anguish! And then another shout followed, and the clang of blades clashing.

"Seifer! The rose garden!"

"Dammit! What the fuck's goin' on?"

Seifer had already drawn-out _Hyperion_, and was running in the direction of the noise. He was about to turn, and tell Quistis to go inside and warn the others, when to his utmost irritation he found her running next to him! Her girdle? coiled securely in her hand.

"What the hell are you doin' Quis?"

She was startled at the sound of the name he used to call her with when they were both children.

"That was Squall's voice!"

"You're gonna fight with a fuckin' girdle?"

Seifer knew he was sounding like Sir Wuss now, but he couldn't help himself. She didn't bother to reply, she just let the 'girdle' uncoil, and with a quick flick of her wrist a sturdy branch fell off a nearby bush.

"_Titania's Wisp_… Selphie-chan's invention."

Grunting at her skill with the thing, Seifer nodded, but wrapped his free hand over her wrist nonetheless… She wasn't going to charge in there before he did! As they both turned around a corner…

"White goblins!"

"How _did_ the littl' mother-fuckers get in here?"

"SQUALL!"

Without stopping, they both went to Squall's aid. Attacked from all sides by a swarm of white goblins, the dark knight looked seriously wounded, but the sound of friendly voices seemed to rally him up, and with one supreme effort he swung _Lionhart _once again taking down two more of the smelly pests before he fell himself. _Hyperion_'s dark blade glinted wickedly in the moonlight, it's sharp blade soaking with blue goblin's blood. Quistis was standing next to the fallen knight, her whip cracking at any of the nasty creatures who dared approach them. The fireballs that sprung forth from her fingertips had already burned a few down.

"Cure!"

Suddenly, Squall was bathed by the green aura of Selphie's healing spell. Irvine, Zell, Raijin and Fujin had also come to join the fray, but there was nothing left for them to do. Seifer and Quistis had taken care of the remaining goblins. The pungent stink of white goblin blood overpowered the usually fragrant garden. Selphie shook her head sadly when she looking at the strewn bodies of the nasty creatures that marred and tainted the beauty of the rose gardens, but it was the sight of Squall's prone body that made the poor girl break down and cry.

"Aw, darlin'! Don't cry. We'll like, clean up the mess, ok?"

The tall archer enclosed his petite lady in a warm hug, letting her cry all over him.

"Ri-Rinoa!"

It had taken all of Squall's effort to say her name before falling back into a black sleep. Everyone looked around. The princess was nowhere to be found.

§

∞ § ∞ § ∞

§

_Sometime earlier at a hidden cove near Raha Cape…_

Seemingly innocent looking fishing boats loaded with what could be barrels of freshly caught fish were docking on a small secluded port. Apart from a few dock hands, the port was deserted. Everyone had gone home to prepare for the grand fête! Some would be attending to the festivities at the Castle, the rest would be carousing into morning at the main town square! Only old man Barley, the master of this particular dock and a workaholic, had remained to his everlasting misfortune. The feisty old one had given his attackers a good fight, but he'd been easily overpowered. Now, not even his bones remained. White goblins are known to like the taste of human flesh, even ones as old as Barley.

'**_The hidden cave was a very fortuitous discovery!' _**The best part of it was that it had come from the mouth of King Cid himself! What manner of a king was he? To blurt out such a state secret! **_'I could have the kingdom of Balamb on a silver platter! But, no. Patience! I've waited this long, I can wait some more… Fortune has indeed smiled upon me! This afternoon, I was given the perfect excuse to absent myself from the Castle and explore these caves. I wonder if Cid himself knows that these caves connect to the secondary wine cellar?'_**

"All the preparations have been completed!"

One the few humans there spoke. He was certainly an unsavoury looking customer, and although he was quite unconcerned at the look of utter disgust he was given, there was a certain amount of fear in his manner. He might not look or smell as nice, but like recognized like. Even one used to malice as he was… the evil emanating from this one was almost an overpowering thing. It was amazing to one such as he that those nobs couldn't sense it!

"The princess **_must_** be untouched."

"She be drugged."

"I will know the difference."

The unsavoury looking character shuddered. He, who had murdered countless people and had faced death many times, was suddenly very afraid.

"It will be as you wish."

Satisfied with the promise, the traitor watched as a large host of white goblins with their various human commanders file deep into the cave to start their march into the secondary royal cellars at Balamb Castle, where they would be waiting for the signal to attack. **_'This should be quite a coup, right in front of that witch's nose and her bloody knights!… Ah, Queen Edea! Yours is not the only great power left in the world…'_** Once in the open field, the figure took out a ring, and once again wore it in its middle finger. Thusly disguised, the traitor returned to the Castle to prepare for the fête. **_'After the princess, I will deal personally with Lady Fujin…'_**

§

∞ § ∞ § ∞

§

_Aftermath, inside Balamb Castle…_

"How the hell did those things creep into the Castle?"

"Can you pipe it down Zelly-kun? You're, like, not help-ING…!"

Selphie did her best to calm Zell down, but being as equally disturbed, she was finding it very hard to say the right things. She watched Zell restless pacing from the chimney to the door and back again. Not only had Rinoa-Hime been kidnapped, but Queen Edea had to be taken to her chambers because she'd suffered a sudden collapse! Had it not been for Lord Dollet and King Laguna, who had both been standing next to her, she would've fallen to the floor and seriously hurt herself! Trying very hard not to break down again, she stared at Squall's still figure, lying supine on the makeshift bed that had been set up for him in the Queen's antechamber. Although his various wounds –which had proven to be quite superficial– were tended, nothing anyone did worked to bring him back.

The doors to the Queen's chambers were opened and the stooped gnarled figure of the Shumi Elder stepped out with King Cid. Zell had stopped his pacing. It was very hard to read the venerable Elder's face, but one glance at the King's was more than enough to depress everyone present. With one hand still entwined in Squall's cold one, Selphie stood half-up to inquire anxiously.

"Shumi-dono, the Quee…?"

She didn't finish, the Shumi Elder shook his head at her. Selphie bit her lip. She was not a cry baby! She was NOT! When she spotted the arrival of the Shumi Elder by airship she'd been so full of hope! The Shumis were master healers! And the Shumi Elder…Well, he'd been Queen Edea's Sensei! The master healer placed his large hand on Squall's face, and whispered some words that were unintelligible to Selphie. A slight yellow glow covered the knight only to fade as quickly. The Elder examined the bandages and nodded.

"Lady Dincht did a very good job on this boy. His wounds will heal well."

"Shumi-dono, when will Squall-kun wake?"

When Selphie felt King Cid's hand on her shoulder and looked up to see the sadness so clearly written on his face, she was unable to help herself. Tears just formed in her eyes and started to roll down her cheeks. She looked at Zelly-kun and knew from the way his hands fisted tightly that he was also doing his best not to break down.

"Sh-Shumi…"

"Do not despair, child. The situation is dire, but not devoid of hope."

The Elder had been addressing the king as well.

"Both Edea and this child are strong of spirit. Even as I speak, they are fighting the black spell. Do not lose hope."

With those simple words the Elder left the room with King Cid, but he had somehow managed to make everyone feel better. Selphie wiped the tears off her face. The Queen and Squall would make it through! They had to! She noticed that Zell had left the room, **_'Probably to relieve either Fujin or Raijin.' _** Since both she and Zell were already on the alert inside, they had been guarding the entrance to the Queen's antechamber. Even though Fujin was still wearing skirts, her wicked Kaiken blades, _Pandemonia_, were well within sight. Raijin had _Quetzalcoatl_, his enormous halberd, in full attention ready to skewer and maim anything suspicious. Was it only a few hours ago that Raij-kun said…

…

"_Seif Nii-san's not here, so's up to me to fulfil his duty to guard the Queen, ya know?"_

"_GUARD."_

_Irvine heard the sadness and regret in their voices. They echoed the way all of them were feeling at the moment._

"_Yeah, Zell n' I will come an' relieve ya two in a couple of hours."_

"_AGREED"_

_The powerful warrior just nodded his head, and stood in full alert guarding the doors to the Queen's antechamber. King Cid was in the war-room conferring with Kings Caraway and Laguna. The Duke of Dollet had been asked to participate since his lands were so close to Gluck's domains. _

"_Oooh! This is just… Such a super-duper mega-bummer!" _

_Selphie looked at her special bracelets with disgust._

"_What's the point of having created such cool jewelry if I can't even use it to defend my sovereign!"_

"_Don't blame yoursel' darlin', like, we were all there and it was already too late!"_

"_Oooh! Hadn't been 'cuz Onee-chan took a short cut n' Seify-kun caught her, Squall-kun could be dead now! Or worse, eaten by those nasty things!"_

_Selphie's voice went up a couple of decibels with everything horrible thought she voiced._

"_Baby, baby…like, calm down okay?"_

_The archer laid a soothing hand on his lady's back. It was not in Irvine's nature to become hysterical like Zell and Selphie, but he was majorly pissed. _

"_Irvy?"_

"_Hmn?"_

"_You think Onee-chan and Seify-kun will catch up with 'em?"_

_Zell raised his head from where it'd been resting, on his hands, when he heard Selphie's question. His eyes were red from crying. Of the four, poor Zell was the most emotional... Irvine didn't know what to say. He'd thought it was rather rash of Quistis to race after the stray goblin (it had been playing dead!) deep into the rose maze… He'd only felt a fraction better when Seifer, swearing a blue streak, had picked-up and raced after Onee-chan. He knew them both to be very able fighters, but truly Quisty-nee-chan was wearing skirts and Seif had no armour on… _

"_I dunno, babe…"_

_That was the best answer he could give. He didn't want to upset Selph more than what she was, but things didn't look too good. With both Squall and Queen Edea bed ridden, suffering from some sort of weird malaise, their prospects didn't look too good… After insuring that Squall had been properly looked after, he and Raij had entered the rose maze trying desperately to track their friends down; however, the very magic nature of the maze which normally he would've found charming…had been their greatest enemy. All traces of goblin or human had been eradicated, but neither Quisty-chan nor Seifer had shown up at the entrance, as he and Raij had assumed… Nope, the situation was no good!_

…

Irvine was still of the same opinion a few hours later. Mounted on Chibi-ko, his trusted chocobo, he scanned the coast for any signs of unusual activity. He had the best night vision in the entire castle… Xu Sensei had requested that he join their contingent of Choco-knights to help them scour the countryside. Sir Kiros had already left, leading his own people, and some of King Caraway's towards the Rinaul Coast. They were all on the lookout for the kidnapped princess. Whoever or whatever had her, needed a means to escape the Isle of Balamb. Of course, Xu Sensei had also wanted to insure that there were no goblin armies lurking around.

"Sir Kinneas! Over here!"

One of his riders had found something… He was hoping it would be some sort of trail, anything to give them some sort of clue as to how and where those little fuckers had been able to infiltrate Balamb Castle. Irvine hadn't said it out loud, but he'd been mulling that undeniable fact for a while now. There was a traitor in their midst…

§

∞ § ∞ § ∞

§

_Drip_

_o _

_Drip_

_o _

_Drip_

_o _

… _Floating…_

_She was… floating?  
Darkness  
Buoyancy  
Water_

_Water?  
Why?_

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

_Where?_  
…_Where am I?  
I…  
I can't feel my body…_

_Voices drifted in and out… _  
'Edea' _…Sensei-sama? _'Edea!' _…Cid?  
He sounded so desolate…  
Her poor Cid…_

_(Tch! He was always such a wuss, sister)_

_That voice… She recognized that voice! But…how?_

_(Oh, snap out of it! Living with a wuss must be infectious!  
You have become one, sister!) _

_That voice… It sounds less… evil? I thought we had defeated you!_

_(Evil? Ha! So that's how you call it… You want to get rid of something, call it 'evil'…)_

_Confused…_

_(Awww, Eedie-chan! Don't let Ulti-chan here confuse ya!  
She's one big meanie!)_

_Another familiar voice… Freyja?_

_(That's me! The wonderful, beauteous, invincible…)_

_(Ha! If you were that, you wouldn't be here, dahling!)_

_Freyja! Wh-what are you doing with Ultimecia?_

_(Oh! You mean Ulti-chan? We're sorta got stuck together…)_

_(Humph! Not by choice)_

_Wh-WHERE AM I? _

_(Hard to explain. You are neither here, nor there…)_

_I'm in the place between life and death…_

_(Ha, ha, ha! You really crack me up Edea!)_

_(Pipe it down, Ulti-chan! Can't you see our sister here is majorly confused?)_

_(Freyja-chan, if you weren't a fellow sorceress…)_

_(We have no time! Eedie-chan, you're here by no accident.  
In truth, you should be dead but _'they' _selfishly,  
I should add, decided to spare you!)_

_Who are they?_

_(Dahling! Stop asking such silly questions, and just listen…  
One of us…err…made a mistake)_

_(YOU made the mistake!)_

_(In any case, a ring was… lost)_

_(You_ should_ have destroyed it as they've asked you! But, oh no! You had to put it on!)_

_(It was sooo pretty! And I missed having pretty things…  
Good-looking slaves, good food… Oh! those were the days!)_

_Uh…What exactly do YOU want from me, Ultimecia?  
We defeated you, remember?_

_(Yeah…and all that blah, blah, blah…)_

_How can you take it so lightly? Do you know the great sacrifice it entailed?_

_(Oh, Eedie-chan! Let's move on! I've moved on…!  
And thank you for taking care of my son…)_

_(Dahling! He's one handsome hunk of a boy!  
I would like to lick him from top to bottom…)_

_(Ultimecia! You dirty ol' bag, keep your non-existent tongue away from my son!)_

_Ha, ha, ha!_

_(Eedie-chan! You always manage to surprise me!  
Why are YOU laughing?)_

_I believe Quisty-chan might have something to say on that matter!_

_(Laugh it up, sisters! But if not in this dimension,  
I might get that dear boy in another…)_

_(Oooh! Just the thought of _that_ makes me shudder!)_

_I hate being such a spoilsport, but you were both saying something about a ring…?_

_(Ah, Sister! You were always so polite and proper! This is no mere ring…)_

_(It's rather a ring of power, if you will… After Ulti-chan so carelessly 'misplaced it'…)_

_( –Groan– Nag, nag… )_

_(…It fell into the wrong hands and has created a huge unbalance all over the place…)_

_(…They are in a snit about it! )_

_(You should know, Ulti-chan!)_

_(Oh, don't remind me!)_

_To the point, please!_

_(Eedie-chan! This ring can amplify or seal powers, that's how you ended here!   
The person wearing the ring dampened your powers and you were able to sense nothing…)_

_(As it is, that dear boy, Squall-kun… so delightfully handsome too,  
was poisoned by a blade infused with the power of that ring,  
and sleeps now the black death…)_

_(If you don't get to him in time, he will remain like that…)_

_(Forever)_

_(And that poor child…)_

_(She's a fellow sorceress, Freyja-chan…  
As such, she's intended as a sacrifice…)_

_What should I do?_

_(Here's the plan… … … )_

_Don't fail us…  
Don't fail  
fail  
fail  
fail_

_Drip_

_o _

_Drip_

_o _

_Drip_

_o _

_Darkness  
and  
then  
light_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

§

**End of Act III**

§


	5. Act IV: Those Who Influence Fate, I

**Disclaimer:** All FF8 characters are courtesy of Squaresoft Enix

* * *

OMAKE TIME! **Tales of the Surly Knight****

* * *

**

_Sir, sir, be patient.  
For my part, I am so attired in wonder,  
I know not what to say.  
_

–Much Ado, Act IV.i. –

* * *

**ACT IV (Part I)  
_Those who influcence fate_**

_Balamb Castle Rose Maze…_

Quistis kept running. Left, then right, left, left, right, left… She lost track of the number of turns made, and in which direction, but the disgusting waft of the fleeing goblin was enough to guide her correctly. From time to time, she turned slightly to flash a disgusted look at the tall 'shadow' who'd been silently following her. Somehow his presence both annoyed, and relieved her at the same time!

Seifer was rather amused by the killer looks she kept casting his way. What the hell could she be thinking, running off like that after the smelly little fucker! **_'I better not go there!'_** He always became highly irritable whenever he thought of Lady Disdain's overprotective attitude towards Sir Puberty… Even as children, she would always be defending him, no matter what! **_'I dunno how Squall can stand it! Argh! …'_** In spite of himself, there he was, doing it again! Fucking thinking about it!

"–_hiss_– Seifer…!"

Quistis had stopped in front of a gaping hole in the ground. Seifer, distracted by his own thoughts bumped into her. Had it not been for lightning quick reflexes, which made him shot out his hand to grab her upper arm, he would've sent her down the rather large crevice. The most chivalrous thing to do would've been to let go after he'd 'rescued' her from falling, but he was not ready to allow her to jump willy-nilly into that huge gap.

"Let go! –_hiss_– I'm following that thing! … … I don't care!"

She'd followed the path of his eyes as they landed on her cumbersome skirts. It had become rather torn in places, and heavily soiled in others. He raised a blonde eyebrow at what he considered to be her ridiculous stubbornness, and said softly with just a slight hint of mockery.

"Tch, tch, Lady Disdain… Gentlemen first."

After saying that, he coolly lifted her out of his way and jumped down the hole. Quistis tried not to swear, she truly did, but the provocation was too much. Gathering up her skirts so they wouldn't get stuck anywhere, she muttered to herself.

"Dammit, Seifer! You prick! How dare you go in before me!"

And jumped inside.

– ∞ –

_Darkness  
Total darkness_

_(Rinoa…)_

…

…

_(Rinoa!)_

…

_(…Wake-up…)  
(Wake-up, child!)_

…_Hmn?_

_(Wake-up)_

_Pain…  
Darkness...?_

…

_Wh-where…  
Where am I?…_

…

– ∞ –

"EEek!"

A voice whispered in her hear.

"Such a girly cry… Aren't you ashamed of yourself, Lady Disdain."

"Dammit! Let me down!" She hissed back.

She had somehow landed on his outstretched arms. Instead of setting her on her feet, she felt those arms tighten around her as his lips whispered in the vicinity of her ear, so close their proximity sent shivers up her spine…

"Shush! The littl' fucker's not alone. It seems they left a rearguard... "

Quistis quietened immediately. From the sounds of it, they were quite a few of them nearby. Whatever her issues with Seifer, this was not the time nor the place to engage in their usual verbal battling. Nevertheless, she shoved her hand against his shoulder, signifying to him that she wanted to be set down. He didn't reply, but slowly set her on her feet; although he kept one arm wound tightly around her waist, thus successfully pinning her against him. Again, she placed a palm against his chest in another attempt to free herself, but to no avail. If anything, his grip on her tightened! Defeated by his stubbornness, she decided to look around her. Once her eyes became accustomed to the darkness, she realized they were in some kind of …wine cellar? They were hidden from view by a tall rack of King Cid's favourite merlot,_ Château Monterosa_, a gift from the previous Duke of Dollet **_'Huh?... We must be in His Majesty's secret wine cellar!'_**

She lifted her gaze to Seifer's face, but his attention was focused on the source of the noise. _Hyperion_ was firmly held in his other hand. Quistis winced when she heard the sound of bottles being shattered not too faraway, and the unmistakable sound of goblins getting smashed on the king's priced wine.**_ 'O-oh... His Majesty's going to be very, very put out...'_**

"Quis!"

Seifer whispered her name, his lips so close to her ear they slightly grazed the delicate cartilage. He felt a tremor go through her body, **_'Very interesting... Could it be that Lady Disdain is not so unaffected as she pretends to be... ?'_ **His original intent by pinning her against him had been to stop her from careening into the goblins, but the feel of her had temporarily driven that thought completely out of his mind. The little witch was curved just right in all the proper places... When he felt her palm against his chest trying to push him away, the perverse part of him had made him tighten his grip around her waist. The din created by the drunken goblins was getting louder and louder... **_'Too bad, no time to find out how affected she really is... We need to act now!'_** It was a well known fact that although goblins could not hold their liquor, they were still compulsive drinkers...

"I'm gonna deal with 'em. You, go back up and alert everyone!"

"No! You go back up, and I'll deal with them!"

Exasperated at her stubbornness, he stared down at her face illuminated faintly by the moonlight that filtered down the crevice.

'Dammit! I'm the fucking knight here, _my lady_!"

"And I'm a dammed shieldmaiden! So don't you dare pull rank at me, _sir_!"

In their hissing altercation, she'd fisted both her hands on his tunic and had lifted herself on her toes to make her point as clear to him as possible. He'd bent his head so low that their noses were almost touching. Quistis and Seifer were so engrossed in each other that they failed to notice the receding sound of marching goblins. They were leaving.

"Since when has watching over your pretty neck been called pulling rank?"

"I can watch after myself, you arrogant beast!"

They were now close enough that their lips were only an inch apart. Unable to stop the attraction, as if pulled by a powerful magnet, their lips made contact...

– ∞ –

_(Do not open your eyes, child!)_

_Huh? Qu-queen Edea?_

_(That's right, child. Just keep still. Don't move.)_

_Groggy... I feel very groggy... _

_(We were both hit by a very powerful paralysis spell)_

_Spell?... –Groggy– ... What spell?_

_(The spell that's rendered us both immobile and unconscious)_

_I-I can't open my eyes!_

_(The spell is very strong! I'm so glad you've regained your consciousness)_

_But... but how can we be speaking to each other?_

_(We are communicating through our thoughts)_

_Wow... Ca-can we do that?_

_(As sorceress we can do this.)_

_Squall?_

_(He's doing fine now)_

_I'm so glad!_

_(Rinoa, I need you to do something very important)_

_Yes, Queen Edea_

_(Listen very carefully to my instruction... )_

– ∞ –

Oblivious of everything, their lips fused with each other in such a heated exchanged that would've liquefied the hardest of metals. She laced her arms around his neck in an attempt to mould herself even closer to him. Breathing was completely forgotten. He dropped something he was holding to use his freed hand to cradle her nape, and deepen even more the searing contact. Both her feet were suddenly off the floor...

_CLANG!_

Seifer had relinquished the hold he had on his prized _Hyperion_! An item he valued over everything else! Startled by the sound of cold metal hitting the hard stone floor, they broke contact with each other, pulling apart. Still dazed from their searing kiss, they could only stare at each other in stupefied silence... Until they both realized that it was quiet. Rather too quiet. The goblins were gone! Seifer was the first to recover. Swearing under his breath, he retrieved his blade from the floor and grabbed Quistis's wrist.

"C'mon! Let's try to catch up with 'em!"

§

∞ § ∞ § ∞

§

_Southern side of Raha Cape... _

Irvine examined the insignia carefully. There was a guild for every craft in Balamb Kingdom, and all the members of the various associations carried with pride the distinctive symbol that would identify their craft and rank. The emblem sewn into the torn tunic his people had found carried the distinctive mark of the dock guild. The rank alone made Irvine narrow his eyes, **_'Now, why would the tide wash ashore a dock master's tunic?'_** He looked around, **_'And in such a remote place, away from the main port?' _**

"Sir Kinneas?" One of the riders asked tentatively.

"Hmn... ?" Irvine was a bit distracted by his conjectures.

"My family's from the small town of Raha..."

"Yeah...?" Only half listening, Irvine was still trying to figure out the kind of circumstance that could make a garment which looked to be almost new to be ripped the way it was, from top to bottom... _**'Almost like the work of a very sharp claw... '** _

"One of my uncles is a fisherman, and I would often go with him..."

"And?"

"Well, because of my uncle Knox I know this area quite well... "

Irvine was quickly losing his patience, "OK, out with it!"

"Uh, I think the tunic belongs to old man Barley, Sir Kinneas!"

"And who is he?"

"The Dock Master for Raha Cape, my lord!" There was absolute certainty in the rider's voice.

"What makes you say that, Thomas?"

"Old Master Barley was a real curmudgeon, and he valued rank. When he obtained his Master ranking he prized his insignia above everything and everyone! Sir Kinneas."

"Very well, since this is the only clue we have seen all night, let's go speak to this Barley. Do you know where he lives?"

"Yes, my lord!"

"Lead the way."

"As you wish, Sir Kinneas."

§

∞ § ∞ § ∞

§

_Underground Balamb... _

Quistis and Seifer tracked the goblins through the vast network of narrow tunnels they discovered underneath the castle. They found that the nasty creatures had managed to penetrate into the castle through a large trap door located on the stone floor of Balamb Castle's second wine cellar. They were also surprised to see no indication of a forced entry! It was almost as if the trap door had been left wide open just for such an occasion. Unwilling to suspect Sir Galuf, who had been castellan even before Queen Edea's birth, they tried to come up with a more likely suspect. However, the only people who could've possibly known the existence of the second cellar would be the King himself, Queen Edea and maybe perhaps the Lord Chamberlain, and Lady Dincht... However, these people were above and beyond suspicion.

Deciding that their time would be better employed by tracking the kidnapped princess, they followed the goblins through the trap door. Apart form giving each other a furtive glance from time to time, no mention was made by either one of the fiery kiss they had exchanged. This silence was, however, short lived.

It happened during their descent into the tunnels. Quistis long skirts had gotten caught on something. Exasperated with that impediment to her mobility, she lifted her skirts revealing a sturdy pair of long-boots, and unsheathed a small dagger from the left boot. Seifer just lifted a brow at such an unlady-like display, but said nothing, preferring to keep watch. Just in case. It was only the sound of tearing fabric that made him turn to watch. Quistis was trying to hack off the thick velvet material of her long skirts with the small knife. Annoyed, because the dagger was not sharp enough to slice easily through the fabric she said to him.

"Don't just stand there looking! Give me a hand will you?"

"Whatever pleases My Lady Disdain."

With two swift slashes of _Hyperion_, Quistis's dress from mid-thigh down, fell off her. Looking at what he'd bared, she flushed a bright red. When she asked for his help, all she'd really wanted was for him to take out his own dagger, which was longer and much sharper to continue hacking where she'd let off... At mid-calf! Just slightly below her knees!

"Seifer, you dumbass! See what you did!"

"Humph... A great improvement..." He frowned as his gaze slowly travelled down her shapely long legs, "I don't like sharing...but I suppose it's alright. I'll be killing the little fuckers anyway, once we find were they've taken Rinoa-chan..."

"Dammit! Will you be serious for once! I'll never hear the end of it from Lady Ma! ... Eek!"

Seifer had grabbed Quistis by the waist, and lifted her off the small mound of fabric that surrounded her to set her down by his side, his arms still around her.

"It's okay, babe, we'll think of somethin'!"

Startled at the way he'd just called her, she could only stare at him. With his signature smirk, he bent to give her half opened lips a quick kiss.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" He bent his head to taste her lips again, "Nope, still there!"

She thumped him lightly on the chest, "You beast! I'm not one of your... "

He cut her off with another kiss. "I know, My Lady Quistis."

There was a very serious look in his sea-green eyes. One she had seen only once before, when he was knighted by King Cid, and took the oath upon his honour to protect Queen Edea as her most loyal knight. Blushing at the implications of that gaze, but not wanting nor willing to think about it at the moment, she said.

"Let's go! I hate saying this but the stink of goblin is growing fainter and fainter!"

Seifer was not fooled by her quick change of topic, but he let it pass. He was willing to give her some breathing space. At this very moment, getting Rinoa back was the more important task. The next generation of Almasys could stand to wait a bit.

– ∞ –

_(Do you understand what you must do?)_

_Yes._

_(Very good! You are a courageous young woman!)_

_This mental linking is a very warm feeling..._

_(To be a sorceress, child... Is both a curse and a blessing.)_

_I've been scared of my powers for so long..._

_(It's alright to be afraid. Never forget what our name means.)_

_I was never told... What does it mean?_

_(Our name is derived from _'sortiarius'_ a word in a language  
that has been long forgotten by most)_

_Uh, what is 'sor'-'sortuirus'?_

_(A 'sortiarius' is 'one who influences fate'... )_

_Wow! You mean like change things around... ?_

_(Yes. But remember, Rinoa, nothing is ever  
free nor without consequence. Remember when  
you almost burned down a keep?)_

_Ye-yes!_

_(What were you thinking at the moment?)_

_Well... Galbadia's winters are terrible!  
They are so cold and humid! Sometimes it's nigh  
impossible to build a proper fire to warm the Great Hall..._

_(Please continue...)_

_The keep's castellan is very elderly and I know  
he and his wife suffer from arthritis... I didn't want  
to leave the keep without making sure that they would  
be okay, but my father was getting impatient..._

_(You stared at the weak flame burning in the hearth... )_

_... And wished with all my might that it would... grow... Oh!_

_(Exactly. Everyone, yourself included,  
almost died of incineration, and yet it was just  
such a trivial wish. A normal person could've  
made it without the same outcome. For us these two words:  
power and responsibility must be continuously applied.  
It is a burden we sorceresses must carry and share.)_

_I understand, Your Majesty!_

_(I expected no less from someone who had brought  
the black knight to his knees! He's awake now and  
calling for you!)_

_I'm so glad he's alright!  
I want to go back to him,  
I'll do my best to do the task you assigned!_

_(Very well, it's up to you Rinoa-chan... )_

_Yes, Sensei-sama_

– ∞ –

For the first time, Quistis and Seifer were actually grateful that white goblins had such a pungent smell, specially when coming upon chambers where the path could be split into two or three ways. In such cases, Quistis would cast a minor fire spell to create some extra light while Seifer sniffed hound-like the various tunnel openings. They did not bother to look for a ground trail as they both knew that goblins were extremely light-footed. Unless they were moving in very large numbers, and wore heavy armour, they left no trail worth following.

They also discovered that all kinds of nasty crawlies made their home underground... For example, the huge Caterchipillar that blocked their way through one of the tunnels almost succeeded on catching Seifer inside one of it's webs. Had he been even a bit slower in his reaction time, Quistis would've had to cast a curative spell on him for Caterwebs are known to make the victim extremely sluggish. Thankfully, the element of surprise had been the only advantage the creature had over them, when it surged out of the ground aiming its web at Seifer. Once that was over, Hyperion sliced the monster easily with one single slash. To her annoyance, it had taken Quistis longer to unfurl her whip...

Three gigantic Scorpions, two Buels, and a whole bunch of red bats later, they realized that mixed with the pungent stink of goblin there was the unmistakable salty smell of seawater... At one point, the tunnel they were traversing seemed to be wounding upwards, in almost a circular motion. The smell of seawater kept getting stronger every time they turned a corner, always going upwards. It felt like they've been underground for ages! But they were getting closer to the exit.

Seifer looked back at Quistis. He knew she would berate him for being frivolous at a time like this, but hell she looked damned hot in that sexy littl' getup! Even with her hair tied back haphazardly with a torn piece of fabric, and her beautiful face smudged with dirt... He wondered if there was ever a time in which she did not look good. He could admit it to himself now, he'd been fucking jealous of Squall! He resented all the attention she gave him! Although he knew quite well that the love she had for Sir Puberty was purely fraternal, he couldn't help but begrudge him even the tiniest morsel of her care...

It was a pretty crazy feeling! Squall was one of his best friends... When he realized that other people found him desirable, he'd started flaunting that fact to Quistis. First it had been Lady E, then Lady M, and on and on. He realized now that it had been a very childish gesture to wrestle her attention away from Squall, but instead he only succeeded in creating the adverse effect. She started to move further and further away from him, until her fondness became disapproval... And Quistis being Quistis, she was most vocal and articulate about it! Of course, his overweening pride had not allowed him to retract his actions nor to take her constant criticism of his behaviour lying down... Hence their constant bickering. He realized that his childish jealousy had made him waste a lot of time! He would not allow the situation to continue any further; likewise he would be damned if he allowed her to be given to that upstart Dollet! Even if she didn't want to be with him, he would never allow her to go to another against her will!

Quistis stared at Seifer's broad back. She caught him frowning when he'd turned briefly to look a her. 'I wonder what triggered that...' It was just unfair! Even though they've been trudging through these tunnels for what seemed to be hours, he looked like he'd just stepped out of a grand reception (which he did – they had). The red tunic with argent trimmings he wore, suited him very well. It drew attention to wide shoulders that tapered down to the lean hips encircled by Hyperion's ornate sheath. Powerful legs in their customary chausses, were encased by shiny greaves and solleret. 'I'm amazed he's so nimble! That steel casing he's wearing on his feet must weight a ton!'

After a brief argument, they had decided to take turns on who would lead and who would guard the rear. During the last junction, it had been his turn to take the lead, but she hadn't realized this last tunnel would be so long and winding! She wondered how he would take the suggestion that they change places now. She was mildly irritated by his rather over-protective attitude. She was more than capable of taking care of herself, and thanks to him, her mobility had improved one hundred percent... She tried not to think about how short her dress was now... Nor how it felt to be pressed to that hard muscled body as he kissed her senseless...

Distracted by the direction of her thoughts, she bumped into him. He had stopped at the point in which the narrow passageway they were traversing made a sharp turn to the left. From the looks of it, the exit had to be quite close as the darkness surrounding their ascent had gradually been giving way to light. Also the smell of goblin had grown almost unbearable, as well as the noise they made with their high-pitched squeaks. However, what caught Seifer's attention, and had made him stop on his tracks was not the din created by the goblins, but the sound of human voices...

"... This here be the prin-cesss..."

–SLAP!–

"Yeowch! Wha'd'ya do dat fer, Boss?"

"Don't touch 'er!"

"She's real purty! Ain't she?"

"She ain't fer the likes of you n' me, Stevens, jes 'member that! Yer live longer!"

"Why's she ain't moving? She ain't dead, is she?"

"Nah! That nob gave me sumethink to make her real quiet like..."

"I betcha we'd make more by sellin' 'er!"

"I fucking tol' ya, you fuckhead! She ain't for fucking sale!"

"Shudup you two n' start gettin' the boats ready to ship them littl' fuckin' stinkers to 'Eldbeak..."

"Jeez, sum' times I thinks I don't gets enuf pay!"

"Me, I'm surprised they 'aven't ate 'er!"

"Git your asses on gear! Those littl' stinkers kept their teeth off the littl' lady 'cause they fear that nob more than their own stinky boss!"

* * *

**ACT VI **_(to be continued...)_


	6. Act IV: Those Who Influence Fate, II

**Disclaimer:** All FF8 characters are courtesy of Squaresoft Enix

* * *

OMAKE TIME! **Tales of the Surly Knight****

* * *

**

_Sir, sir, be patient.  
For my part, I am so attired in wonder,  
I know not what to say.  
_

–Much Ado, Act IV.i. –

* * *

**ACT IV (Part II)  
_Those who influcence fate_**

_In Balamb Castle... _

Closing the door after the King and the Shumi Elder entered the Queen's antechamber, Raijin cast a furtive glance at his companion's profile. She was standing in full attention, ramrod straight. Silent. Always silent. As if he were not present, standing only a few feet away. Next to her. But the fact that she had _chosen_ to be here with him as he fulfilled his duty as Nii-san's retainer was more than enough. It had always been like this between the two of them. He had learnt to love these silences. That was the way she was. His greatest wish was to be able to stand next to her forever. To protect her from further harm. He couldn't remember a time when he hadn't wanted to do that...

He was six years old the first time he'd met Fujin. All of them were more or less the same age, with Seif Nii-san and Quisty Onee-chan being the oldest. They had been playing whatever it was that children played. As usual Zell was rather loud crying over something Nii-san said, and Onee-chan was busy scolding him while trying to console Zell at the same time. Selphie, as energetic then as now, was running around being chased by Irvine, while Squall silently watched the action standing not too far away. They were in Balamb Castle's vast Southern Courtyard, the one that contained the Rose Maze and faced the Great Hall. He couldn't remember what he was doing. All he could remember was this little girl staring at them with her one crimson eye, because the other was covered by an eye-patch.

Looking back, Fu was even more silent then than she could ever be now. Her silence at the time had been a very eerie one. It wasn't like he didn't know any silent people. Squall had always been pretty quiet, and even more so after he'd lost his mom... but he was _there_. Squall's anger at his mother's death broiled within him, as did his sadness... With Fujin, it was a completely different thing, like her spirit made no sound. Absent. As if she were a small ghost... Just staring, staring at them with her one-eye stare. He had gazed at that too quiet unsmiling face, and had decided then and there that more than anything, he would like to get this little girl to smile at him. He had only been a child, completely unaware of the weight of sorrow and despair Fujin carried already on her fragile shoulders. How could he? His situation was unlike any of his friends, even Zell's. Both his parents were alive and well. His father was Nii-san's steward, and ruled the fiefdom during Nii-san's absence. Unlike his friends, he had never experienced such a loss...

Now he was older, and knew the meaning of dying, because he was a warrior. Because he was prepared to fight, prepared to deal and to accept death in order to protect those to whom he had sworn his protection. In spite of all that, Fujin's grief was something beyond his experience, something he could not comprehend… In the end it didn't matter whether he understood or not, all he really wanted was to help her carry that weight, to always be there for her. Maybe his goal was too ambitious; but at least her present silence was a companionable one. He could feel her being there with him, even when she didn't look at him, or speak to him. She was there with him. It was enough.

The door to the Queen's antechamber opened.

"Yo, guys! How 'bout I take over?"

"QUEEN? SQUALL?"

Those were the only words Fujin had said for hours. At her question, Zell's face fell.

"No change. Squall too..."

"But the Shumi-Elder's there, ya know!"

"Yeah! The Elder told us the Queen's really strong, n' that she was fightin' it!"

Fujin looked at Zell briefly, before nodding at him and saying.

"UNDERSTOOD."

She kept her rigid vigil. The door opened again. They bowed as the King and the Shumi-Elder left the room. The King looked preoccupied. It was very hard to read the Elder's expression, but he radiated kindness. They somehow felt comforted by his mere presence. "Do not give up hope, children." He told them before he left, followed closely by the King who just smiled sadly at them.

"Awww, Fu! Why don'tcha go get some rest, ya know? Me and Zell will take care of guarding the Queen..."

"Hey, Fu-chan! Why don'tcha keep Selph-chan company? She'll definitely appreciate it... I was kinda of getting' on her nerves with my pacing..."

Fujin looked at Zell until he began to squirm, then she just nodded at him and went inside, closing the door softly behind her.

"Thanks, man! I think she's more affected, ya know, by Rinoa-Hime's kidnapping than she's let us know, ya know?"

"No pro! I was really gettin' on Selph-chan's nerves! I wonder if Seif and Onee-chan managed to catch up with the littl' fuckers!"

"They came from nowhere, ya know!"

"Humph! Irv was sayin' that he found the timing of it majorly weird..."

"Huh? Whadd'ya mean?"

"Like those things showed up an' then the Queen suddenly fainted..."

§

∞ § ∞ § ∞

§

_Underground Balamb…_

–_WHOP! –_

_Squeal! _

"You, there! Don't touch 'er!"

"Ya should've cut off the littl' narsties' arm, Boss!"

"Shuddup, you shithead! Or you're forgettin' the stinkers smells worse dead than alive?"

Quistis heard a high pitched whimpering, and tightened her grip on _Titania's Wisp_. She could guess what was going on just by listening, but she couldn't actually see the action because Seifer's large body was stubbornly blocking her in the narrow passageway. As they ascended, it had been steadily becoming narrower and narrower, to the point in which they had to go in single file… **_'I should've insisted on taking the lead! Then both of us would be able to see!'_** She glared at his back. She was by no means a short person, but she wished she could least be two inches taller! That way, she would be able to see what was going on over his shoulders, which were blocking her line of vision!

Seifer's attention was still focused in the direction of the voices. She wondered how many humans were present. Judging by their voices –they were rather loud– there should be at least four, and most importantly … They had Rinoa! She found it very disturbing that humans would be in collaboration with goblins as they were natural enemies... **_'Goblins consider humans to be prey... Why are these people not afraid?' _** Not only were they not afraid, by the sounds of it they seemed to be in command of the goblins! **_'How is this possible? Why would these creatures obey a human when they have trouble obeying their own captains!'_**

Unable to bear it, she thumped Seifer's back with her fist to make him move a bit so she could see, but he was not budging. He might as well be a rock. What was worse, he used his arm to push her back... Exasperated, Quistis placed a hand on either side of his broad shoulders, and using them as a lever, she lifted herself up on her toes so she could take look whether he liked it or not! He turned his head slightly to flash her an irritated look, but refocused his attention on the group of men that were clustered around Rinoa.

He was glad he'd obeyed the sudden instinct to pause and gauge his surroundings, instead of blindly rushing in…**_ 'There's no way I'm taking risks with Lady Disdain's life!'_** The way things looked, had they done so without any sort of plan, they would've been defeated! The five men were easy targets even armed to the teeth, but the place was swarming with the smelly little fuckers! He frowned as he centred his attention on the fat guy, he was clearly the one in charge as he seemed to be issuing orders to a bunch of the disgusting creatures... **_'So fatso over there is the Boss… … … Dammit, Quis! I wish you'd stop!'_** He could feel Quistis's soft rounded breasts rubbing against his back, **_'I don't fucking need that kind of stimulation right now!'_**

Unaware of the discomfort she was causing Seifer, Quistis pressed herself against him so she could take a better look over his shoulder. The narrow corridor opened to a vast apse-like chamber. Its tall vaulted roof supported by five strong columns with torches stuck on either side illuminating the room. At the very center, the princess was lying on some sort of makeshift table crudely made with a darkish wood. The rough finish of the table contrasted enormously with the delicate scrollwork that ornamented the pillars and the panels that adorned the highly polished walls. This confirmed something she had suspected all along: The chamber, the passageway and the vast network of tunnels they've been traversing were made by a master builder. The workmanship, not to mention the height of the passages, was too fine and precise to be goblin made. And ancient. Very ancient. **_'I wonder how the goblins were able to stumble upon such a find... They are not known to be overly clever... They are scavengers, but they are _not_ explorers.'_** She frowned as she pondered the question, **_'It cannot possibly have been these illiterate sailors... By the looks of them they must be a derelict bunch as none of them is wearing a guild insignia ... … WHAT!'_**

"Shuddup, you bunch o' shitheads! I'm ahearin' som'thing!"

Everyone, including goblins which were not known for being particularly quiet, became silent. The Boss was one mean nasty asshole. He understood goblins, and knew they only obeyed fear and intimidation. More than one goblin head had rolled off its shoulder for failing to obey his orders. But nothing could be heard, except the shuffling of bare goblins' feet. One of the ruffians, the second in command, had the temerity to say.

"Huh! Ya sure ya hears sum'think, Boss?

Before the Boss could make up a scathing retort at such cheek from a subordinate, one of his men called out from deep within the tunnel facing him…

"BOSS! THEM BOATS'RE READY!"

Whatever it was that he wanted to say or do became secondary to his innate desire of wanting to get rid of the smelly goblins.

"Right! You, Goblins! Move it! …You, Stevens! Stay with the other 'alf n' guard the princess while I git rid o' this lot!"

"Aye, Boss!"

At the slowly receding sound of marching feet, Seifer removed his hand from Quistis's mouth, and glared down at her. They were now facing each other in the narrow passageway, standing barely an inch or so apart. His furious gaze commanded her silently to keep still. Quistis nodded her acquiescence curtly, angry at herself for not controlling her reactions… but the sheer number of goblins present had astounded her! The huge chamber was full of them! It was just as well that he'd heard her soft intake of breath, and had managed to muffle her unintentional exclamation just in the nick of time. She was confident of her own ability with the whip, and she knew Seifer's skill as a blademaster to be unparalleled, except perhaps by Squall… However, no matter how proficient their fighting prowess, there was no way they could take on so many enemies at the same time. **_ '…But wait a minute, aren't half of them leaving? Now's our chance to strike!'_**

Seifer had had the same thought as she, because he looked at her and nodded in the direction of the chamber. He bent his head so that his lips were so close to her ear as to almost graze them.

"Snuff torches, float Rinoa." He murmured softly.

Sky-blue eyes stared into sea-green ones for just a split second before comprehension of his plan dawned in them. It was a pretty clever plan, and the element of surprise would definitely work in their favour! Grabbing his tunic, she raised herself on her toes and gave him a swift kiss on the lips, before whispering softly into his ear.

"For luck…"

Smirking because she had managed to surprise him, she was turning to carry out the plan when his arm snaked around her waist, lifted her feet off the floor, and his mouth descended on hers… When her feet touched the ground again, her hands had fisted on his tunic, and she was gasping for breath. She heard his masculine voice whisper softly.

"Yeah…"

She decided not to take issue with the underlying smugness in his voice, and concentrated on the task at hand. **_'I'll think of a suitable revenge later, after all this is over…'_** Right now, Rinoa-chan needed their help.

§

∞ § ∞ § ∞

§

_Sometime before at Balamb Castle…_

An elegant figure displaying a very grave mien, strolled down the quiet hallway that led out of the Royal Council Chambers. The meeting had been interrupted by the castellan, Sir Galuf who'd promptly gone to whisper something into King Cid's ear. Whatever it was, had made him abruptly get up, excuse himself, and leave the room. Everyone had just stared at each other, before Martine as Lord Chamberlain of the kingdom tacitly and very diplomatically took over where his king had left off in such a hurry. In the end, everyone was so exhausted that they agreed to retire for the night and reconvene come morning, or earlier if they were to receive further news of Princess Rinoa's whereabouts.

'**_So far, so good. They will never think of looking into that small hidden port…'_** He had pretended to commiserate with King Caraway, and made all the necessary polite noises as the others had speculated about Cid's sudden departure. They had all surmised that the King had been summoned, because even with the aid of the Shumi-Elder whose healing skills were legendary, the Queen had taken a turn for the worse. However, inside he was filled with a deep sense of elation. Long years of planning and playing the waiting game were finally coming to fruition!

He had found out early in life that no matter how prodigious his intelligence, how great his aptitude in the arts of government, he would always be subject to the whims of the one who was born to sit on the throne, and be therefore vulnerable, unprotected. So he had learnt to use his cunning to keep himself from harm, from those who sought to hurt him. **_'That bully died too quickly to pay for all the agonies he made me suffer…'_** At the time, he was only a fledging poisoner, just coming into his skill. Had he then, the knowledge he now possessed, Dollet's only son and heir would've died a much, much slower and agonizing death.

Lady Dollet was much easier to dispose, **_'Such a vain and ignorant woman! It shames me to be related to her!'_** She had thought an alchemist was some sort of beautician. He took advantage of her ignorance, and fed that belief by creating a facial ointment for her that made the skin glow. As expected, after witnessing the flattering results she demanded more, and he complied, but added a compound of poisons that the body would absorb slowly. He didn't want her to die too soon, for he did not wish the lord to marry someone younger and perhaps more fertile. However, three years later she succumbed to the slow poisoning, and followed in her son's footsteps by dying in extreme agony.

The timing of her death had truly annoyed him, as it was indicative that the old bitch had not followed his strict instructions: Apply the cream only twice per day, morning and night. It had been his plan to kill her off in five years, not three! He overheard her lady-in-waiting remark that Lady Dollet was so fond of her beauty cream that she would guard it jealously and kept a little pot of it by her side, applying it constantly! He should've known the bloody old bird would not do as he asked, but his youth had made him miscalculate the vanity of women.

He would not be making the same mistake twice. The dosage of black dream poison he'd administered on Queen Edea should've been strong enough to keep her in eternal slumber. He'd given a much milder version of it to his men. He needed Rinoa-Hime alive to fulfil his purpose. **_'Apparently, the poison has an effect on normal people as well… Interesting. It's lethal for those with sorceress blood, but that knight, Squall, was cut down with a blade infused by black dream as he tried to reach the princess… From the accounts I heard, it did not affect him immediately like it would a sorceress… Of course, the dosage for the young princess was much milder than what I've applied on Edea… I will have to keep a very close tab on that young man, perhaps I might discover other applications for it…"_** It seemed that if the poison did not kill, at the very least it induced a comatose state for an indefinite period of time. **_"I could've used it on that old bitch… If she were not dead, but not alive either it would've prevented Dollet from marrying again…" _**

In his effort to produce an heir, the septuagenarian Lord Dollet did marry someone much younger, but she was frivolous, and very easily bored. The new Duchess of Dollet was only eighteen years old. It was very obvious that this marriage had been forced on her due to the extreme importance of the bridegroom. It had been ridiculously easy to make the new Duchess his mistress. **_'My pleasing looks are the only worthy inheritance that my unlamented sire left me… But you knew that, didn't you, old man? That I was bedding your wife… You old fool! You were hoping that my seed would take root inside of her as you were impotent…' _**But there were as many ways to prevent conception, as there was to kill someone. The power he'd sought for such a long time was slowly coming into being. **_'As if I would sabotage my own carefully constructed plans for the sake of a pretty face!'_**

In the end, he had been forced to dispose of the young duchess as well. His original intent had just been to render her sterile, but she'd become too demanding of his time. **_'I'm afraid I don't respond too well to blackmail. Did the little bitch really think to control me with her silly threats?'_** He hadn't even bothered to poison her. She had not been worth the trouble. A small, but tragic chocobo accident did the trick, and not a moment too soon… Apparently, he'd not been her only lover, **_'She was a slut after all…'_** The brat someone else had planted in her womb died with her.

As a young man, he had been full of ambition, but short on funds and power. His father, being only the second son of a second son, was just a lowly knight in charge of a small keep! How he despised the way these young lordlings, the Queen's Knights, flaunted their wealth and status! The worst of the four being that young peacock, Count Almasy! How dare he give him such a supercilious look! As if he were nothing! As if he were more lowly than an earthworm! Everything he was, everything he had was the result of his own effort and cunning. How dare that lordling judge him with his inherited worth!

'**_Humph! Soon, very soon, none of it will matter, of course!'_** He would be having the last laugh. He would allow that young lordling to live long enough to watch him take possession of the beautiful Lady Trepe. She was the only female befitting to be his bride and breed his children. Lust was an emotion he understood very well, and it shone out of that lordling's eyes whenever they rested on the girl. Yes, he would make sure the young Lord Almasy witness him make the lovely Quistis his bride…

'**_Power. The ability to control people, to influence the destinies of nations!' _** He had been gifted with a blazing ambition! Perhaps it was fated that his star would reach its zenith, and he would occupy his rightful place in the world, denied to him by an accident of birth. He looked at the slender metallic band that adorned his middle finger, **_'This ring, this insignificant looking ring… so easily disregarded will help me get what I crave! What I need! Once I gain absolute power, no one will dare look down on me again.' _** Who could have foretold that his search for a rare poison in Odin's Ruins five years ago would yield such bounty? **_'I've surely been favoured by the gods to become the ruler of all mankind. It's the only explanation for my good fortune! Even had I been able to foresee the future, I don't think I could have planned this better!'_**

He had been intrigued by finding such an ordinary looking item lying on top of a very impressive altar. Without giving it much thought, he had taken the ring, and placed it in his middle finger. Instantly a new perception had flooded his senses! And pain. An intense pain, which dispersed whenever he took off the ring… The pain was a small price to pay. By wearing the ring, he felt capable of doing things, that hitherto he would've thought only a full-blooded sorceress could do! With the passage of time, he had learnt to bear the pain, specially after he'd almost lost it once by taking it off. **_'I suspected it at the time, but now after the final test, I'm sure…'_** He had in his possession the fabled ring of Aesterith that the gods had created at the dawn of humanity to aid mankind! **_ 'It was a risky thing to do, to come face to face with Queen Edea, but now I know for certain that this ring can not only grant me great powers, it can also disguise me from those who possess power! Otherwise there's no way I could've poisoned her with the Black Sleep!'_**

Originally there were three sorceresses, Ultimecia, Freyja and Edea. The first two perished when they were sucked into the deep dimensional abyss that their battling had produced atop Mount Almaj in Centra Continent. He had been a mere adolescent at the time. The intense lightning and high energy charges of their legendary battle had obscured the sky, and its reverberations could be felt all the way to his father's lands in Hasberry Plains. **_'As I looked up the sky and witnessed for myself what a sorceress's power could do, I craved that power…'_** Queen Edea was the last remaining full blooded sorceress left in the world. **_'But with her out of the way, mine will be the only power to be reckoned with! …And little Rinoa, she will be my puppet…!' _**

Getting to Edea had been ridiculously easy. The ring helped to conceal his true intent from the Queen. When she was temporarily distracted by the commotion outside, he had seized the opportunity to puncture her upper arm with his poisoning ring. Her eyes had widened a fraction when she'd looked at him, but it served her to no avail because immediately after, she'd fallen into the deep magical coma induced by the poison. **_'It was good of her to notice who it was that orchestrated her downfall…' _**He'd only felt a very brief moment of trepidation when he had grabbed her arm. It was the first time he'd tested the poison. The most difficult and complex poison he'd ever mixed in his life. Not only was the recipe a challenge to follow, the ingredients were extremely rare and hard to find. **_'I almost paid with my life for some of the ingredients, but it was worth the great effort required…'_**

With Sorceress Edea out of the picture, there was no power left in this world that could contest his! But patience… Patience… He'd waited this long, he didn't want to ruin his grand finale by rushing the end… –_Humph_–… It was highly ironic, and mildly entertaining that King Cid's fondness for smuggled Trabian liquor would be the indirect cause of his beloved wife's demise. **_ 'Had the King not produced his private stash of Trabian Armagnac I would not have thought to investigate its origin…'_** That the small smuggler's cove had its own Dock Master, meant that it had been tacitly sanctioned by the Crown of Balamb. **_'Too bad old Master Barley became goblin fodder…'_**

He finally reached his destination. If he was not mistaken, the second door to the left would be Lady Fujin's chambers. **_'I didn't even have the ring when I sold Trabia to the goblins! The only witness to the 'transaction' was that girl Fujin… I can't believe they didn't dispose of her! Goblins are a blood thirsty race, but they are so very stupid! I should've done something about it at the time, but I was young and too drunk with the sweet elixir of success! Also, I was comforted by the knowledge that the only survivor of Trabia's royal line had lost her faculty of speech… but still, I should have terminated her, even if she was under the Dincht's tutelage. It should've been easy enough…' _**Even after hearing that Fujin had learnt to communicate in an extremely limited way –mostly by using one word or two word phrases, he'd put it off. He'd been too enmeshed in his own intrigues to pay much attention to an insignificant child, specially when it was said that the girl only remembered the part of her sister protecting her.

He had reached Fujin's door. As expected, there was no one around. **_'I cannot rely on her memory loss forever… Anything might trigger her memory. I cannot allow that to happen. Not now, when everything is going so well for me.'_** Sooner or later Fujin might remember how it was that she lost her right eye, and who it was that had inflicted the wound… **_'No, I have to deal with her now. She trusts me. They all do…'_**

He was by nature extremely secretive, but he'd made himself present a genial face to the outside, that way he would always be above suspicion. People liked him. They trusted him. They confided in him, like that fool, King Cid. He lent them an attentive ear, and expressed his admiration at everything they boasted, distilling any useful information he might gleam in his memory for further use.

To have all the most important rulers of the human kingdoms assembled in one place was too great an opportunity to miss! This was his one chance to make one large sweeping strike, but he needed Rinoa to be in place. He truly disliked trusting others to do his bidding, but he could not be in two places at the same time… In any case, they feared him immensely. He did not trust their loyalty, but he trusted their deep fear of him. **_'But first things first…'_** He entered Fujin's chamber.

§

∞ § ∞ § ∞

§

_Town of Raha, in front of Barley's cottage…_

Irvine waited impatiently for Thomas to emerge from the Dock Master's cottage. He'd only entered less than a minute ago, but in this type of search time was the most precious commodity. The more they delayed, the more time was granted the kidnappers to whisk the princess out of reach. A few minutes later, Thomas emerged looking rather grim.

"Thomas?"

"Martha, Barley's wife confirmed that the garment belongs to her husband. As a matter of fact, he left the house wearing it, and has not returned home yet."

"Would you say Barley is one to frequent any of the pubs or bars aroun' town?"

"No, sir Kinneas, old Barley was a workaholic. He lived to work. He also didn't drink. Not even during Royal Festivals when beer and ale are courtesy of the King!"

"Let's go to the port!"

"Uh, sir Kinneas, which one?"

"You mean you folks at Raha keep various ports?"

"Well, the main port is located right here in town, my lord, to the south, then there's the huge warehouse port we use to store goods imported from Galbadia on the southeast, and there's the nicer passenger port near…"

Irvine interrupted before Thomas could continue any further, "Alright! Do you know which port he would be favouring on a day like today?"

"No, my lord."

"Alright, let's go back an' ask Mrs. Barley!"

Not wanting to waste more time than necessary, Irvine dismounted and decided to ask Mrs. Barley himself.

"Thomas, you're with me. Tolla, I want you and Fremur to ride back to the castle to keep them posted on our current situation." He paused only slightly before continuing, "If Lady Xu is not there, report directly to Lady Selphie and _no one else_. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir Kinneas!"

"Very well. After you've made your report, I want you to stay with Lady Selphie. Now go!"

After sending off two of his most loyal archers back to Balamb Castle, Irvine went with Thomas to knock at Barley's door. After waiting for a few moments, it was finally answered by a young maid. She looked rather frazzled, but her eyes widened and her mouth hung open when she caught sight of Irvine. Thomas intervened before the girl made a fool of herself and disgraced the town in front of Sir Irvine…

"His Lordship, Count Kinneas is here to see Mrs. Barley!"

Irvine tried to hide the pained look that came to his face at such a pompous introduction. He was truly glad that Thomas didn't know he had a slew of lesser titles or he'd be reciting every single damned one! He winked at the maid who was still staring at him in deep awe.

"Be quick about it, girl! Your wasting his lordship's time!"

The girl blushed at Thomas's admonition, and after she curtseyed clumsily in front of Irvine, she stepped aside inviting them inside.

"Please come in, my lords!"

Her confusion amused Irvine. He shook his head at Thomas, when the latter opened his mouth to correct the girl's mistake. Irvine had to bend his head slightly in order to enter the tiny cottage. It seemed that the small doorway was not made to accommodate someone six-feet tall. He was beginning to feel a bit claustrophobic. There were two doors, one on each side of the narrow hallway with a set of stairs at the end. Muffled voices could be heard coming from the half-opened door on the left. The serving girl emerged from the room to say.

"Please come into the parlour, my lords."

After another curtsey, the girl disappeared into another door located at the back of the stairway. It probably led to the kitchen. Again Irvine had to bend his head to enter a rather cluttered looking parlour, where every single nook and cranny seemed to be stuffed with all sorts of knick-knacks. The lady of the house, who was quite plump, had risen at their approach, and was painfully trying to sink down into a deep curtsey.

"Uh, that won't be necessary, Mrs. Barley!"

Irvine was afraid that she might end up injuring herself, so he stepped forward and grabbing one of her hands helped her up again. (He ended by actually pulling her up!)

"Sir Kinneas! It's an honour to have one of Queen Edea's Knights visiting our humble home! Please be seated!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Barley. That won't be…" **_'…necessary?'_**

At Mrs. Barley's hopeful face, Irvine sat gingerly on the edge of the fat sofa stuffed with cushions that she had indicated, motioning Thomas to do likewise. He opened his mouth to resume his question when the young maid entered with a tray full of crockery. Not for the first time, Irvine wished his Selph were here. She was so much better in these situations than he would ever be! **_'I need her to give me some lessons!'_** He knew that had she been here, they would already be out the door with all the information they needed! Instead, here he was, forced to gulp down politely tepid tea.

"Mrs. Barley, did your husband tell you which port he would be supervising today?"

Mrs. Barley finally had a member of the nobility sitting in her parlour, drinking her tea! And not just any member of the nobility, but one of Queen Edea's famous knights! She'd heard all four were very handsome young men, but this one seated here was simply divine! She was not too worried about Barley. He was known to vanish from time to time, because the old codger liked to spy on his dock workers; although this was the first time that he'd torn his favourite tunic in order to fake his own disappearance… **_'Humph! That old fool, he'll be getting' an earful from me once he decides to come back! I just mended this tunic too!... Oh, well… maybe I won't be so severe with him. He did bring Lord Kinneas knocking at my door!' _**

This was her only opportunity to shine, her only chance of entertaining a full-blooded bona-fide aristocrat! And in front of a reliable witness too! Thomas Weldon was a very well regarded lad in town; he'd made it as one of the king's Choco-riders. She was going to maximize the experience, and make her neighbour, that stuck-up Emma Loudon positively green with envy.**_ 'The most she's ever done was to entertain the mayor's third cousin twice removed!' _**

Irvine was unaware that all these ambitious thoughts were going through Mrs. Barley's head as he and Thomas waited for her reply.

"Oh! My poor Barley!"

She delicately dabbed her right eye with a tip of the handkerchief that had been miraculously produced from her sleeve. She wanted to milk the situation to the fullest.

"It was precisely today that I said to him 'Be careful, dearest' before he left! But , oh no! My dear husband is a law onto himself! Who am I but just his wife …"

As Mrs. Barley droned on and on, Thomas cast an anxious look at his lordship. O-oh! Sir Kinneas looked like he was ready to explode…

§

∞ § ∞ § ∞

§

_Balamb Castle, Fujin's Chamber... _

A slight figure entered the dark room and sighed. The chimney was not lit. She tensed when she noticed a shadow emerge from one of the sofas by the mullioned window. The light of the full moon illuminated the sharp planes of his face. She recognized him immediately.

"DUKE?"

He made an elegant bow.

"Dollet at your service, My dear Lady Fujin... The last scion of Trabia's Royal House..."

Still unafraid, but curious, she inquired in a 'can-I-help-you' tone of voice.

"YES?"

"I've been waiting a long time for you my dear..."

Perplexed, she asked.

"HERE?"

He laughed.

"Ah! You have grown up to be a charming thing! In spite of only having one eye…"

She stared at him unblinkingly with her one crimson eye.

"Who could've thought that selfish sister of yours would end her life with such a generous gesture…"

Fujin's eye widened with sudden comprehension.

"TRAITOR!"

He bowed again.

"Yours truly, My Lady! I need to finish the job now."

§

**End of Act IV**

§

a/n:

Phew! I admit it takes lots of stamina to read my crazy yarns! One more act to go! Yup! **_Act V_** will definitely be the final one...

§


	7. Act V: Causality, I

**Disclaimer:** All FF8 characters are courtesy of Squaresoft Enix

* * *

OMAKE TIME! **Tales of the Surly Knight****

* * *

**

"_The god of love,  
That sits above  
And knows me, knows me  
How pitiful I deserve–"_

–Much Ado, Act V.iv. –

* * *

**ACT V (Part I)  
Causality**

_Balamb Castle, Fujin's Chamber... _

"TRAITOR!"

He bowed deeply this time.

"At your service, My Lady! I believe we have some unfinished business…"

"And you have something that's not yours, Lord Dollet... "

Suddenly, Fujin's slight figure curved, becoming a bit fuller in the bosom and at the hips. It also stood a bit taller. Silver hair darkened and lengthened to frame a different oval face no less lovely than the previous one. The eye-patch transformed into an eye and crimson irises gave way to glowing amber... Eyes that stared at the new Duke of Dollet with determination tinged with a hint of sadness...

"Jonathan, please return the Ring of Aesterith. It was not created to serve the purposes you have in mind..."

"Ah, Queen Edea! Well met! So, _this_ is a sorceress's power! Impressive... Indeed, very impressive! The dosage of Black Sleep I injected into your bloodstream should have by all the accounts finished you off!"

But he did not bow, instead he placed his right hand over the one wearing the ring. Edea's eyes followed his movements. Golden eyes looked straight into Dollet's dark ones

"You feel an acute pain emanating from your left index finger, don't you?"

His eyes widened slightly, before he blanked his expression.

"The pain will only worsen each time you wield the power of the ring."

His answer was to cast a spell.

"Flare!"

A powerful blinding swirl of wind, fire and thunder was hurled towards Edea, who unfazed stared at it coming swiftly towards her, only to be dispersed by the invisible barrier that appeared to surround her.

"Jonathan, it's not too late to reverse course… Return the ring. It has powers that you do not comprehend…"

"Meteor!"

In sharp contrast to the intense light of the previous spell, this one darkened the entire room as countless pellets of igneous rock fell from an invisible sky. All of them in Edea's direction. Jonathan did not want to kill Edea, because she seemed to possess knowledge on the ring that he did not have. He only wanted her to witness the extent to which he'd been able to master the Ring of Aesterith… And what better method than to damage her a little with a show of power? He had learnt long ago that to be feared meant also to be respected.

"Please reconsider."

Incredulously, Jonathan watched the powerful magic attack fizzle into nothing, before it was able to reach the Queen, who continued to regard him steadily. All she did was to lift one hand up with her palm turned upwards. Part of him was awed by her ability to deflect, no, to _dissolve_ the powerful forbidden spells; the other was deeply angered by her request. **_'After tasting the sweet elixir of power, I can never go back to where I was! Never!'_**

"It's you who does not understand, Queen Edea! …ULTIMA!"

The huge energy released by the spell broke windows, cracked walls, and shook the ground. However, it never touched Edea. Again, she lifted her hand and with a small circular motion the room suddenly went back to how it was before, as if the most powerful of forbidden spells had never been cast…

"You of all people! How can you ask me to relinquish such power! You, who were born with it! You ask _me_ to give up something I've toiled so hard to obtain?"

"Jonathan, such a ring as the one you're wearing, should not exist in this world…"

Suddenly, the door was flung open almost off its hinges, allowing an enraged Squall to charge in with _Lionhart_ in-hand, ready to slay the Duke. Fujin followed closely behind, _Pandemonia_ held in each hand, drawn and ready to provide back-up.

"You fucker! Where's Rinoa?"

"Squall! Fujin! Stay-back!" Edea cried, "He's more dangerous than he seems!"

"My, my! I see you were able to make the dark knight resurface…"

He smirked in Squall's direction, but his expression turned downright malicious when he gazed at Fujin.

"Ah! The lovely Lady Fujin… The _real _one, I presume? Oh, this is simply too delightful! Lady Arashi's sister, guarding Queen Raine's son!"

Squall was incensed by the undertone of amusement in the Duke's voice, and found it unbearable to hear his mother's name being mentioned so casually by the traitorous fuck. Also, he didn't need to look at Fu-chan to know how the little dipshit's mention of her older sister affected her… He rushed in for the kill…

"SHUT-UP!"

But the Duke was more than prepared for his attack. With a slight curl lifting the right side of his lips, he said smoothly.

"Good… A small diversion. Firaga!"

A large incandescent ball of fire shot off the Duke's left hand, and flew directly towards Fujin. But he was not finished. Squall recoiled in pain as he felt a huge force hit him in the stomach, before lifting him up and hurling him towards the open door. The unexpected move would've severely damaged Fujin, had the enormous blade of an oversized halberd not stood in the path of the huge fireball and adroitly deflect the volley.

"Aw, Fu! You didn't wait up for me, ya know!"

"QUIET"

It was said without heat, as if by rote. Raijin's tall figure went to joined his petite lady's, who completely ignored him, because her attention was focused on the elegant nobleman who stood not even two feet away from them. As she stared warily at the man, Fujin frowned. Somehow... he looked familiar, like she's seen him before, a long time ago...

Meanwhile, Squall felt his body hurtling towards the open door when a large body stood in his trajectory and stopped his flight. It was Sir Ward. The impact had winded the giant, but all massive seven feet of him stood his ground firmly. Next to his friend, Laguna was shaking his head at his son's recklessness.

"Raijin! Sir Ward! Laguna! I'm so glad you got here on time!"

Squall's impulsive attack and the Duke's retaliation, happened in such a quick succession that Edea had scarcely the time to react! The Queen suppressed a sigh. She should've known that any mention of his mother would've upset the usually calm and collected knight into behaving rashly. The consequences could have been more severe had the others not shown-up in the nick of time!

"Dark Knight, that was just a small taste of my power…"

The Duke's mocking tones served to revive Squall. Although the attack had left him feeling slightly woozy, Squall tried to ineffectually shake off Ward's restraining hand so he could charge at the Duke again. Exasperated, Laguna tried to instil some sense into the young man.

"Son, if you kill Dollet, we might never know Rinoa-chan's whereabouts…"

"CORRECT"

Completely ignoring the fact that Fujin, Raijin and Ward's weapons were pointed in his direction, the Duke examined the recent arrivals, and clapped his hands gleefully…

"What? How delicious! All the players are present!"

Edea frowned when she realized that the Duke was staring specially at Fujin, Laguna and Squall. **_'Did Jonathan have anything to do with Raine's death… ? But he was so young at the time… not even seventeen!… And why did he mention Fujin-chan's sister?'_** She felt a very familiar presence grab her upper-arm, and push her behind a rather large and perhaps a bit overindulged body.

"Cid! I thought you were joining Selphie and Zell!"

"Forgive me, My Queen, but I could not possibly go elsewhere and leave you here to deal with this traitor alone."

Cid looked back at his Queen with a bashful smile on his kindly face, so reminiscent of the old days. When he had been such a timid knight that Edea had been the one to do the courting.

"I needed to be here, my dear. Anyway, Titus went with them."

The curved blade of _Asuka_, the King's katana, unlike the other weapons, was securely strapped into his ceremonial obi, but Edea was not fooled. Not even for one second. Cid belonged to a long line of warrior kings, and the _Asuka_ was a most precious family heirloom. That kind of weapon could only be used for one and only one purpose... The fact that he was here, ready to draw its blade on her behalf, was the greatest proclamation of his love... She could not fail! She _would_ not fail! She placed a hand on Cid's shoulder, silently prompting him to stand aside so she could face Jonathan. Physical attacks were useless against the Duke.

"My! My! How touching! A sorceress and her aged bumbling knight!"

"Shut-up! Tell us where you have Rinoa!"

Fast as lightning, Squall had finally managed to shake off Ward's hold and was standing in front of the Duke, holding the point of his blade less than a quarter-inch away from the Duke's throat.

"Impudent puppy! How dare you point your blade at me!"

Suddenly, Dollet smiled. A very chilling smile. Full of malice and spite. Edea was invaded by a deep sense of foreboding. Whatever it was that had made him smile could only be extremely harmful...

"Jonathan! It is not too late to turn back! We can help you! I can help you!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! How can you help me, Edea? Behold!"

He showed her the finger where the ring was glowing a purplish hue. The skin above and below the metallic band was blackened, as if burnt by a white-hot fire, and it was slowly spreading...

"This shows the Ring of Aesterith to be subject to my will alone!"

Golden eyes stared sadly into maddened dark ones.

"You don't understand the price that must be paid to attain its powers. Little by little that intense pain and scarring will spread to cover your entire body..."

"What's a little pain in exchange for such bounty?"

"Enough of your rantings!"

Squall had had enough, with the impatience that characterized youth, he pricked the Duke's neck with the point of his sword before demanding.

"Tell us where you're holding the princess!"

Suddenly, he was flung off by a great force; this time around, with no Ward to deflect the blow, his body hit the wall with a loud thud!

"SON!"

"SQUALL!"

Both Laguna and Fujin rushed to the young knight's side. The Duke smirked at the trio, before saying.

"Next time I will ensure that your bones are all crushed… Young fool! You should not be pointing your blade at _me_! For all I've done... I was not responsible for your lovely mother's untimely death..."

"Silence! You little fuck!"

It was Laguna. Edea stared at him unsurprised. Somehow she had known that Laguna would be cognizant with the truth, but some things were best kept unsaid... She understood the reason behind Laguna's silence. Edea could only guess at the circumstances that produced Raine's death, but she could only surmise that if they ever were to come out, the harm it could cause would exceed the benefit gained, if any at all...

Truth is neither virtue nor vice for it can either aid or damage; rather, virtue resides on the knowledge of when to keep quiet and when to speak.

"Lord Dollet." She addressed him formally. "Do you really think that an old tale will aid your cause?"

"My Queen, the boy is entitled to know the truth... And the role Lady Fujin's beautiful sister had in it... "

"I said SHUT-UP!"

Laguna not only shouted the command, he hurled himself at the Duke, but ended like his son, flung against the wall.

"What d'ya mean?"

"EXPLAIN!"

Both Squall and Fujin were staring at the Duke now. Suddenly, a tall and muscular body blocked Fujin's vision. The enormous halberd _Quetzalcoatl _held steadily in his hand, ready to be wielded at the slightest provocation.

"Aw, Fu! Don't listen to him! Ya know! You gonna believe him? He's a traitor, ya know! 'member?"

§

∞ § ∞ § ∞

§

_Balamb Castle, sometime earlier... _

One of the double doors opened slightly and Fujin walked into the Queen's anteroom, catching Selphie was in the middle of a huge yawn. Her arms stretched way above her head.

"TIRED?"

Selphie smiled slightly at Fu-chan. Her yawn had been unintentional…

"Nah! I just wanna do something!"

"WORRIED?"

"Seify-kun and Onee-chan are still missing!"

"STRONG."

"I know, but I still worry! Also my Irvy hasn't returned yet! Aaagh! I _hate_ just sittin' here doing NOTHING!"

Selphie subsided when she looked down at Squall's still figure.

"I wish I could do something to help Squall!"

Fujin nodded. She completely understood the other girl's sentiments. The one of the double doors that led to the hallway opened, and Zell's blonde head with its spiky hairdo peeked in.

"Yo, Selph! One of Irv's archers are here to talk to ya..."

"Alrighty! I'm coming right out!"

Fujin was amazed at how the mere mention of Irvine's name was enough to perk-up Selphie-chan, then shrugged. She supposed if she were as expressive as Selphie was, she _might_ be doing the same with respect to Raijin...and shuddered. It was her greatest hope that day would never be.

After only a few minutes elapsed before Selphie entered the room again. Fujin looked inquisitively at her.

"Irvy sent me some good news! They found a clue, and now he's in Raha tryin' to learn more 'bout it!"

"GOOD!"

The doors opened again, but this time it was to admit the Shumi-Dono who was followed closely by the three kings and Sir Ward. With the exception of King Laguna and his silent retainer, the rest went directly to the Queen's chamber. Laguna went over to stand over his unconscious son with eyes darkened by worry. Sir Ward went to stand unobtrusively by the double doors.

"Selphie-chan, how's he doing?"

"Lady Ma tended all his surface wounds... but he's been poisoned with some kinda condition the Shumi-dono called..."

Laguna finished for her, "Black Sleep..."

Both Selphie and Fujin stared at him inquisitively. Laguna smiled tiredly as he sat on the other side of the bed facing Selphie. Squall was resting between them, but 'unmoving' or 'paralysed' would be a better description.

"The Shumi-dono explained it to us on our way here, but I've also come across it on my travels as a young man."

Laguna gazed down fondly at his son's face. In rest, its contours and lines so similar to Raine's… Certainly Squall's disposition was almost a replica of his mother's, so silent sometimes but prone to sudden bouts of temper... He continued.

"That was many years before I met Squall's mother. Back then I was young and carefree, Black Sleep seemed to me like something made up to scare young children…"

At their surprised looks, he brushed a gentle hand over his son's forehead before continuing with his tale.

"At first, what I learned about it was mostly hearsay... One amongst the many myths and legends that characterized the lore of the Centra continent, when the Southern Goblin Kingdom only occupied the lower portions."

"You mean… people used to live in Centra?"

"STRANGE…"

Laguna smiled at them, but there was a faraway look in his eyes.

"You were not even born at the time. A few years after I returned to Esthar to assume my duties to the Crown, Östark's aggressive expansionism forced the remaining human population of Centra to emigrate to Windhill and Esthar... or they would've ended like the Trabians..."

Here, Laguna paused to look at Fujin, but she nodded for him to go on.

"The Centrans I met were the last remnant of a great civilization. Had I been King of Esthar at the time, I would've gone to aid them against Östark, but ironically enough Esthar was waging war against Trabia... and the King didn't want to spare any of his warriors to go fight for 'a handful of a dwindled people.' I think that's what he said at the time..."

"REFUGE?"

"That's right Fujin-chan. The only concession I got from my uncle was that they could be granted refuge on the southwestern portion of Esthar's Great Plains."

"Your Majesty... Why didn't Balamb or Galbadia help them out?"

Laguna tilted his head and smiled at Selphie.

"Don't you know your history lessons, Selphie-chan?"

Fujin summed it up in her succinct way.

"WAR"

"Quite right. Gluck shared with his brother the same expansionist desires. In any case, going back to the Centrans, it's rumoured that their ancestors were unsurpassed in their knowledge of the magical arts and alchemy... Of course, the people I met were not wise in the ways of their forbearers, and for them Black Sleep was basically an old wives' tale…"

"But weren't you curious to find out more, Your Majesty?"

"I was very curious, specially when Black Sleep was mentioned as a cautionary tale in a very old text of lore that I had found in someone's library… It was an heirloom from long ago. The owner was unwilling to sell it to me, but he very kindly allowed me to borrow it in exchange for a translation of some of the stories it contained. They valued the book, but didn't know how to read its ideograms… As I've always been interested in the old languages, and have made a study of them, you can imagine I was more than happy to do the swap…"

"Didn't you wanna learn more?"

"CURIOUS?"

"I guess what I learnt of Black Sleep was so terrible that I decided against chasing its trail.. I didn't know at the time that my own son would end up being afflicted by it..."

Laguna looked up without noticing the beautiful moldings that adorned the high domed ceiling.

" –_Sigh_– Even if I could foresee the future, I think I still would not have pursued that knowledge, because the outcome would be worse..."

When Fujin and Selphie stared at him uncomprehendingly, he elaborated.

"I would not only have to deal with my son's condition, I would also have to deal with the guilt of being the one who brought forth Black Sleep..."

The door to the Queen's chamber opened and King Caraway walked out, his face a lot less grim looking than when he first entered. However it was the sight of the Queen walking out her room with King Cid's support that surprised everyone. She was walking slowly and with some difficulty, but she was walking!

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

Both Selphie and Fujin exclaimed at the same time, for once too startled to show their Queen the proper signs of respect.

Edea smiled at the two girls, "I'm fine."

The Shumi-dono also came out of the room and went directly to Squall's side. Once there, he placed a large hand on the young knight's forehead and nodded in Edea's direction. She motioned a worried looking Cid to let her stand on her own, and made her way slowly to where her Sensei was standing. Laguna made to stand up to give her more space, but she looked at him and shook her head.

"Laguna, take your son's hand."

After he complied with her request, she took Squall's other hand and closed her eyes. Soon, Squall's entire body was slowly bathed in a soothing green aura which began to encompass Laguna, the Queen and the Shumi-dono. Opening her golden eyes to stare sightlessly at Laguna, Edea instructed.

"Laguna, call your son from that place... Call him... The path is open, but only you can enter..."

– § –

–Running_–_

…_Mother... _

_Squall! Son, come to me!_

_Why can't I see you, mother?  
This path is so dark!_

…_Hurry! Hurry, Squall!  
Th-they're after me!...  
After me!...  
Me!...  
...  
_

_Mother! Where are you?  
I can't see!_

_What kind of son are you?  
Unable to perceive your own mother!  
Eek! Squall, hurry! …_

–Running_–_  
–Panting_–_

_I-I can't find you!..._

_Help! I need you!  
Help me, son!_

_Mother! Hang-on!  
I'm coming!…  
**I **will **not** fail you!_

…

_There are too many of them!  
We can't…! Help!_

–Running_–_  
–Running_–_  
–Panting_–_

_Mother!..._

–Running_–_  
–Running_–_

_Squall!  
Don't leave me here, son!  
I'm so afraid!... _

_I-I can't find you, mother!  
Where are you?..._

_Help me, son!  
Only you can help me!  
Help me!...  
Help!..._

…

(Squall)

–Panting_–_

_Huh?..._

(Son, you're chasing shadows…)

_Help me, Squall!  
Only you can!..._

_Mother! I'll… I'll find you!_

(Let go, Squall…)

_No!...  
I won't abandon her!_

(You mean to say, like I did  
…Don't you, son?)

_...  
I mean nothing!__  
I gotta find her!..._

_I'm afraid, Squall!..._

–Running_–_

_I'll find you, mother!_

(You're chasing shadows, son…)

_Don't you understand?...  
There's still time to save her!_

–Running_–_  
–Running_–_  
–Panting_–_

…_Squall, I'm here, son!_

_Wh-where?..._

(Your mother has moved on, son…)

_Shut-up! I don't wanna hear it!_

(Why can't you?...)

_Help me, Squall! I need you!_

(The Raine I knew would never say that!)

…_I need you, son!..._

(Son, you were too young to know, but your mother  
was a very self-sufficient, independent lady…)

_I'm so afraid!..._

(Your mother, in life, feared nothing!  
…By remembering her like this…  
You're doing her memory a great disservice)

_YOU don't know anything!_

(Son, like you I know the pain of loss…)

_YOU! You let her die!_

(-Sigh-)

_How could you?..._

(Do you think I let her go by choice?  
Son, your mother was a law unto herself.  
To stop her once she made up her mind…  
I would've had to put chains on her person and lock her up)

_Why didn't you?  
You would've saved her life!_

(I loved her...  
I respected her wishes…  
Even if I didn't agree with them…)

_Had you stopped her…_

(Son…to love someone also means  
to respect their decisions,  
even if the outcome is  
not something you would want)

… … …

(You should do well to remember this, Squall)

… … …

(Rinoa-chan might not seem like it… but…  
she's definitely not your submissive type of person! )

_Rinoa!_

(Return to us, son!...We need you here with us!)

_Mother…_

(Lay her to rest, son. I have…  
She deserves it…)

…_Father?..._

…

…

– § –

"Father? …Rinoa!"

Everyone gasped when Squall sat up saying that, as it pushed by an invisible force. The motion had been done so quickly that he felt a bit nauseous, and his eyes become quite cloudy! He started to sway. The Shumi-dono placed a restraining hand on the young man's shoulder; while Laguna, still recovering from the dark journey, could only tighten his grip on Squall's hand.

"Ah, youth! So hasty…"

"I-I'm fine, Shumi-Dono. Thank you."

The Queen was still in a trance-like state, her eyes not having regained their focus. Cid was actively supporting Edea, but she was unmoving. In spite of that, however, he looked quite unconcerned. He even greeted Squall back cheerfully.

"Welcome back, boy!"

The young people were stunned. Wasn't their King worried that something might have happened to Queen Edea? Titus Caraway observed them, and when he realized that Cid would not be forthcoming with the explanation, he harrumphed and said.

"Your Queen is communicating with my daughter."

"Huh?"

Large emerald eyes stared at him uncomprehendingly. They were not the only ones. Zell, Squall, Raijin and Fujin had an equally bewildered expression. Feeling sorry for them, and knowing that Titus would not elaborate more, Laguna decided to do so.

"We were summoned by Queen Edea, who explained the situation to us. It seems that sorceresses can communicate mentally with each other, so that's how she got a hold of Rinoa…"

"Where is she?"

"Calm down, son. Rinoa doesn't know. Remember, she's a fledging sorceress… Her powers are completely undeveloped. But we have a plan. That's why Edea is like this, she's instructing the princess on what to do."

Laguna's eyes, normally so kind, hardened.

"We know who's been betraying us, but we need to flush the traitor out!"

King Caraway interrupted Laguna to say.

"That's correct. And we need your help…"

His eyes strayed to Fujin, who stared at him solemnly. To everyone's surprise, the king bowed before saying to her.

"Specially yours, Lady Fujin."

§

∞ § ∞ § ∞

§

_Present time in Fujin's Chamber…_

"Aw, Fu! Don't listen to him! Ya know! You gonna believe him? He's a traitor, ya know! 'member?"

"Insolent dog! How dare you interrupt me!"

The Duke lifted his right finger.

"Dog! Learn your place!"

Suddenly, Raijin found himself being hurled like a projectile against a very heavy looking sofa! The force of his trajectory broke the heavy piece of furniture in two, and made him hit the wall behind it with a resounding thud, cracks fanning out like rivulets from where his body had made contact with the wall. Had Edea not cast a swift protect spell on the warrior, perhaps the sound of shattering bone would've added to the tumult… As it was, Raijin laid against the wall… unmoving.

"RAIJIN!"

"SHIT! Raij!"

Fujin raced to where Raijin remained motionless, almost afraid to touch him in case she might unwittingly cause him more harm. A hideous smirk crossed Jonathan's face as he said.

"Beware of crossing me!"

"Oooh…"

The small sound, for it was not too loud, had come from Raijin's lips. Fujin had cradled the warrior's head against her, and now she could feel him stir. Raijin gently pushed Fujin aside, slowly sat up, and lifting one hand to hold his head groaned loudly…

"Ooow! That wasn't very nice! Ya know? Why d'you do that for?"

"RAIJIN!"

Unable to contain herself, a relieved Fujin hugged the young man to her, causing him to complain again.

"Ouch! Watch it, Fu! Ya know? That really hurt!"

"Here…"

Squall had quietly retrieved _Quetzalcoatl _from where it had been tossed, and was returning it to Raijin. Laguna silently extended his arm and helped the young man to his feet. Jonathan couldn't believe his eyes! By all means, the young man should be if not dead, at least incapacitated, but there he was!… Complaining loudly and acting as if he'd only suffered a tap on the head! He turned incredulous eyes to Queen Edea who had not taken her eyes off him all this time.

"My dear Edea… Where _did_ you find this boy? He's quite the mammoth!"

"Jonathan… Does it really matter? Please consider your own situation!"

Edea's eyes lowered to his left hand. The blackened skin had spread to the other four fingers, and was slowly creeping pass the knuckles. She knew the pain had to be unbearable.

"What's there to consider? Do you truly think that I shall willingly go back to being someone else's lackey? Subject to their ridiculous wishes and nonsensical whims?"

"I was not asking you to do that…"

"What exactly are you asking then?"

A lightning bold solidified into his hand and he hurled it at Edea, to be intercepted by _Asuka_. Cid, in spite of his present cuddly shape, had not lost his edge with a sword. As quickly as it had been drawn, the sword was re-sheathed. Squall and the others quickly rushed to form a protective barrier around her, but Edea waved them aside.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You, who have everything!… Look at these fools! Even knowing that I can blow them all away, they still rush to protect you! How can _you_ understand the feeling of being utterly powerless?"

Sad amber eyes gazed steadily into slightly maddened dark ones. The black irises were tinged with yellowish purplish colour that was not there before.

"Jonathan, I'm sorry you were made to suffer… I'm sorry that those who should have protected you, failed to do so… But, have you truly considered the price to be paid for exacting such a revenge?"

"My dear Queen… If I give up the ring, will I become a child again?"

"You know as well as I do that no power can grant this…"

"…Will I regain my loss innocence once again?"

"Jonathan, you cannot use one heinous act to redress the one that was perpetrated against you…"

"My dear, dear Sorceress, that it exactly what I intend to do!… _This_, Edea, _this _is all that counts!"

He held his left hand up and enunciated very clearly.

"APOCALYPSE!"

A ball of dark energy left the palm of his hand, but it did not hurl itself against Edea. Instead, it became larger, and larger until it encompassed the room, disintegrating everything in its path, spreading to enclose the tower, the inner bailey, the outer one… From as far away as the Albatross Peninsula, the most eastern part of the Almasy fiefdom, people were able to witness the great bolts of light which shot off Balamb Castle! They marvelled at the beauty of the light show, and wondered what exactly it was that their sovereigns were celebrating… Unfortunately for the people watching the night sky, the fancy display of lights was not of a very long duration. It diminished as quickly as it grew, until it had completely faded away.

At Jonathan's terrible invocation, Edea had deftly moved to shield everyone from the spell. Closing her eyes in deep concentration she whispered.

"_Incantatio Retexo_…"

In the same manner that the ball of energy had spread out, it receded until it became small once more, only to then become absorbed by Edea's palm. Everything was back to how it should be; as if the terrible cataclysmic spell had never occurred.

– § –

…

_Is Squ–… everyone, okay?_

_(Yes, everyone, Squall included, is fine!)_

_I'm so glad!_

_(Thanks for keeping our link open!)_

_I followed your instructions to the letter, Sensei-sama!_

_(You are an excellent pupil, Rinoa-chan!)_

_I was unaware that such power existed!_

_(Yes. Had we not linked and combined…  
we would not be having this conversation now!)_

_Oh! Sensei-sama…_

_(Yes? And just 'Sensei' will be enough, Rinoa-chan…)_

_I-I think Seifer-kun and Onee-chan are here!_

_(Good! I was confident those children would find you!  
Selphie-chan had told me that they had  
followed the trail left by your kidnappers…)_

_It's very dangerous here for them! I don't know  
exactly where I am… but… but somehow I feel like…  
like I'm surrounded by a very large group of enemies._

_(Don't worry, Quistis is a very cautious child and I  
know that no matter what, Seifer will not do anything  
to compromise Quistis's safety…)_

_I wish I could somehow help them, Sensei…_

_(Patience, child… The stakes are too high, and  
you are the only wildcard in our deck…)_

_I know, Sensei. I'll do my best… Oh!..._

_(Yes, I'm being summoned…)_

…

– § –

When Edea opened her eyes again, it was to reveal a blank gaze. Her pupils contracted to the point of being swallowed by the amber irises. An incandescent aura surrounded her entire body, and she slowly levitated a couple of inches above the floor. Instead of her usual soft toned voice, a stentorian one issued forth from her lips.

**"Jonathan Gestahl, you have already been warned by the Sorceress that the Ring of Aesterith exacts a prize from those who dare draw upon its power: A payment of equal value. You still have time to recant, and to take heed of the Sorceress counsel! Beware that once completed, the effects are irreversible…"**

After saying this, the glow enclosing Edea's body receded, and as her feet touched the floor her eyes gradually regained their pupils returning them to their usual warm colouring. When the Queen spoke again, it was done in her own voice, though it was no less stern.

"The opportunity that has never been granted to any, has been granted to you, Jonathan Gestahl. Take advantage of it."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! What opportunity, Sorceress? Do you think I can be so easily tricked?"

The intrusive sound of Dollet's raucous laughter, shook everyone off their stunned amazement at the sight of Edea's radiance. Suddenly, Fujin let out a gasp. The blackened charred skin had spread all the way past the Duke's neck, and had made its way up to cover his entire left cheek. Malevolent eyes, now more yellowish in colour than black stared at Fujin's shocked face, Raijin and Squall standing protectively next to her. Their weapons drawn and pointed in Dollet's direction.

"What, Lady Fujin? You don't like what you see? I am not as comely as before, am I not?... But my looks are nothing, truly… in comparison to what your treacherous sister, the beautiful Lady Arashi…"

Laguna interrupted. "Don't say it, Dollet!"

He ignored the bewildered look his son and Fujin flashed in his direction.

"Jonathan… Please! What do you gain by all this?"

"Gain? I gain satisfaction, my dear Queen…"

With an evil smirk in Laguna's direction, the Duke continued…

"Do you know that I actually offered for her?… But the stupid bitch refused my suit! Of course, at the time, I was only the lowly son of a minor baron… And she was extremely ambitious…"

"LIAR!"

Fujin tried to launch herself at him, but Raijin had grasped both of her arms and was hugging her to him.

"Fu! Don't listen to him, ya know?"

The Duke only cast the enraged girl a cursory glance, and smirked when he noticed that Squall was placing a comforting hand on her shoulder while sending him a killing look. Laguna was more vocal than his son.

"You little fuck! Aren't you satisfied with kidnapping Rinoa, and almost killing Edea?"

"Satisfaction! That is precisely what I seek, _King_ Laguna! Did you know that the Lady Arashi was quite obsessed with being your queen… …Ah! I see that you knew that…"

When he saw the expression that crossed Fujin's and Squall's face, Cid decided to intervene in the situation.

" –_Humph_– Everyone knew that!"

Cid looked in the direction of the young people.

"Including Raine herself! She knew better than anyone that her young cousin had a crush on Laguna… Nothing wrong with that!"

"Ah, Cid, Cid!… As oblivious to the undercurrents as usual! …Who do you think it was that gave the information to…"

"I said, fucking shut-up!"

"Enough!"

A bolt shot through the air directly into the Duke's heart, while _Lionhart_ swooshed down his side. Although both arrow and sword were deflected by a strong protective barrier, they had somehow managed to damage him this time.

"Ow!…YOU FIENDS! How _dare_ you hurt me!"

Several thunderbolts were sent off in every which direction, but they were easily parried off by their targets.

"Jonathan, please!… Give it up! Let me help you!"

Eyes which had become a murkish yellowish colour with a purple hue, stared at Edea full of malice… To everyone's consternation, the Duke's figure started to fade!

"Foolish woman! How dare you ask me to give up this power!"

"Enough talk, Dollet! Where are you keeping the princess?"

Another bolt flew in his direction, but it went right past the Duke's shoulder to hit the wall instead. Swearing, Laguna aimed his crossbow at a more solid looking part, only to yield the same effect. It sailed right through hitting the wall behind…

"Ah, yes… Little Rinoa… She'll suit my purpose very well!"

"Don't you DARE touch her!"

Squall swung _Lionhart _again, this time aiming for Dollet's neck, but like Laguna's missiles, his sword swooshed right through! It was as if he was trying to cut into a ghost…

"Oh!… And how…exactly do you purport to stop me, young knight?"

Dollet lifted his finger and shot an energy bolt in Squall's direction, the sheer force of it slamming the young man against the wall. Unable to bear the man's twisted smirk a second longer, Fujin shook off Raijin's hands and charged.

"TRAITOR!"

"Fu! Watch out!"

_Pandemona_ blades criss-crossed the Duke's still visible torso, while _Quetzalcoatl_'s sharp edge sliced through his vanishing waist. All to no avail. They felt like they were hitting air. Soon the only part that was visible to them, was the traitor's smirking face!

"You should take care on who you call 'traitor', my dear Lady Fujin… After all, it was not my sister who sold Queen Raine to the…"

"FUCKING SHUT…"

"…Goblins!"

"Up…"

The Duke had completely vanished, but his voice and a very unpleasant sulphurous smell lingered on…

"Oh! Please allow me to present you with a parting gift… Your Majesties! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

A few bones which looked like rotten teeth were tossed onto the floor from out of nowhere.

"Behold the Doom of Astaroth! Enjoy!"

There was no time to ask questions, because as soon as the bones hit the ground they extended and began to grow legs and arms! Their heads were not even properly formed when they raised their various weapons, and charged in Edea's direction. Once again, _Asuka_ was drawn out to protect the Queen. Raijin and Fujin jumped into the fray parrying and slashing at ghastly warriors. Squall rushed to his Queen's defence, and swung _Lionhart_ across one of them in a powerful downward motion that cut through bone and dispersed the enemy into various pieces!

To the side, Laguna was firing bolts in a quick succession to hit the one that was unreachable by blade. Ward's _Harpoon_ halberd had not been idle either. In a couple of powerful blows, more bones hit the floor!

"Cid! Edea! Leave, now! We'll take care of the cleanup here!"

Cid nodded and made to grab Edea in order to escort her out of Fujin's room, but to his surprise, she resisted.

"No! Wait! You cannot defeat them as you are!"

"What do you…"

Laguna was unable to finish his sentence dismayed by what he was witnessing… When the last of the skeleton soldiers had hit the floor, cut down by _Pandemona_'s blades, the rest had began to reconstitute and re-arm again! However, this time, they were double the number! Squall's eyes widened… Using both hands, he swung _Lionhart _in a powerful swing felling two of the soldiers…Only to watch with incredulous eyes how they re-assembled and multiplied again! Now there were eight of them to deal with! They all realized that the fight had just become a lot harder…

"What the _fuck_ is this?"

"These things are nasty, ya know! We can't destroy 'em, ya know!"

"DEFEND!"

Edea did not waste any time. She closed her eyes, crossed her hands at chest level with her two index fingers pointing eastward, and began to chant the following incantation over and over again:

"_Sacrati Animae Tellum  
Sacrati Animae Caelum  
Nomino ad vos  
Conferite nos tua ops!"_

Squall was in the midst of parrying another blow, when _Lionhart_ started to glow a bright red! Knowing that his sword had become enchanted by the Queen's spell, with new determination he thrust the blade into the advancing soldier, and saw it crumble to the ground. However, this time to his relief, it did not get up!

Everyone attacked the bone warriors with renewed impetus until the last of them was felled by Ward's _Harpoon_. The entire room was strewn with pieces of bone. Cid turned to escort his Queen out of the room, but she was still submerged in a deep trance-like state; however, this time her joined index fingers were pointing upwards as she chanted slowly…

_"Anima In Pace Requiescat"_

The bones on the floor started to slowly crumble and disintegrate. As they petered out, small points of light rose in the air, and floated up to the high vaulted ceiling until they could be seen no more. When the last point of light vanished, Edea opened her eyes and would have fallen had Cid not taken a hold of her.

"Edea! What was that, my dear?"

"Those were the souls of vanquished soldiers bound to the bones by a terrible curse…"

"Where the hell did Dollet get them?"

"Now's not the time to ask that! Can't you see she's exhausted?"

It was Cid's turn to sound exasperated as he gently helped Edea out of the room.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?"

The Queen looked at her young knight, and smiled.

"I'll be fine, Squall… I just feel a bit drained" Her voice hardened, "As he knew I would be… He knew I wouldn't leave those poor souls like that…"

"EVIL!"

" –_Sigh_– You're right Fujin-chan, but remember…Jonathan Gestahl was not always so…"

"Your Majesty, he needs to be put away, ya know!"

"I agree Raijin-kun. I think Jonathan has gone too far…"

"What shall we do now?" Laguna wanted to know, "With Dollet gone, the search for Rinoa has just become that much harder!"

"I'm not giving up!"

"It's alright, Squall. Seifer and Quistis had found her… but…"

Edea closed her eyes again. When she opened them, there was some urgency in her voice.

"Quick! Take me to the Castle's Star Chamber!"

"What's that?"

Cid and Squall understood immediately. That particular room was Edea's seat of magical power… If she needed to draw from it… Both King and Knight nodded at each other. The King picked up the weakened Sorceress, and rushed to the place she'd requested. His only parting shot being.

"Squall will explain everything!"

§

∞ § ∞ § ∞

§

_Town of Raha, in Barley's cottage…_

As he listened to Mrs. Barley's purposely girlish tone of voice, Thomas kept flashing his lordship nervous looks… He knew that Sir Kinneas was quickly losing it! Time was a wasting listening to this woman's useless chatter! If only she could get to the point! Staring in deep frustration at the rather well-fed woman that sat so smugly on the coach facing him, Irvine was about to behave in a very rude manner by getting-up and leaving. However, his move was forestalled by a loud knock on the door…

"Oh, who could that be? Don't you worry, Sir Kinneas, Jenny will shoo them away! We don't wish our fasci…"

The door to the parlour was flung open.

"Hi'ya! …There you are Irvy! I was lookin' all over for ya!"

"Yo! …S'up, man!"

Upon entering the rather claustrophobic room, Selphie had spotted her Irvy immediately. She had to suppress a chuckle, because the normally easy-going archer looked uncharacteristically irritated, and just about ready to explode! As her eyes landed on Mrs. Barley, she suddenly remembered her manners.

"Oh! A thousand apologies! I'm Lady Selphie Tilmitt, and _this one_ here…"

She grabbed Zell's arm, and forced the poor warrior to stand beside her.

"Is Lord Zell Dincht!"

She dipped into a quick curtsey, and made Zell do the same which made the young man protest in a stage whisper.

"Yo! Selph-chan, I'm a _guy_! We don't curtsey! We bow… … See?"

Zell bow quickly in an ecstatic Mrs. Barley's direction, before addressing Selphie again, but she just rolled her eyes at him and said.

"Yeah, whatever!"

Mrs. Barley really thought she'd died and was in one of the seven heavens! Not only was Sir Kinneas present, she also had a second Queen's knight and one of the Royal Wards in her parlour! **_'My! Lord Dincht is sure a good-looking boy too! I bet anything Emma Loudon is right now positively _green_ with envy...'_**

"Mrs. Barley!" Selphie interrupted, "I need to ask you somethin' in private!"

"Oh..."

"Ladies only!"

After saying that, Selphie marched to the door and opened it.

"Out boys!"

"Oh, but Lady Selphie, surely that's not necessary..."

Ignoring Mrs. Barley's protest, Thomas and Irvine stood up with alacrity, bowed quickly to the lady of the house, and obediently filed out the door. Zell first, followed by Thomas, then Irvine bringing up the rear. Selphie winked at him when the archer marched out the door, relieved to be finally out of that confining space! He didn't even care when Selphie slammed the parlour door in their faces. All he wanted was to get out of that house as quickly as possible.

Once outside, Irvine asked a very relieved Thomas to get their mounts. When the Choco-rider left, the archer questioned Zell.

"Like... Why are you n' my Selph here?"

"Queen Edea sent us! Dude, that house was too full of stuff!"

"Huh? Queen Edea?"

"Oh, yeah! 'Course you wouldn't know! She's okay now! And Squall too!"

"What! Like, how?"

"Man, you missed some real crazy stuff! But there's no time to tell you now… Dude, you were sooo right about the traitor thing!"

"You guys…like _know _who it is?"

Zell's expression became unusually cautious as he looked theatrically from side to side. Irvine just rolled his eyes before slapping Zell's back and saying.

"Just come out with it already!"

"Hey!… We can't talk 'bout it here, dude!"

Irvine arched an eyebrow. It was unusual to see Zell behave in such a cautious manner. **_'I guess I'll just have to wait for Selph to relate me the news…'_**

"Okay… So, _what_ can you tell me?"

Totally missing the archer's sarcastic tone, Zell crossed his arms over the chest to list out the things he could tell his friend out in the open.

"Well, I'm here to back you up, and Selph-chan tagged along… _She threatened me to hurt me I didn't bring her_… Messengers have been sent out to find Sir Kiros and Xu Sensei. Everyone's to convene at the rendezvous point on the northern fields outside Raha Town. Oh, yeah!… I almost forgot to tell ya…"

A new voice interrupted their conversation to ask rather impatiently.

"Well, Lord Kinneas, I trust you found some worthy information?"

It was King Caraway mounted on Chub-chub! Irvine flashed Zell an angry look for neglecting to inform him of this new 'addition' to their party, before replying.

"Uh, Your Majesty! Yeah... Lady Selphie's pursuing a lead right now..."

Not fooled by Irvine's reply, the King said.

"Humph! Let's hope she'll prove to be a more effective emissary than…"

"YOO HOO! Guys!"

Selphie was waving at them from outside the cottage door. Before either knight could reply, she had picked up her skirts in the most unlady-like manner to dash in their direction. She arrived at the same time that Thomas did with their Chocobos.

"I know where Mr. Barley went!"

"Lady Selphie, do tell us where!"

Selphie looked at King Caraway, and did not see a stern man like the others did. What she saw instead, was an extremely worried parent.

"Mrs. Barley said that he suspected somethin' was goin' on at this littl' port located on the northwestern tip of Raha Cape, and decided to investigate…"

"Smuggler's Cove!"

Thomas had been the one to blurt out the name. He blushed a bright red when all eyes, specially those of the King of Galbadia, turned to stare at him. Irvine arched a brow and ordered.

"Explain!"

Feeling like an ass, Thomas kneeled before Irvine to beg.

"Please, Lord Kinneas, forgive my oversight…"

"Yeah, blah-blah… Just tell us where the fuck is this place, already!"

"I can guide you there, My Lord!"

Irvine smiled for the first time that night.

"Now we're, like, talkin'!"

* * *

**ACT V **_(to be continued...)_

a/n:

It's amazin how something as inane as the verses I've made up below sound so much more formidable when rendered into Latin!

_Sacred spirits of the earth  
Sacred spirits of the sky  
I call upon you  
Bestow us with your power!_

The second one is a very well known one. Probably a lot of you recognize it for what it is:

_Souls Rest in Peace_


	8. Act V: Causality, II

**Disclaimer:** All FF8 characters are courtesy of Squaresoft Enix

* * *

OMAKE TIME! **Tales of the Surly Knight****

* * *

**

"–_why, they were never so truly turned over  
and over as my poor self in love. Marry, I  
cannot show it in rhyme. I have tried.  
I can find out no rhyme to_ 'lady'_ but_ 'baby,'  
_an innocent rhyme; for_ 'scorn,' 'horn,'  
_a hard rhyme; for_ 'school,' 'fool,'  
_a babbling rhyme. Very ominous endings.  
No, I was not born under a rhyming planet,  
Nor I cannot woo in festival terms."_

–Much Ado, Act V.iv. –

* * *

**ACT V (Part II)  
Causality**

_Underground Balamb…_

Seifer and Quistis charged into the large goblin infested chamber. Seifer rushed in first, brandishing _Hyperion_ in a wide circular motion and shouting.

"_Balamb!__Balamb!_ _Invictus Ignis Pectoris!_"

Several goblin heads were severed in the wake of his sword's deadly blade. Quistis was right behind him, cracking her whip to keep the creatures away while she did her share.

"Float!"

Amidst the commotion and shrill cries created by their surprise entry, Rinoa started to levitate towards the high domed ceiling. Quistis cast another spell.

"Tornado!"

An unnatural swirling wind roared wildly around the chamber, picking up shrieking goblins, splintering chairs, and basically causing total havoc. It successfully snuffed off the torches, but the immense chamber was not plunged into absolute darkness as Quistis and Seifer had expected. Nevertheless, with the place being much darker than before, many details came into chiaroscuro relief. Faint beams of moonlight streamed inside from the thin slits that decorated the domed ceiling, dimly illuminating the chamber. They were no longer underground. The archway they've used to enter, had become barely visible in the shadow, but the one facing it cast a faint light into the room. It was probably connected to a better lit room or anteroom that would lead directly to the outside, hence the pale shafts of light…

"What da fuck!… Shit!… … Where's da princess? Stevens, where're ya go… … … Ugh!"

One of the two humans in the chamber, a tall skinny fellow, was desperately trying to squint his way around the darkness, but unfortunately his left cheek run into Seifer's fist. He slumped onto the floor. Seifer parried the thrust of a pointy goblin sword while he rolled the unconscious body under the table. **_'No point in letting the prick be trampled to death, we'll want to question the fucker later…'_** Also, knowing Quistis, she would get mad at him if he did nothing to save the little fuck. Seifer knew he was already in Lady Disdain's bad books for what he'd done earlier… **_'Humph! As if she wasn't the one who started it!…' _**Sea-green eyes narrowed dangerously when he spotted a bunch of goblins about to swarm Quistis. Disposing easily of the one who'd been trying to skewer him, he hacked himself a path to where his lady was holding fort…

"Tornado"

– _Shriek!__Screech! _–

Sticking to the relative safety of the shadows cast by the huge columns, Stevens, the other human, had a much keener sense of survival than his hapless cohort. He didn't bother finding out who or what had plunged the place into darkness, and was causing such an incredible uproar. After all, the Boss had named Parsons second-in-command… Let _him _deal with the problem! He could always say that he escaped so he could get some help! He would come up with an excuse later! All Stevens could think about was getting the hell out! So with a sharp dagger clutched in each hand, he silently started to inch his way out of the darkened chamber, keeping himself concealed in the shadows. He looked back once, but when he saw the immense whirlwind consisting of goblins, and stray pieces of furniture swirling wildly around the centre of the chamber, he gulped down a surprised cry and sped up his escape…

Seifer felt rather aggravated upon reaching Quistis. He'd been all bent on saving her from the smelly little fuckers when she'd gone and swept them all away in a puff of wind! However, what irritated him the most was that casting such a powerful spell twice in a row had clearly exhausted her! One sweeping stroke of _Hyperion_ sliced off two more goblins like they were no more than bite-bugs.

"Dammit, just look at you! Why do you have to be such a fucking show off!"

He deftly wielded his sword with one hand while he reached out with the other to steady Quistis, who was standing a bit too wobbly for his liking. Ignoring his rebuke, she shook off his hand, and lashed out her whip at an approaching goblin, skilfully flipping the creature in the direction of Seifer's blade, which rose swiftly to deal it a deadly blow.

"You should be one to talk!" Quistis's voice rose to a higher pitch as she imitated the snobbish tones of Lady E-, "_Oooh! Lord Almasy, you're sooo brave!.._."

_Titania's Wisp_ lashed into another goblin, which deftly evaded its lethal tendrils, only to be cut down by _Hyperion_.

"Does it bother you, Lady Disdain?"

Working in perfect synch with one another, they fought off another bunch of goblins who had coughed-up enough foolish bravado to swarm them.

"No! I'm… I'm just disgusted by the display!… And stop calling me that!"

A goblin's neck paid the price of Quistis's wrath. Seifer swiftly put the shrieking creature out of its misery.

"I will, when you _stop_ being so fucking stuck-up!"

"Me? Stuck-up? You arrogant beast!… –_Pant_– …Have you looked… –_Pant_– at yourself in a mirror…?"

"Dammit, Quis! It's not about me! Look at you! … You're fucking worn-out!"

She ignored his comment, and skilfully flicked _Titania's Wisp_ in the direction of another goblin. She had another issue with him.

"…And how was _I_ showing off?"

"You may have some magic ability, Milady, but you're no sorceress! Casting Tornado twice clearly drained you!"

She _was_ feeling a bit tired, but she was also determined to keep up with him. Quistis raised her whip to lash it at another goblin lunging in their direction, but the creature not only managed to evade her blow, it also continued coming at her with its pointy sword!

"You little fucker!…"

Suddenly Quistis found herself staring at Seifer's broad back, while the goblin's head rolled on the floor.

"See what I mean! You're becoming sluggish!"

Undeterred by his criticism, she pushed him aside to stand next to him.

"I'll have you know, Sir _Surly_, that casting Tornado was the _most expedient_ way of dealing with that many!… Fire!"

Several goblins fell when Seifer swung his lethal blade in a wide arch. A shrieking goblin could be seen streaking across the large chamber, his head on fire. If they were not arguing in such earnest, they would've caught a glimpse of Stevens, who had his back to them, slowly making his way to the exit!

"Dammit! Fucking stop using magic!"

"Don't you _dare_ order me around! You would never give-up in battle either!"

"I also don't get drained the way you do!… And I'm used to fighting!... YOU are NOT!"

With one of their human commanders out-cold and the other one 'missing', the goblin crowd had diminished significantly. The more cowardly ones had escaped, and the remaining ones consisted of no more than a large handful. Sea-green eyes made a swift assessment of the situation, and came to a quick decision.

"Okay, Milady Disdain, get on the table! I can take over from here!"

He swung _Hyperion_ slashing a goblin through its thick torso.

"No!"

Quistis whipped her weapon at another approaching goblin. Her stamina levels were getting a low, but if she could draw up her reserves…

"_You_ get on it!… Fire!"

There was a very unpleasant smell of burnt goblin.

"Why can't you fucking do as told?"

One single powerful stroke from _Hyperion_, and another goblin hit the floor.

"I beg your pardon?"

_Titania's Wisp_ caught an approaching goblin on the neck, but this one proved to be a very husky one, and damned strong! Grabbing the end of her weapon, it began to rope her to him, smiling lasciviously and displaying an impressive array of very sharp fanglike teeth. Quistis was drawing from her dwindling stock of energy to cast another fire spell, when a sleek black sword swung down on the creature and sliced it neatly in two!

"DAMMIT! I _fucking_ said. Get. On. The. Table!"

Pure rage had turned the colour of Seifer's eyes into a glittering green. He approached her with a resolute look on his face.

"EEek!… Seifer!… … Ouch! Why are you such a barbarian!"

Quistis found herself being roughly scooped-up and deposited unceremoniously, bottoms down, on the smooth flat surface of the only piece of furniture left standing in the entire room. He'd done it with one hand, as if she weighted less than a feather! Clutching her whip, she scrambled to be on her knees, and rubbed her tender backside with her free hand. She was about to yell at him again for his high-handed manner, when she spotted a couple of goblins approaching Seifer from his blind side. Not wasting any time, she stood up to full height, and lashed out at them with her whip.

– _Crack! –_

– _Swoosh!_–

Both _Hyperion_ and _Titania's Wisp_ had reacted at the same time…The goblins didn't stand a chance! Quistis's whip lashed into one, making it shriek in pain; while Seifer's sword made a wide sweeping arc taking both of them, and a third one, down.

"So, I'm a barbarian now!"

"Yes! Yes, you are! You dumped me on the table like I were a sack of chocobo feed!"

He pointed _Hyperion_ at a small group of goblins which had been cowing next to one of the soaring pillars in the vast chamber, undecided on whether to charge or not after witnessing so many of their number go down.

"Oh! Exc_uuu_se _me_ for trying to save that pretty little butt of yours, Milady!"

At the sight of his enraged expression, even creatures as stupid as goblins were reputed to be, were able to read signs of extreme danger. They decided to run away.

"You're also crude… …And arrogant beyond belief! … Float!"

Quistis interrupted her childish name-calling to recast the spell again on Rinoa-chan, who could be seen slowly floating down. Once she was satisfied that the princess was hovering high up, safely out of harm's way, she sank down on her knees, and resumed her little diatribe.

"As I was saying… Dammit, Seifer! You're not listening!"

Seifer had turned his back to her. Yes, he was majorly pissed, but he was also very aware that the danger was not over yet. With the last lot that ran away, the place seemed empty of the stinky creatures…but it was dark enough that some might still be lurking around, waiting for a chance to strike. Not that he believed them to be that clever…

"Listen? What's there to listen, Milady Disdain, except more insults?…"

He wasn't really paying any attention to what she was saying, too busy scanning the huge chamber. Keen eyes scouted the chiaroscuro for any signs of trouble. It bothered him greatly that of the two humans he'd counted, only one had been accounted for…

"You seem to take great pleasure in 'dissecting' my so called _character_, babe… Pray _do_ go on… …. Please. Don't stop on my account…"

But instead of Quistis's reply, a muffled sound reached his oversensitive ears. Scowling at the noise, he swiftly turned to face her… What he saw enraged him beyond reason!

– § –

Shrouded by the dimness of the vast room, and by the ongoing fight happening in the centre, Stevens had made his way slowly but surely to the exit. He cut down without compunction any goblin that stood in his way, and would've probably made it out of there too… had he not caught sight of Quistis standing full height on the table lashing out at a goblin with her whip. The faint light incoming from the exit archway, cast a golden halo on her long blonde tresses falling all the way past her waist. The velvet bit that held it together, long gone as she fought goblins…

"Holy fucking shit!"

From that moment onward, Stevens's brain ceased to function, and another organ took over… Had he been thinking properly he would've never dismissed Seifer as just another spoiled rich nob! He could _see _the ease with which he was hacking away at the little stinkers, but all that useful information was pushed to the very back of his brain… All he saw was a beautiful curvy body clad in a skimpy blue dress, and a shapely pair of long long legs encased in tall boots. Still, he was not completely lost to reason… His thieving instincts kicked into high alert! After long years of successfully robbing and intimidating the pampered rich, Stevens had every confidence that he would be able to accomplish his most spectacular heist yet! He would steal the girl from right under the pretty nob's nose!

When he'd first seen the princess, he'd thought her real pretty!… That was the thing with pampered ladies; they kept themselves looking and smelling real nice-like… But the blonde on the table! _She_ was a prize worthy of capture! This one he wouldn't sell! This one he'd keep for his own exclusive use… The sound of goblins shrieking so close to him, shook Stevens off his daydreaming! Since he'd not been paying attention, he didn't know what had terrified the little stinkers enough to ran outside and risk the Boss's temper. He didn't care. He stood his ground in the nearby shadows, patiently waiting for the right moment…

Stevens opportunity came when both the nob and the girl turned their back to him. They seemed to be engaged in some sort of argument. He paid no attention to it. He was completely focused on nabbing the girl. Stealthily, with a swiftness that had earned him a name amongst fellow ruffians, he navigated the floor strewn with smelly goblin bodies until he reached the table where his prize was kneeling at the moment. It was obvious she wanted to get off the table. Seizing the opportunity that the little beauty was within easy reach, he quickly covered her mouth with a rough hand backing her head against a massive shoulder. With his other arm, he grabbed her by the hips and let his hand go downward, boldly inserting it beneath her shortened skirt to caress a slender thigh. Ah…! He had never felt anything so smooth!…

– § –

Quistis wanted to get off the table, but irritated and distracted by her ongoing argument with Seifer, instead of jumping down as she normally would, she did it the long way… Sinking down to a kneeling position, she'd opened her mouth to give a scathing retort to his sarcastic rejoinder, when she felt a hand cover her mouth and a hairy arm encircle her hips. Recoiling in absolute disgust, she realized that even with the whip clutched in her hand, she wouldn't be able to do any damage! The brute had also entrapped her arms, and was standing behind her!

For Quistis, Seifer's sarcastic voice going on about 'dissecting his character' became background noise. She desperately tried to calm herself in the hopes that the brute holding her so tightly to his sour body, would slacken his grip. If she could get him to ease off the hand he'd plastered on her lips, she could zap him with a spell! **_ 'Quiet… I need to get this situation under control before Seifer turns around, or I'll never hear the end of it…'_** However, she was unable to suppress a cry when she felt a coarse hand grab her thigh from right under her skirts! After the brute's mumbled "…so smooth…," his hold on her mouth slackened slightly. Now was her chance! She was about to cast a Sleep spell on him, when unfortunately Seifer turned around and saw everything!

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Fast as a striking snake, _Hyperion_'s lethal blade was pointed right between the ruffian's eyes.

"Fucking get your _paws_ off her, or you're a dead man!"

Seifer pricked the little fuck between the brows until a small rivulet of blood flowed out to insure that he meant business. His first impulse had been to cut the asshole down!... But those blue eyes glaring at him helped him regain a measure of control. Somehow he knew Quistis would not be happy with him if he killed the fucker…

Stevens had almost shit his pants. The width of the table was not enough to serve as a barrier. One quick lunge and that would be the end of him!…Never in his entire brutish life had he expected someone who looked like Seifer did, to react this way. People were usually intimidated by his size… In his experience, most pampered nobs fainted at the mere sight of blood. If they needed to get rid of people, they would hire someone like him to do it, never dirtying up their white little hands. But this nob here… He handled the deadly looking sword in his grasp like it was an extension of his arm!

"He-hey…! N-no need to git mad, yer lordship!"

The blade dug a bit deeper into his forehead… He promptly released the girl, feeling his own blood trickling down to his nose… And took an involuntary step backwards when he saw the expression on Seifer's eyes. The imprint of Steven's coarse hand was clearly visible on Quistis's thigh.

"Now, you little shit…"

Seifer lowered _Hyperion_ to point at the sheathed daggers on either side of Stevens. That's how confident he'd been at his ability to nab Quistis…

"Arm yourself, and prepare to have your arms cut off!"

"That _won't_ be necessary…"

The instant she was released, Quistis scrambled off the table, and went to grab Seifer's right arm, the one holding _Hyperion_. He ignored her and shook off her hand. Advancing towards the villain, he cut down the table which stood in his direct path with one powerful downward stroke. The sheer force of the blow neatly split the table in half. Quistis, looked-on in extreme displeasure thinking indignantly, **_'And he dares to call _me_ a show-off!'_** Stevens's reaction was not so sangfroid. His eyes widened in fear when he witnessed what Seifer was capable of doing with one single stroke of his sword, and turned to dread when the split table revealed Parson's recumbent figure lying scarcely a foot away from him!

"–_Sob_– I-I'se done as wut told, y-yer Worship! –_Sob_– Pl-please, do-don't hurt me!"

Stevens was a massive man, used to bullying other people, but he had never been so afraid in his life. Finally the blood had began to flow back into his brain, instead of to his nether parts. He could now see the feral glint in Seifer's eyes directed at him…

"That you did… That you did! And that's why you're still alive… Now, equip your weapons, you little fuck!"

For every step Seifer took, the terrified Stevens retreated one. His survival instincts told him that the moment he armed himself, he would be a dead man!

"Dammit, Seifer! If you kill him, we won't be able to find out who's behind Rinoa's kidnapping!"

"It's jes likes the purty lady says... I-I'll tell ya e-ever'think I knows!"

"I never said I was gonna kill him, Quis… 'sides, I'm waitin' for him to equip his weapons, so the little shit can defend himself… Then, I'm just gonna slice off the arms… Specially the left one!"

Seifer sounded calm enough, but there was a deep rage underlying his voice. Stevens gulped. That was the hand that had felt the beauty's thigh. Holding them up high above him, he tried again to save himself. He was hoping that the screeching bunch of goblins he saw escape, had reached the Boss. The Boss would send in help…

"Can you _please_ be reasonable about this?"

"I'm being very reasonable, babe… Okay, you little shit, fucking equip your weapons! I'm quickly losing patience here!"

"Ho-honest, yer lairdship –_Sob_– I-I'se didn't knows the purty lady w-was yer woman!"

"That's beside the point!"

"No, baby… That's precisely the point!"

Quistis started to get annoyed. She didn't like where the conversation was going! And trying to instil some sense into that… that big lout, Seifer, was like trying to talk to a very dense wall! And if she didn't do something soon, she knew that Seifer would violate the very tenet of being a Knight in the service of Queen Edea: 'Not to take life needlessly'… **_'Of course, Seifer would say that he was justified… … What am I thinking!'_** She stepped between the cowing ruffian and Seifer, using herself as a barrier.

"Seifer! I said, STOP! This is _not _the way to do things!"

Seifer stared at her from top to bottom, his furious gaze going inevitably to where that little fuck had left the imprint of his hand. The marks were slowly fading away, but every time he looked at them, they only served to refuel his rage. Maybe he was behaving like the barbarian she accused him of being, but no one, absolutely NO ONE was allowed to touch her! He could exercise self-control when those shitheads at court drooled at her, although he disliked their ogling intensely, but this fuck… this little fuck had had the temerity of touching her!… He'd seen the disgust clearly written in her eyes… He was going to make the little prick pay! He reached out his left hand, and got Quistis out of the way by the simple expediency of jerking her to him, and out of the ruffian's reach. Without taking his eyes off the little sobbing wimp, he remonstrated with her.

"What the fuck d'you think you're doing? …Putting yourself within reach!"

Quistis glared at his stubborn profile, and wished in that moment to be much bigger and much stronger than the lout! He was holding her so tightly that she could scarcely breathe! She was also getting rather tired of being manhandled! Wiggling, she managed to free a hand, and pointed it at the brute.

"Sleep!"

Stevens fell into deep slumber to join Parsons on the floor. Quistis stared at the kidnapper's prone figure with great satisfaction…

"Dammit! What was that for?"

Quistis heard Seifer slam _Hyperion_ back into its scabbard, and gasped when he forced her chin up to make her look into his angry face. Totally unrepentant for what she did, and matching his glare with one of her own, Quistis replied.

"You were not listening to reason!"

"I thought it quite reasonable to cut off the little shit's arms…"

"Really? And how it_ that _being reasonable?"

Seifer lowered his face to hers. Pure reflex made Quistis place both her hands on his chest to hold him off. In response, he brought her body hard against the full length of his, making her gasp again.

"You think he would prefer I _kill_ him?… That's my first choice, baby…"

She fisted one of her hands and thumped him on the shoulder. Hard.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, like I'm supposed to believe_ that_ hurt!"

"Why do you always take someone else's side?"

"When have _you_ ever needed someone to speak-out on your behalf?" Her voice was clearly incredulous, "And I _wasn't_ taking any sides! You were about to cut down someone who had already surrendered!"

"I gave him time to equip his daggers."

They were both so engrossed with each other that they completely missed what was happening above them. Rinoa's hovering body was emitting a very faint incandescent glow…

"Oh, yeah! As if that would make it right!"

"The prick dared to _touch_ you!"

"Why?"

"Why _what_, Milady?"

"Why should you care?"

She whispered the question without heat, suddenly feeling the need to hear from his lips the promise she'd read earlier in his sea-green eyes…

"I care, Milady… I care…"

A tentative hand was lifted to caress his squarish chin. It felt a bit rough. Slowly, the same slender hand moved to delicately trace the contour of his lips.

"Why?"

Blue eyes darkened to the colour of the night sky gazed at him solemnly. Seifer's hands had not been idle. One strong arm anchored her securely to him. The other slowly meandered down, from chin to neck, and down her shoulder. A large hand gently enclosed her slender wrist, and brought its open palm to his mouth.

"Why this, why that… Are we playing… –_Hmnm_– …at being children…?"

"Why do you care, Lord Almasy?"

"Because no one can touch you, Milady..." He kissed the palm of her hand again, "I reserve… that privilege for myself…"

"Oh… Since when?"

Her eyes had involuntarily strayed to the lips that were placing such butterfly soft kisses on the palm of her hand…

Seifer replied huskily, "Since now … Since always…"

His eyes had darkened to a deep forest green when they'd followed the path taken by hers. Unable… or more likely, unwilling to resist the temptation she presented, Seifer bent his head and fastened his lips to hers. When he felt her mouth open to welcome his, and her arms cross behind his neck to hug him closer, his entire being was seared by a jolt of intense heat. Unable to help himself, he slanted his head to deepen the kiss.

Drowning in a sea of pleasure, Quistis lost notion of where she was, and what she was supposed to be doing there… She could feel his hands gently caressing her waist, her hips, the back of her thighs, erasing with their touch the unpleasant contact of those other set of unwelcome hands. They couldn't get enough of each other! Completely oblivious of their surroundings, they retreated into a world of their own, ruled by the empire of the senses…and that other feeling that both seemed still reluctant to voice, but that was proclaimed loudly by their lips, hands, bodies…

"Ugh…"

He left her mouth to trace a burning path from cheek to throat to neck. She moved her head so he could have better access… They missed the slight movement happening on the floor beside them.

"…Ooow! …"

The loud groan managed to catch Quistis's attention. Seifer heard it too, but chose to ignore it, covering her mouth with his again.

"Sei... Hmnm... … …Seifer!"

He lifted his mouth ever so slightly from hers to whisper, "Ignore it, baby..." Before gluing his lips to hers again. But she was having none of it! Cheeks on fire, Quistis placed a firm hand on his chest to push him away, and pried her lips from his.

"Sei…FER!"

Lifting his head, he resisted the pressure exerted by her hands for a full second, then sighed. The mood was definitely broken. At the sight of her familiar glower, he silently acknowledged that a smelly chamber strewn with slain goblins, with an unconscious Rinoa hovering above them... was maybe... not the most romantic setting he could come up with to woo his lady... Let alone the one and only person he'd ever been truly serious about!

"Alright! Alright! The fuss you make!"

"The fuss _I_ make! Do I need to remind you what we're here for? The others might be coming back here anytime! _And_, we haven't even decided what to do with our two prisoners!"

"You know how I'm gonna deal with _one_ of them as soon as the prick wakes up…"

"Oooh, you're impossible!"

Seifer stared down at her lovely face... Did she know how tempting she looked with her flushed cheeks, and her pouting lips still rosy from their last bout of kissing? And that glare of hers... It really turned him on!

– _Groan! _–

However, this was not the place nor the time to indulge... Anyway, her attention had already turned to the skinny looking fellow who was groaning on the floor. If he was not mistaken, the one coming awake was the wimpy prick he'd sent to sleep with a little tap on the face...

"Ooouch!..."

"What did you do to him?"

"Ignore the asshole, babe..."

" –_Humph_– We should gag and tie up both of them… …so we can take them… back to the castle…"

Quistis was speaking distractedly. She was looking around the chamber for something she could use as a rope, but found nothing that could be of use... In the back of her mind, she noticed that there was more light filtering through the slits

"How about I give him another tap?"

Although he thought the worst of the danger was past, Seifer had unsheathed _Hyperion_. Alert eyes watched Quistis's every move. He didn't want a repeat of earlier. He was cutting down any fuck emerging from the shadows before they could get to her.

"Hmn?"

Quistis wasn't paying attention to Seifer. Looking down at her hacked-off dress, she'd come up with a great idea! She decided to act on it quickly, before she changed her mind! She reached inside her boot and drew out her dagger, hoping that this time around it would not let her down...

"What in the name of seven hells are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

Her biggest mistake was to turn her attention away from him...

"... And please don't take that tone with me... ... Hey!"

He'd plucked the dagger from right off her hand!

"Damn you , Seifer! Give it back!"

– _Groan!_ –

The man on the floor was slowly regaining consciousness...

"Why are you hacking off your sleeves?"

"Isn't it obvious? Give. It. Back!"

Her tone of voice implied that even the most challenged of intellects would've understood her reasons for doing what she was doing... She made a lunge for the dagger, but he evaded her action by simply holding the small blade above his head and therefore completely out of her reach. Seifer looked down at her scowling face with a frown of his own.

"The only thing I'm findin' obvious is that you wanna show more skin than what you're already showing!"

She was immediately incensed by his unfair remark. Fisting her hands over her hips she matched the ferocity of his frown.

"And whose fault is that?"

"... –_Groan_– Ouch..."

"Sleep!"

Poor Parsons slumped on the floor again... Quistis turned to face Seifer again.

"In case you didn't notice, I was aiming to cut at mid-calf, but _you_ just went right ahead and hack..."

"My, my... What have you done to make my future Queen so angry, lordling?

"Who the FUCK are you?"

– § –

_(RINOA!)_

_Sensei?_

_(I did the best I could to stop him...  
But to no avail... Be ready child!  
He's teleported out of here!)_

_Wh-what?_

_(I'm afraid he's headed towards you!  
There's really no other way…)_

_How about Quistis and Seifer?  
I think they've succeeded in routing  
the kidnappers... _

_(They are very resilient children, but  
they will certainly need our help...  
Rinoa, are you ready?)_

_Y-yea... Yes.  
Yes, I am._

_(... I'm needed! Please keep calm... )_

…

…

§

∞ § ∞ § ∞

§

_Smuggler's Cove... _

"Boss! There's not enuf fishin' boats for all of 'em littl' stinkers!"

"Jes git this lot outta here! 'Sides, we've got to wait for the nob to show!"

"Boss…How 'bout we takes the gurl an' ask fer ransom, eh?"

–_Whack!_ –

"OUCH!"

"I tol' ya once, McKay, I'm fucking tellin' ya again! She ain't not fer the likes of us!"

"Oi thinks we don't git enuf pay for takin' the littl' stinkers across!"

"Yeah! Like Harper says…we don't git enuf pay!

"Shut yer traps n' fucking do yer jobs! We'll git paid good enuf! 'Side… That nob's real narsty-like… We don't wanna git in trouble with…"

The Boss didn't finish what he was about to say, because a flaming arrow was shot into one of the fishing boats carrying the goblins back to Trabia. And another. And another. Goblins were not very fond of water, but the Boss had instilled enough fear in the creature to make them obey him grudgingly. That compliance disappeared when a barrage of flaming arrow hit them, taking a few goblins down! Harper was cut down by the pointy swords of terrified goblins desperately charging at anything they could find!

"_Galbadia! Galbadia!_"

"_For Esthar!_"

King Caraway led the attack against his daughter's kidnappers. Everyone was on foot. The narrow path to the port did not accommodate Chocobos. Lord Seagill followed the King, charging the enemy equipped with his deadly_ Katal Blades_. Lady Xu rushed into the battle, right behind Kiros, making a path by showering the terrified goblins with a rain of Shruriken.

"_Balamb! Balamb!_"

A sleek "C" shaped blade swooshed its way to a hapless goblin, and neatly sawed off its sword wielding arm making the creature shriek in pain!

"Booyaka! It works!"

"Darlin' you're the best… Just stay behind me, okay?"

But the archer was speaking to thin air… Swearing loudly, he unsheathed _Exeter_ and rushed to follow his lady, who had jumped into the fray! Zell's arms and legs were a blur of movement, already busy fighting off the enemy. The unexpected attack had wreaked havoc in the little port. Goblins trying to escape by running back into the huge chamber that led to the underground caves, were intercepted by a bunch of their own number emerging from it. Goblins enjoyed fighting when they were in vast numbers, but they became very cowardly creatures in small groups. They started to fight each other! The ones wanting desperately to go inside cut into the ones desperately trying to leave!

"What …the hell? Are these things fighting each other?"

"Lady Xu! No time for that now!"

Kiros used the ornate pommel of his _Katal_ blade to knock-out one of the ruffians who fell with a grunt to the floor. The man had crept behind Xu's back and was about to attack her when Kiros intercepted the blow and sent the man to sleep…He wondered if the bandit waking up with a massive headache, would thank him for saving his life. Xu's mastery of the legendary _Cerberus_ blade was impressive…and _she_ took no prisoners.

"Why did you do that, Sir Kiros? I knew he was behind!"

"We need him to be alive…"

"Aw! Alright!"

_Cerberus_ sliced into another shrieking goblin. **_'What is it about the ladies of Balamb's Royal Household? … Do we hapless knights even know what we're getting into?' _**Eyes the colour of liquid chocolate, were tinged with a certain degree of amusement in spite of the present situation. They darted a quick look in Sir Kinneas direction. The archer was desperately trying to scold and shield his lady at the same time as he fought off a barrage of goblins…but Lady Selphie was having none of it! Those clever flying discs of hers flashed in the emerging sunlight as she wielded them with a scary proficiency! **_'I wonder how Almasy is doing with his lady?'_** It had been obvious to him that beneath all their bickering, they had a thing for each other! _** '** –Hmn–** I'll bet anything that Lady Quistis is quite a handful…'**_ Without meaning to, Kiros eyes strayed to Lady Xu, who was rounding up a couple of cowering goblins.

–_Shriek!_–

One of the _Katals_ parried a blow, and the other pierced into the attacker's arm. A kick on the jaw and the goblin fell noisily to the floor… **_'Of course, dealing with Almasy is no walk in the rose garden… I'd say those two are evenly matched…'_**

"Sir Kiros! Are you paying attention? I need your help!"

'**_Oh-oh! Xu sounds very annoyed…'_ **Raising his voice, he replied.

"I'll be right over, My Lady!"

The fight was over. Kiros went to help Xu round-up the prisoners while the others charged into the cave's entrance… Only to find it blocked!

* * *

**ACT V **_(to be continued...)_


	9. Act V: Causality, III

**Disclaimer:** All FF8 characters are courtesy of Squaresoft Enix

* * *

OMAKE TIME! **Tales of the Surly Knight****

* * *

**

"–_why, they were never so truly turned over  
and over as my poor self in love. Marry, I  
cannot show it in rhyme. I have tried.  
I can find out no rhyme to_ 'lady'_ but_ 'baby,'  
_an innocent rhyme; for_ 'scorn,' 'horn,'  
_a hard rhyme; for_ 'school,' 'fool,'  
_a babbling rhyme. Very ominous endings.  
No, I was not born under a rhyming planet,  
Nor I cannot woo in festival terms."_

–Much Ado, Act V.iv. –

* * *

**ACT V (Part III)  
Causality**

_Inside the high-dome chamber... _

"My, my... What have you done to make my future Queen so angry, lordling?

"Who the FUCK are you?"

In a flash, Quistis found herself shoved forcefully behind Seifer's back, _Hyperion_ pointed at the new arrival…

"Why! … I'm rather hurt that you don't recognize me, Lord Almasy!"

"I don't need to know who you are to cut you down!"

"Ah! Such bravado! … Hmn… I see that you have kept the princess intact from all the fighting…"

Quistis tried going to the forefront, but Seifer's restraining hand was unyielding. Exasperated, she a peek on the side… and what she saw made her gasp!

"L-Lord Dollet?"

"I see that you're as discerning as you're beautiful, Milady Trepe!"

In her surprise, Quistis had grabbed Seifer's upper arm and squeezed it unconsciously real hard.

"M-My Lord! What happened to you?"

Dollet's charred blackened skin had spread up to cover the entire left side of his face! Had he not turned his profile to her briefly as he turned to gaze at Rinoa's floating figure, she would have never been able to recognize the hideous creature before her as the Duke of Dollet! Even the eyes were different! They had somehow acquired an almost reptilian cast! The disfigured side of his face was completely without any eyebrows and eyelashes, but the most disturbing feature without any doubt, was the new colour of his eyes... a yellowish colour with purplish undertones! A very unpleasant sulphurous smell emanated from his enlarged body which was ripping the luxurious clothing he wore apart at the seams...

Quistis found it extremely hard to believe that this...this... monstrous looking creature eyeing her with such a lascivious and malignant gaze, could be the same suave and debonair nobleman Queen Edea had introduced her to just yesterday! Horror-stuck, she tightened her grip on Seifer's arm!

"Ah, Milady! Are you not please with the present appearance of your future lord and husband?"

"Over my dead body you little shit!"

Seifer had heard more than enough! Shaking off Quistis's dead grip on him, he lunged at the Duke...

"Seifer!..."

"That can be arranged, lordling!"

"... PROTECT!"

Jonathan lifted his left hand and pointed it at the charging Grey Knight.

"_Vola... _"

Suddenly, Seifer felt a huge force hit him on the chest, flinging him against one of the soaring stone pillars! _Hyperion_ went flying out of his hand! Everything became black...

"NO! ... Seifer!"

– § –

_Queen Edea! Sensei!  
He's here!_

_Your Majesty! He's here!_

_(Rinoa... Sorry, child... I feel rather drained...  
I had to deal with something the duke left behind... )_

_I... Will you be okay? Why didn't you tap into... _

_(Don't worry, Rinoa... I'll be fine...  
I didn't want to overdo our linking...  
You will need all of your strength!  
What's the situation there?) _

_He's here! He... He hasn't done anything yet...  
Just talk... but I'm worried about Seifer and Onee-chan...  
He feels... He's full of bad feelings! _

_(Jonathan Gestahl is now beyond our help...)_

_I wanna help Seifer and Onee-chan!  
... But I'm not sure on how to do it... _

_(Rinoa! Please try to hold off revealing yourself  
as much as possible... I cannot come to your aid  
at this very moment! )_

_Oh!... ...I can sense Seifer's anger and...  
... and Onee-chan's disgust!_

_(Soon, Rinoa... Soon I shall be able to provide you  
with the help and guidance you need... Wait...)_

_Hurry, Sensei! Oh! ... but how about if their  
lives are in danger?_

_(We shall hope that those children keep a cool head  
on their shoulder, and keep Jonathan talking...)_

– § –

"...him, you must go through me!"

When Seifer regained consciousness, it was to face Quistis's slender back a mere foot away from where he was lying, _Titania's Wisp_ held firmly in grasp. She was standing defiantly between him and that fuckface Dollet! He held back a groan of pain as he struggled to get on his feet. _Hyperion_ was lying a few feet away. He felt like someone had kicked him on the head while all the air had been squeezed out of his lungs! He tasted his own blood as it trickled slowly out of his mouth…

Quistis had never felt so afraid in her entire life! She was hoping against hope that her Protect spell had worked to cushion the worst of Seifer's fall. She desperately wanted to go check on him, but she dared not take her eyes off the monster who was watching her so maliciously! She had to swallow a scream when she witnessed the right side of his face become as disfigured and twisted as the left! Whatever it was that had granted him such power did not come free! Sheer instinct screamed at her to stay put, or it would be much worse for Seifer! The sound his body made when it crashed against the solid column had made her sick to her stomach!

"... My lovely Quistis... As your future lord and master... I may call you by your name?"

She suppressed a shudder of revulsion as the Duke ran his yellowed eyes over her person. Her hand tightened its hold on the whip... Somehow, his lustful gaze made her feel unclean, polluted.

"You may _not_! I have not consented on being your anything!"

"Ah, my dear! You _will_ be mine!"

"Leave here _now_! While you still can!"

"Hahaha! Worried about your pretty boy, aren't you?"

"_You_ should worry about how I'm going to hurt you!"

"Such fire in those beautiful eyes! My dear, are really a prize beyond compare!"

"You bastard..."

At the sound of the voice behind her, Quistis turned to see Seifer slowly standing up, one hand propped on the pillar for support.

"You little shit!... –_Cough!_–

"Seifer!"

Quistis rushed to help him, only to have him wave her away...

"–_Humph!_– Where does Edea get all these lummox that serve her?... Their stamina is quite outstanding!"

There was a decidedly peevish note to the Duke's voice before it acquired a more menacing undertone...

"Have a good look at her, lordling! Hahaha! It will be your last! All that golden beauty is not for the likes of you!"

"Stop referring to Quistis as if she were an object, you littl' shit!"

"Seifer, don't listen to him!"

Undeterred by Seifer's stubborn refusal for assistance, Quistis's hands had latched onto his left bicep to help him steady himself. His tension was a palpable thing. The muscles in his upper arm were so tightly clenched! She felt like he was getting ready to spring on the monster! But she couldn't allow that, he would end up getting hurt again! She held on to him more securely.

"You are such a hypocrite, Grey Knight! You want to have her like I do!"

Standing proudly at full height, Seifer swept his hand in the air and growled.

"I don't want to 'have' Quistis like you said. I want to _be_ with her because I fucking _love _her!"

She stared up into his angry face, for once at a loss for words… Her mouth held wide open! Of all the places…! Seifer ignored her reaction to his unorthodox declaration and continued.

"But a shithead like you wouldn't understand..."

"Do you know who you're addressing? How dare you call me names?"

Jonathan held up his left hand. A strangely twisted and disfigured appendage. There was a metallic ring glowing with a purple hue, adorning what could be considered the index finger of a claw-like looking hand...

"Behold the Master of the Ring of Aesterith! ... ... ... Now, lordling…Suffer the punishment!"

" –_Gasp!_ – No!"

Quistis felt a strong force pry her hands away from Seifer, before the knight was once again hurled against a stone pillar! Not caring about what the Duke could do to her own person, Quistis ran to Seifer's side. He groaned out loud in pain. She thought it was the sweetest of sounds! She cradled his head on her lap…

"D-Don't move!"

" Shit! –_Groan!_– You… little Fuck!…"

"Seifer! _Please_, don't provoke him! …He-He has the Ring of Aesterith!"

She whispered the plea into Seifer's ear, but Jonathan heard her entreaty and laughed wildly…

"How touching! Listen to her words, Knight! The only thing keeping you alive is my lady's care for you…"

Using all of his considerable will to ignore the pain that coursed throughout his entire body, Seifer pushed Quistis off him, and raised himself slowly to face the Duke once again. He even managed to laugh in his face!_ **'There! Let the little shit see I won't be intimidated by a bit pain!'**_ Quistis grabbed the stubborn knight's forearm with renewed urgency…

"Dammit, Seifer! Don't you understand the kind of power he's wielding?"

"I don't care! –_Snort!_– The little shit show of power just goes to prove that he's a wimp!"

Quistis didn't understand why Seifer was provoking the Duke! Did he truly want to DIE? She darted an anxious look in Dollet's direction and noticed that his amusement was swiftly becoming spite!

"You don't even have a sword, Almasy!"

"Heh! Like I would need one wipe your ass, you little fuckface!"

"Seifer, I swear sometimes your brain must be as dense as Adamantine!"

Seifer shoved Quistis behind his back. He would deal with her annoyance later… Now that the little shit had actually shown them the source of his power… If he could only get a bit closer… He ignored Quistis's rants and concentrated on distracting the little shit so he look for an opening.

"Hahaha! Your overweening arrogance never ceases to amuse me, lordling!"

"Yeah…! You should know, you fucking littl' upstart!"

Seifer's taunting voice, so incredibly oblivious of his own safety, made Quistis lose it! Screaming, she said.

"Seifer, you BLOCKHEAD! I swear I don't know _why_ in seven hells I love you!"

His only answer was to flash her his familiar smirk before turning his attention back to the enraged Jonathan…

"Yeah, babe! Same here…"

"ENOUGH! Prepare to die, lordling!"

The Duke raised his left hand in his direction again. That was the moment Seifer had been waiting for… Swiftly, he unsheathed the small dagger he kept hidden in _Hyperion_'s scabbard and launched himself with all his strength towards Dollet!

"_Perficio…"_

As if in slow motion, the knife's sharp blade sliced off the Duke's fingers. The one with the Ring of Aesterith rolling onto the floor to lie next to where _Hyperion_ had been tossed…

"… _Interitus!_"

Unfortunately, Jonathan's destructive spell had already drawn from the power of the ring… Quistis watched in abject horror as the destructive ball of energy hurled itself to where Seifer could be found in mid-crouch… In his present shape, there was no way he would be able to dodge it!

Seifer braced himself to feel the impact of Dollet's attack, but it never reached him! An incandescent looking Rinoa hovering with her feet slightly above the floor, had deflected the blow! To his astonishment, he could discern a faint glimmering of wings? …on Rinoa's back!

"STOP, Jonathan Gestahl! …"

The stern voice coming out of Rinoa's lips sounded like the princess, and yet it also sounded much like…Queen Edea's voice…

"_Redde me!_"

The purplish aura that surrounded the ring began to fade even as the severed finger holding it was fizzling away until both were no more… The legendary Ring of Aesterith, looking once again like a plain ordinary metallic band, levitated and swiftly flew to Rinoa's open palm. However, all she did was close her hand over it. She did not place it on her finger.

"Queen Edea! Hahaha! You interfering bitch!…"

Clutching his left hand with its severed fingers to his breast, Jonathan laughed and cried in a maniacal way…

"I thought…! Hahaha!… I thought that I had disposed of you and your minions back in the castle!"

"We cannot allow you to continue playing with people's lives and their souls…"

"Hahaha! You're one to talk! I'm not the one who has possessed the princess!"

Rinoa's more girlish voice took over.

"You're wrong Lord Dollet. _We_ are both here!"

"Hahaha!… You sorceresses! Hahaha! …You are such a strange breed!"

Suddenly, _Hyperion_ was once again pointing in Dollet's direction. Malevolent eyes swirled in Seifer's direction. Quistis was a few feet away with _Titania's Wisp_ unfurled and ready. Rinoa's incandescent body was hovering behind her. Both of them were determined to protect her, no matter what!

"What kind of spell do you have on them, Edea… Hahaha! That the fools are willing to _die_ for you?"

"None, Jonathan."

It was the Queen's voice again.

"I raised these children. I loved them as if they were my own. I demand nothing from them, but I will do everything in my power to protect them. They are the same…"

"Fools! Hahaha!… You expect me to believe that sentimental drivel?"

"Jonathan… You no longer have the ring in your possession…"

Rinoa speaking with Edea's voice extended a glowing hand to the Duke.

"Will you not reconsider?"

"Hahaha! True!… I cannot go back… But I can move forward! Hahaha! I have the power now to…"

The shadows surrounding the Duke, seemed to increase and deepen as they began to slowly cloak his figure…

"Jonathan!… Don't do it!"

"…summon the accursed spirit trapped…"

The Duke's face, which was already a mess of charred darkened skin, became more bestial like. His hair grew longer and wilder, until it flew about him like a furious halo! His body began to acquire massive proportions until it burst out of its courtier's clothing. His new shape resembled that of a man, yet it was taller, heftier and more monstrous than any man could ever be…

"What the fuck is this…!"

"Queen Edea?… Wh-what's happening?"

"Seifer! Quistis! Please remember, ordinary spells will not work! Prepare yourselves, my children!"

"…inside the ring! Hahaha!"

Flames burst out from him, and a dark purplish smoke completely covered his enlarged body. But the fire that seemed to consume Jonathan, did not give off light as a normal fire would, instead it seemed to absorbing everything that was luminous and bright… Edea-Rinoa, their voices had blended into one, did not take the time to explain. Their voice began to chant.

"_Protector sacrum Ignis…"_

Claws that resembled vicious blades, sprouted from Jonathan's feet and from his right hand… Yellowed eyes swirled malevolently in Quistis direction! The unpleasant smell of sulphur that prevailed in the chamber became worse, more toxic, making both Quistis and Seifer cough… Rinoa's incandescent figure began to glow even brighter to counter the increasing darkness…

"…_Tonitrus fulgur elementum…"_

"Dammit! Quis! –_Cough!_– Fucking get behind me!"

"–_Cough!_– No! –_Cough!_–"

"Sorceress! Hahaha! Even linked as you are…Your puny spells are useless…"

From his left hand with the severed fingers, the knuckles grew and elongated into five cruel looking thongs of fire. A huge chasm seemed to be opening up beneath the creature's feet! The entire vast chamber transformed into an inferno…

"_Aspira vester vertus in **Titania**_..."

Quistis's whip was imbued with a blue-white aura, it sent a quiver of new awareness through her entire being!…

"…against its power… Hahaha! …Even without the Ring, I shall be unstoppable!"

"_Adfla__**Hyperion **vostrae ops!"_

Seifer's blade began to hum…Suddenly a fiery red blaze erupted from the tingling blade! The Queen's incantation had infused his sword with a very potent magical energy…

"Once I become one with… BALROG!"

Before them stood a creature made of the stuff of nightmare, streaming darkness and terror in its wake… But neither Seifer nor Quistis had the time to fear or even to think! Suddenly and viciously, the monster launched its attack! Whipping its five thongs in Seifer's direction, it also took a swipe at Rinoa and Quistis with its lethal claws! Seifer dodged the flicking tails of the fire whip, but he was desperate to get to Quistis and Rinoa! Following pure gut instinct, he jumped onto the creature's whip and using it as leverage leaped even higher to bring the blazing Hyperion down onto the creature's claws!

Quistis was standing protectively in front of the princess, who remained hovering nearby with her eyes closed in deep concentration as the voice emerging from her body finished chanting the powerful incantation. With horrified eyes, Quistis watched as if in slow motion, how the monster angled the sharp claws of its right hand to take a swipe in their direction! Acting on pure reflex, Quistis rushed to push the princess out of the Balrog's reach. Unfortunately, such an unpremeditated move left her on the ground…right in the monster's path! She closed her eyes, expecting the worst…

–_WOOSH!_ –

At the creature's howl of pain, she opened her eyes to see Seifer standing like an avenger over her with a blazing _Hyperion_ pointed defiantly in the direction of the towering Balrog, the creature's severed claws landing a few feet away from her!

"Dammit, Quis! For once, do as I fucking ask you, and get Rinoa outta here!"

Quistis didn't want to leave Seifer to fight alone, but she took heed of the urgency behind his voice. One of them had to keep Rinoa safe! Of the two, she acknowledged grudgingly, he was the stronger and more experienced fighter… But she would not leave him unprotected to face that terrible monster! She summoned a shielding spell from the inner core of energy the Queen's incantation had suddenly revealed to her…

"Mighty Guard!"

"KNIGHT! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS OUTRAGE!"

The Balrog's voice was like and unlike Jonathan's voice. It was deeper, rougher…more wicked… Undaunted, Seifer went about taunting the monster again, when he felt a gentle tingle ran through his entire body. Giving himself no time to ponder as to its origins, he continued on his chosen course of action. He wanted to distract the thing so Quistis could escape with Rinoa in tow.

"You gotta get me first, you ugly fuck!"

Seifer dashed to the opposite side of the exit archway, trying to create enough of a diversion so that Quistis could leave with Rinoa, but there was a terrible awareness in those swirling yellowed eyes! Whatever it was that Jonathan Gestahl had tried to accomplish by becoming such a beast, there was almost no trace of his persona in the hideous creature. It ignored Seifer's taunts, and turned its malice towards Quistis, who was desperately trying to help a much weakened Rinoa towards the exit and hence out of harm's way. Although they were linked, the power needed by the weapon incantation had drained both an already tired Edea, and a completely untrained Rinoa.

The Balrog gazed at Quistis and then at the exit she was frantically trying to reach. With a terrible laugh, the monster aimed its fire whip in that direction. The force of the dark energy unleashed by the creature was such that the archway collapsed! The way out was completely blocked! Rinoa and Quistis barely escaped being buried in the ensuing rubble by the latter's innate sense of caution. Somehow, Quistis had been able to anticipate the monster's move and had stopped their flight mid-way!

Seifer didn't give the creature a second chance to try its aim again, he raised _Hyperion _and swiftly rushed at the monster. The Balrog parried the sword's thrust with a flick of its fire whip, but in an unexpected move, Seifer made a half spin and brought his magically enhanced blade down on the creature's massive torso, slashing it diagonally.

"Take this, you piece of shit! See how funny this is!"

The creature's howl of pain resonated throughout the entire chamber! It went berserk! Lashing out at everything in sight, it also used its clawless appendage like a club destroying everything in its path! In its frenzy, it gave Seifer a powerful glancing blow in the torso with one of its clawed feet, and sent the knight flying against one of the soaring pillars that supported the chamber!

"Ooow! …"

It was unfortunate that Stevens should pick that particular time to wake from his magically induced sleep… He was safely out of the rampaging Balrog's way, but his loud moan had attracted its attention! At the unexpected sight of a most terrifying monster charging in his direction, Stevens became paralysed; his mouth held wide open!

With the only exit to the outside blocked, Quistis wanted to get Rinoa to the archway that led to the vast networks of underground caverns as speedily as possible. Her intent was to let the princess rest on the landing while she rushed back to help Seifer in the fight! But Rinoa herself stopped their flight out…

"No! Please go help Seifer…and…that man… Let me…rest… here…"

From the sound of the voice, Queen Edea was still linked to Rinoa. Looking over her shoulder, Quistis blanched when she saw Seifer crash once more against a stone column, only to exhale a huge sigh of relief upon hearing him swear a blue streak! In the dim light, she saw that he was still surrounded by the faint blue aura of her shielding spell. She knew she was no sorceress, but at least her special brand of magic had protected him from the worse! Inconsequentially, she noticed that her spell did not extent protection to clothing, because his beautiful tunic was ripped and bloodied beyond repair…

A loud shriek, shifted her attention to the kidnapper that had tried to nab her earlier… If she didn't do something fast, he would soon be Balrog fodder! No giving herself time to think, she left Rinoa in relative concealment leaning against a column, and rushed to the man's aid. With a deft twist of her wrist, Quistis flicked her whip in the monster's direction, hoping that she could distract it from killing the stunned ruffian… But the Balrog was too maddened by pain to notice her whip! Quistis knew that she might not make it on time to save the man! Summoning the last of her energy, she recalled the huge Caterchipillar they fought in the tunnels…

"Ultra Waves!"

The enegy waves that hit the Balrog failed to damage the monster, but they succeeded in wrestling its attention away from Stevens, who slumped again on the ground in a dead faint. The creature's attention now was on Quistis. It charged towards her, swinging its clawless appendage like a huge club! She jumped out of its way, and swiftly retaliated by lashing out at its face with _Titania_. Her hope was to try and take out the beast's eyes. She succeeded only partially, the tip of her whip struck right into the Balrog's left eye! However, pain and fury had infused the monster with some extra speed. Using its two pronged whip, it lashed itself painfully around Quistis's waist imprisoning both her arms, and lifted her up in the air!

Now that the monster had her in its grasp, it decided to play with her... Full of spite and malice, the creature lifted her higher so it could stare at her with its undamaged eye. As far as she could see, there were no traces of the human that had once been the Duke of Dollet, left in the beast.

"RELEASE HER!"

She renewed her efforts to free herself when she heard Seifer's voice, but for every move she made, the Balrog tightened its hold on her, causing her excrutiating pain... The creature had wrapped its thongs of fire securely around her entire body. Quistis knew that she had angry welts all over, specially on her bared legs, but that was the _least _of her worries! Striving to regain a measure of calm, Quistis realized with a deep sense of shock that the creature was dangling her like bait before Seifer, waiting patiently for the knight to charge!

"Seifer! Stay…Ugh!…away! …Ta…ke Rino…Aaagh!… With you!"

"NEVER!"

Quistis's blood turned to ice when she saw the creature twist its lips into some sort of hideous smile! **_'Calm… Calm down…' _** From what Queen Edea had told her and Seifer earlier, Quistis knew that her puny magic abilities might serve to rout goblins, but this... this monster was nothing like them! Suddenly, she recalled the Queen's exact wording, **_'ordinary spells' _**... It was a long shot, but it had worked once, maybe it would work again! It was all she had at the moment! She closed her eyes and concentrated hard…

"Ultra Waves!"

The resulting ripples of blue energy released by her body, made the creature yelp, releasing her from its grasp in mid-air... Quistis turned her aching body to minimize the impact of her fall against the cold stone ground, only to have a soft cushion of air break her descent. It was Rinoa. Still looking exhausted, she had extended her hand and cast Float…

At the very moment the beast released Quistis, Seifer chose to strike! Watching the monster hurt Quistis before his very eyes, had enraged him beyond reason, beyond anything he'd ever felt before! An intense white hot fury coursed through his veins. In response, _Hyperion_ hummed noisily in his grasp. From deep within him, a pulsing energy sprung to life… Leaping high up in the air, blazing with an incandescent energy, Seifer raised his sword and bore it down onto his enemy…

"_Invictus Ignis Zantetsuken!_"

A huge wave of white energy rippled across the entire chamber! Quistis had to cover her eyes or she would've been blinded by its sheer brightness… When she lowered her arms, all she saw was Seifer standing before a large black cavity where the Balrog had once stood, a smoking _Hyperion_ pointing at the floor. Sea green eyes, cleared of their fury looked her over and said.

"Once again, I cut a worthless object."

After saying that, Seifer fell unconscious to the ground.

"Seifer!"

Oblivious to everything, including her own pains and aches, Quistis ran to where the knight had fallen and once again cradled his head tenderly on her lap. They both looked like they had been thrown into the elements and tossed around!

"He's alright Quistis, my child."

Rinoa was standing before them, but it was Edea's voice that had spoken.

"He just need to rest. The amount of energy he spent on that last blow has completely exhausted him…"

Edea, using Rinoa's body, continued…

"Now, I need to do something here…"

She opened the palm that held the Ring of Aesterith, and to Quistis's absolute surprise the plain metallic band began to hum and glow. Soon, the ring's radiance encompassed Rinoa's body. A faint shadow lifted itself from the ground and slowly became absorbed into the ring… A stentorian voice, belonging to neither Rinoa nor Queen Edea issued forth.

"Thus, Jonathan Gestahl, by sharing the same fate that befell Aesterith, maker of humanity, your wish to be the same as gods has been fulfilled by the Ring!"

Rinoa's eyes, which were blank when those words were being said, turned slowly back into the princess's warm brown eyes.

"Huh? Is it over? Seifer-kun! Onee-chan! Are you both alright? Oh, I do hope Squall is doing okay! "

It was definitely Rinoa-chan's voice. Just in that moment, a huge explosion came from the blocked doorway, and a new voice could be heard.

"YOO-HOO! We're here!"

"Darlin' can you, like, stay fuckin' behin' me so I can protect you?"

"Yo! Whoa! Onee-chan! –_Wolfish whistle!_ – He! he! Why's Seif on the floor? He fainted right? He! he! We'll see who's Sir Wuss…"

"Where's Rinoa?"

"Dad!"

§

∞ § ∞ § ∞

§

_A few days later in Balamb Castle…_

The King and Queen of Balamb were taking a quiet stroll in the Rose Maze. The night air was redolent with the fragrance of roses in full bloom.

"My dear, with all the commotion of late, we never got the chance to put our plan in motion!"

Edea smiled at Cid's rueful mien, and raising herself slightly gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Is there any wonder why I love you, my King?"

Cid stared at Edea's in surprise.

"What was that for, my dear?"

"For always thinking about the children…and I wouldn't worry about our plan… Last time I pretended not to see, Quistis was sneaking into Seifer's chambers…"

"WHAT?"

"Ha! Ha! Calm down, dear… It was bound to happen…"

" –_Humph!_– I would've thought that rascal would be the one doing the sneaking!"

Edea stared at her husband, one perfectly arched eyebrow lifted high up over golden eyes. They were slowly turning around a corner of the maze.

"Oh, really?"

Cid had the grace to blush.

" –_Harrumphed_– Well… Uh, of course… That young lady is quite… quite self-assertive!"

"She'll have to be to handle Seifer…"

"I suppose she's in his chambers now?"

At a forked intersection, Edea opted to turn left…

"What do you propose to do, Your Majesty? Storm in and say, _'Aha! I caught you!' _"

Looking sheepish, Cid raised a hand to scratch behind his neck.

"I suppose that young lady would never forgive me?"

"_I_ would never forgive you!"

They turned around another corner…

"Uh… Well… I'm just surprised that Lady Dincht has allowed that sort of behaviour… She's usually more in…"

"Dear… Lady Dincht is quite busy these days…"

"Huh?"

"You mean Martine never told you?"

"Tell me what?"

They rounded another corner…

"He and Lady Dincht are sweet on each other…"

"What?"

"Really, dear! It's most unseemly for you to keep repeating yourself!"

"At least tell me the rest of the 'young' people are in their own respective chambers…? Please?…"

The path was a very straight one now.

"My King, let's pretend you didn't ask me any questions so I will not be required to answer you…"

Cid raked a frustrated hand over his face.

"My dear, at least…Please tell me the Princess is in her room? I'll never hear the end of it from Galbadia!"

"Ah! Here we are!"

By 'here', Edea meant the heart of the rose maze! Cid's eyes widened at the sight of the gurgling water fountain. It was a very plain looking one! It just had a sprouting shoot of water in the middle… That was it! The fountain located in the center of the small town of Raha was fancier looking!

"_This_ is the wishing well?"

Edea looked at him with a politely inquiring look. He did not trust that look in his queen's lovely face…

"Were you expecting something else, my dear?"

"Well…"

He wisely kept his mouth shut. It had taken him years of experience to arrive at that point…

"There is one last task to be performed."

From one of her sleeves, Edea withdrew a plain looking metallic ring. Cid gazed at it with curious eyes…

"Is that…?"

"Yes."

She extended her free hand and said.

"_Aperi Claustrum_"

Suddenly the gurgling water in the wishing fountain started to flow in circular motion, and slowly spiralled into a whirlpool revealing a void at the very centre. Edea tossed the Ring of Aesterith into that abyss, which opened even wider to receive the item. Once the ring was swallowed up by the void, the crevice closed and vanished. The waters in the fountain once again began to sing. Looking up, Edea smiled at Cid and said.

"Thus the purpose of the fountain has been fulfilled."

Cid extended a hand to his Queen.

"Shall be go back to the castle, my dear?"

"Yes."

∞ § ∞ § ∞**  
**

**-Finis-**

a/n:

Jonathan's incantation:  
_Bring about Destruction_!

Recalling the ring:  
_Return!_

Last incantation:  
_Guardians of the sacred fire  
Elementals of thunder and lightning  
breathe your strength into _Titania  
_infuse _Hyperion _with your power_

At the fountain:  
_Open the gates_

The **Balrog** is a character I more or less 'lifted' from JRR Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings. _It makes its first appearance in Book II of the Fellowship of the Ring, in the chapter _"The Bridge of Khazad-dûm_" when the main protagonists are trying to shortcut through Moria. The Balrog I use here is a composite of Tolkien's and my own imagination...

_Zantetsuken_ or the "sword that cuts through iron" is a sword belonging to _Ishikawa Goemon XIII, _from the hilarious series _**Lupin III **_(anima and manga) The line that Seifer says afterwards is also from this wonderful character! I opted to use _Zantetsuken_ in my fic as the name of Seifer's ultimate attack alongside his family crest _Invictus Ignis_ (made up by me…). Hence _Invictus Ignis Zantetsuken!_ Somehow, "The Invincible flaming sword that cuts through Iron" is quite a mouthful to say!

Aw! A bona-fide romance! The **_epilogue_** will be coming up soon! Complete with absolutely corny lines and some good ol' cheesy love scenes! It's like comfort food… Will probably shoot up your levels of bad cholesterol, but what the heck!


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **All FF8 characters are courtesy of Squaresoft Enix

* * *

OMAKE TIME! **Tales of the Surly Knight****

* * *

**

_There is no staff more reverend than one tipped with horn_

–Much Ado, Act V.iv. –

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Balamb Castle…_

"Ouch!"

"You're joking, right?"

"It fucking hurts, milady!"

Quistis looked at Seifer, and shook her head in disbelief. Did this…this great lummox truly think that she would believe that? She'd heard him laugh and taunt the Duke even after being tossed around like a rag! And now he complained… because she was applying his bandages too tight? She pulled the bindings around his chest even harder than she'd originally intended. If he wanted to whine, at least she would provide him with a _real _excuse!

"YEWOuch! You don't have to pull so fucking hard!"

"Does Seify want Quisty to baby him?"

She asked the question in the tone of voice she normally reserved for the very young. Seifer turned his head away from her.

"Laugh away, but it hurts! Dammit!"

Quistis stared at his stubborn profile. She knew what he wanted. She looked at the simple gown she was wearing. With all the commotion that had been going on, Lady Ma had been too busy to enforce the cumbersome court dress she always insisted they wore! … **_'Oh, just as well!'_** At least she would be unencumbered by heavy skirts! With a wicked smile on her lovely face, she hoisted her gown up and clambered onto the bed, sitting astride him. Just as she thought. She now had his complete attention. He was lying supine and motionless with his arms resting on the side, but sea green eyes were watching her every action with a very interested look in their depths. Daringly she leaned closer, supporting herself by placing a slender hand on either side of him. She was on all fours now, with only her knees actually touching him.

"Ok… _My brave warrior_, where does it hurt?… Wha-!..."

He wasted no time on idle chit-chat. Quick as lightning, large hands grabbed her, and with a quick flick she was the one now on her back, lying beneath him. Since he'd planted himself firmly between her thighs, her flimsy skirts and the thin sheet separating them did not serve to conceal his very obvious interest. Gasping for breath, she wanted to berate him for being so careless, as the sudden movement could've easily reopened his wounds, but the moment he lowered his head and buried his mouth on her neck, all rational thought was driven from her mind. After tasting that particular region thoroughly, he whispered huskily in her ear.

"I'm very eager to start the next generation of Almasys, My Lady Disdain…"

"Oh! …And who…Hmm!" He was tracing her collarbone with his lips, "…Who does Sir Surly have…in mind?"

He lifted his head to gaze into her eyes.

"I'll give you three guesses, My Lady…"

He went for the other side of her neck. For a while, she was again speechless with pleasure.

"Is it… Hmmn… Lady Sel…?"

"Wrong! It'll cost ya!"

Turning them around, so that Quistis was sitting astride him again, he made quick work of the laces at the back of her dress. She hadn't recovered yet from the dizziness caused by the speed of his sudden move, when she felt a draft of cool air on her bared back.

"Seifer!"

"What? No undergarments? You hussy!"

He was lowering the loosened garment off her shoulders when she prevented it by just placing her hands on his.

"Wait!"

At his raised eyebrow, she asked.

"Is it the Baroness…?"

"Wrong!"

Without giving her the opportunity to protest, he swiftly whisked the dress off her. Pure reflex made Quistis cover her bared breasts, causing him to admonish.

"Tch, tch… Not allowed!"

His hands seized her delicate wrists, and uncovered her to his gaze. Turning a bright red at his darkening gaze, she tried to cover herself again, but he had a firm grip on her hands now, which he held clamped to her sides. Undefeated, she shook her head, causing some of her long golden hair to stream down over her shoulders, so that at least it provided her with some partial coverage. Suddenly, her blue eyes widened into saucers. Her wiggling had affected him. Seifer smirked at her.

"Is not something I can hide, baby… An' it's not only the wiggling, I'm also reacting to other stimuli…"

She had no idea how hot she looked sitting astride him, an impudent nipple peeking out of the silken curtain of golden hair. Her delicate ribcage rising and falling to signal the agitation she was too proud to admit; her slender waist his hands could easily span curving into shapely hips… And that secret part of her, protected only by a pair of flimsy white briefs, that he greatly craved for… The lady herself and everything about her, beckoned him and tempted him beyond reason…

"Seifer!… Let go!"

"You still have a third guess, My Lady…"

"Let go, and I'll tell you…"

"You know, it's quite unfair…"

She looked at him, perplexity clear in her beautiful eyes.

"What is unfair?"

"I'm completely naked, while you're still clad…"

"What? You call _this_ being dressed?"

She blushed again as she stared down at the flimsy piece of fabric that covered her, and suddenly remembered she also had her boots on! Following the direction of her gaze, his smile turned downright wicked...

"It's okay, babe, if you miss the third try, I'll let you keep the boots on…"

"Seifer, you pervert!"

She hit his chest with her fist, right on the bandaged area, this time causing him real pain.

"OUCH!"

"Humph! You deserve it! Pervert!"

He imprisoned her hands again. This time to ensure she would not hit him again.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What's your third and final guess, My Lady Disdain?"

She gazed down at him, and suddenly realized how beautiful he truly was… Even though his chest was bandaged, the bindings did nothing to conceal that wonderfully muscled torso, nor could they hide those smooth wide shoulders…**_ 'Is this what it feels like to desire someone?' _**Suddenly, she smiled at him, making him catch his breath.

"Let go of me first…"

He released her wrists reluctantly, but placed his hands lightly on her hips… Just in case. She wasn't going anywhere. He wished she would make up her mind soon. She was killing him! Quistis swallowed a gasp, the feel of him was incredible! She knew how men reacted in theory, of course, but she had no idea they would feel like this! Nor could she imagine herself feeling… **_'I'm not blushing! I'm not!'_**

Seifer had no idea what was going through that complicated mind of hers, but he knew that he would soon be reaching a point of no return!

"Lady Disdain… Your…guess…"

He knew his voice sounded strained, but dammit…!

"Okay… I'll tell you my third guess…"

She leaned down to whisper her answer softly in his ear. Whatever she told him, made him smile at her widely before tenderly wrapping his arms around her to bring her completely against him, his lips seeking hers to seal his approval with a soft kiss. Soon her briefs were discarded, and the thin sheet that separated them gone. Lifting his lips just slightly from hers he asked her softly.

"So… shall be get started, My Lady Disdain?"

"You were always… one to place… the cart before the… chocobo, …Sir Surly!"

The rebuke was belied by the gentleness of her caressing hands, and her lips which rained soft butterfly kisses on his wide shoulders. Seifer had to suppress a loud groan to answer in kind.

"It's not the cart… I'm thinking about… placing right… now, my love…"

When she was able to speak coherently again, Quistis framed his face with her hands, and asked.

"Will you go gently with me?"

"Hmmn… I'll be as tender as summer's breeze…"

§

∞ § ∞ § ∞

§

_Almasy Castle, late summer…_

He was not home. Good. She looked at one of maids who had spotted her, and lifted a finger to her lips conspiratorially. Giggling, the maid nodded. The entire staff at the castle knew about the ongoing 'difference of opinion' between their lord and lady. Although they understood the reasoning behind their lord's intransigent demands, they were also sympathetic to their lady's revolt. Overall, they wisely sided with no one, and stuck to their neutrality, leaving the main players to slug it out on their own!

After clearing the main hall, Quistis turned left towards the long gallery that would take her to the eastern wing of the castle, where their chambers were located, **_'I'm so glad Raij-kun and Fu-chan asked him over to their keep! He's driving me insane!'_** Her thoughts became gleeful, **_'I should send a missive to Selph-chan to invite them over... With Irvine-kun here, both of them can go on a hunting expedition!_**…**_ Selphie-chan and I can go for long walks in the woods! Yay!'_ **Quistis understood Selphie's situation completely! It would be nice to have her! She could get caught up in court gossip! She could get rid of Seifer! She hurried to her chambers…

"So… What's the rush, My Lady?"

Quistis came to a dead stop. Seifer, arms crossed over his chest, was leaning casually against one of the columns facing the row of splendid stained glass windows that graced the eastern hallway. He was dressed very casually in a grey tunic with crimson trimmings, _Hyperion_ strapped to a very plain leather baldric. She wasn't fooled by the relaxed pose and calm voice. One look into those darkened green eyes was enough to tell the true story: He was furious.

"Seifer! What are you doing home so early?"

"Oh! Missed me, Lady Disdain?"

In one fluid motion, he'd detached himself from the wall. A couple of long legged strides later, he was standing in front of her, as close as her ever expanding stomach would allow. Scowling, he stared into defiant blue eyes which regarded him with a glower of their own. He placed restraining hands on her shoulders, and asked her in a voice that seemed to herald an early winter.

"Don't we have an agreement?"

Trying ineffectually to shake off his hands, she replied.

"_You_ agreed, but _I_ did not! Therefore there was _no_ agreement!"

"_You_ did not protest, therefore, My Lady, you agreed by virtue of keeping silent!"

"_You_ are demented, _Sir Surly_!... If you think I'm spending the last three months of my... EEK!... Seifer!… Damn you! I'm too heavy! Put me down!"

Without much ado, he'd scooped her up, and had started walking with her in arms towards their chambers.

"I said. Put. Me. Down! I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own! I'm only pregnant, not invalid!"

When he stubbornly ignored her request and kept on going, she thumped his chest with both her fists, causing him to groan out loud. She didn't care what he thought. She was no delicate flower.

"Ouch! Don't fucking do that, dammit! You almost made me drop you!"

"Why are you so obstinate!"

Looking at the precious cargo in his arms, he answered her question with another.

"Why are you?"

She opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind when she caught the glint of fear in his sea-green eyes. She sighed inwardly, and wished for the umpteenth time that Midwife Kadowaki had kept her own counsel… She allowed herself to relax against him, and rested her head on his shoulder. Looking at him, she looped her left arm around his neck and lifted her right hand to caress his face.

"Seifer…"

She reached up to kiss his lips, but he didn't respond to her soft caress. Silent, he kept walking towards their quarters. Unsurprised, she sighed again –this time loudly– placing a soothing hand on his chest where she could feel the steady beat of his heart. A strong beat.

"Seifer… I'm not my mother. Midwife Kadowaki says I'm much stronger than she ever was…"

He stopped. They were on the landing of the set of stairs that led up to their chambers.

"I know, babe, but…"

She felt his arms tighten around her as his head descended to claim her lips in an all consuming kiss. When their lips parted, all she could manage was…

"Your arms must be tired…"

Seifer started to ascend the winding staircase that lead to their turret chambers.

" –_Groan_– Fuck! You must've gained another twenty pounds since yesterday!"

That comment certainly cleared the hazy feeling produced by the kiss! She glared at him, and thumped him hard on the shoulder again.

"Put me down, you lout!"

"Tch! tch! Watch your words, Milady Disdain! We're gonna be parents soon!"

She really did stare at him, for once rendered completely speechless.

"Are you for real?"

They were entering their chamber. Smirking, he walked to their bed, and placed her gently on it.

"Take a nap." He ordered.

Ignoring him, she clambered out of bed, and asked, her exasperation at his stubborn refusal to acknowledge her wishes clearly marked in her tone of voice.

"Since when does a 'don't overstress yourself,' become a 'cessation of all activity'!..."

When all he did was just stare at her with his arms crossed over his chest, she took advantage of his passivity and hurried to the door adding as she made to pass him.

"Besides, I'm not even closed to tired!"

Unimpressed by her little display of temper, he reached out and once again swept her up his arms.

"Midwife Kadowaki advised frequent naps…"

She was back on bed again. Frustrated, she glared up at him. This time he had barred her from getting up by the simple expediency of sitting on one side of her, while placing an arm on the other. He glared right back at her.

"I don't need to nap!"

He bent his head until their noses were merely one inch away.

"_I_ say you do!"

"And_ I_ say, I don… Seifer!… Quick!"

She grabbed his hand, and placed it over her distended belly. His sea green eyes widened and stared down into hers. The blue eyes were glowing at him with a deep sense of completion. Their quarrel was completely forgotten.

"Babe, are you alright?" His voice was laced with fear.

"Seifer, that was our baby moving inside me!"

At his look of wonderment, she placed her hand over his. For once, they were in deep harmony with each other…

And thus, dear Reader, we'll leave them be. It is for certain that their contest of wills shall resume sometime in the very near future, having both the possession of a stubborn and obdurate personality. Nevertheless, for now, while they are still at peace with each other, we will bid them farewell…

**– FINAL CURTAIN–**

a/n:

Thank you very much for reading this longuish romp! I hope everyone enjoyed reading this tale as much as I enjoyed the writing it! Who knows, perhaps in the future (a very distant one) I might revisit Balamb Kingdom and snoop on Squall's courtship of Princess Rinoa, or Zell's handling of the lady archivist or take a peek in the lives of the bubbly lady Selphie and her beguiling archer… One thing I can assure everyone, life will never be boring at Almasy Castle!


End file.
